The Cold One
by Hozuki19
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang keturunan hunter, perwakilan keluarga bayangan. Ia bertekad untuk mencari informasi tentang vampire di sekolahnya, SMA Teiko. Kagami Taiga, keturunan hunter dan sahabat Kuroko, perwakilan keluarga cahaya. Ia bertekad untuk melindungi Kuroko. Akashi Seijuurou, keturunan vampire darah murni yang ingin mencaritahu tentang 'dia'. Vampfic. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1: Vampire dan Hunter

A/N: Haiii... Saya balik lagi bawa FF baru (bukannya nyelesain yang lain ini malah bikin baru-_-')

Entah kenapa ide absurd ini muncul pas mau tidur. Jadi langsung aja aku ketik :v

Happy Reading ^_^

 **The Cold One**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, typo, sho-ai dan crack pairing(dikit dan belum keliatan), alur ngebut, dll.

* * *

 _Pada ratusan tahun silam di Tokyo, terdapat beberapa keluarga terkenal dam memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Keluarga yang dilambangkan dengan biru, hijau, ungu, merah muda, cahaya, dan bayangan. Mereka sangat disegani dan dihormati oleh warga lainnya. Mereka adalah keluarga pemburu makhluk yang hanya keluar pada malam hari. Pernah dengar tentang vampire? Ya, mereka adalah pemburu makhluk tersebut._

 _Dulu, vampire pernah menyerang kota dan menyebabkan banyak rakyat tewas. Alasannya? Tentu saja para vampire itu berburu makanan mereka. Saat itulah enam orang datang dan menghentikan para vampire. Masing masing orang itu memiliki nama keluarga yang yang dikaitkan dengan warna. Pemimpin dari mereka yang sering disebutkan dengan cahaya dan bayangan._

 _Sampai sekarang, keturunan enam keluarga itu masih ada. Mereka juga benar-benar dihormati sebagai keluarga pemburu. Walaupun begitu, tentu saja setidaknya masih ada vampire mengelilingi mereka, 'kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

SMA Teiko merupakan sekolah yang terletak di Tokyo, Jepang. SMA ini terkenal dengan klub basket yang diisi oleh murid-murid berbakat. Murid terhebat dari klub basket ini sering disebut _Kiseki no Sedai_ atau _Generation of Miracles_. Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Akashi Seijuurou. Serta pelatih khusus mereka yaitu Aida Kagetora dan manager klub basket, Momoi Satsuki.

Teiko juga mempunyai asrama, masing-masing kamar diisi dua murid. Namun tentu saja asrama siswa dan siswi dipisahkan.

Himuro Tatsuya-Murasakibara Atsushi(120)

Takao Kazunari-Midorima Shintarou(121)

Kise Ryouta-Aomine Daiki(122)

Kuroko Tetsuya-Kagami Taiga(123)

Mayuzumi Chihiro-Akashi Seijuurou(124)

Momoi Satsuki-Aida Riko(378)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gym Teiko, pukul 23.35**_

"Hah... Untuk apa kita kesini sih?" keluh seorang pemuda berambut raven model belah tengah. "Aku ingin bicara..." ujar seorang bersurai _crimson_. Disana ada empat orang, dua orang pria berambut hitam, satu orang pria berambut merah, dan satu orang gadis berambut coklat pendek.

"Kalau mau bicara kan bisa besok?" ucap lelaki yang satunya. "Tidak, ini cukup penting."

.

.

.

 _ **Kamar 123, astama putra**_

Seorang pria bersurai _baby blue_ terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia teringat buku matematika miliknya yang tertinggal di gym setelah latihan basket tadi sore. Pria berparas manis itu hendak membangunkan temannya untuk menemani dirinya mengambilnya. Sebenarnya pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu malas untuk pergi ke gym hanya untuk mengambil bukunya jika ia tak ingat bahwa esok ada pelajaran matematika dan masih ada PR yang belum sempat ia kerjakan.

Melihat temannya yang bernama Kagami Taiga masih tertidur pulas, membuatnya tak enak dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri saja. Kuroko mengambil jaket di laci meja belajar, lalu beranjak keluar kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Kagami. Kuroko berjalan dalam diam melewati lorong gelap nan sunyi. Keluar gedung asrama, ia melihat langit. 'Bulan purnama yang indah...' pikirnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Gym Teiko**_

Satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana membuka suara. "Kita dibedakan menjadi tiga, ingat?" kedua pria berambut hitam mengangguk. Sedangkan pria berambut merah menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Golongan tiga, siapapun manusia yang diubah menjadi vampire." Dirinya memberi jeda. "Golongan dua, vampire berdarah campuran. Contohnya kalian." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. "Gologan satu, vampire darah murni. Contohnya aku."

Mereka memandang si surai merah. "Selama ini, aku berfikir bahwa hanya aku vampire darah murni yang tersisa. Namun ternyata aku salah, aku masih merasakan vampire darah murni selain aku. Dan keluarga vampire darah murni itu-"

 _KRIEEET..._

Pintu gym perlahan terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ masuk. "Akashi- _kun_? Takao- _kun_? Aida- _san_? Sedang apa kalian disini? Dan siapa dia?" tanyanya. Melihat rekannya bingung, Akashi bertidak. "Mibuchi Reo. Dia sepupuku, Tetsuya. Kebetulan ia mau daftar tim basket. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mau mengambil bukuku saja, tadi tertinggal." Kuroko mengambil bukunya dan pergi dari sana. "Aku permisi." Kuroko berkata. 'Aneh...'

Namun pria manis itu tak menyadari tiga pasang mata merah darah yang menatapnya. "Baunya enak..." gumam Takao dengan sebuah seringai. "Tahan dirimu, Kazunari." Akashi menepuk bahu si raven. "Malam memang artinya untuk kita para vampire." Akashi menatap ketiganya dengan mata yang perlahan ikut berubah menjadi merah darah. "Tapi kita juga punya satu hal yang harus dilakukan, melindungi rahasia kita. Eksistensi kita sebagai vampire."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SMA Teiko, kelas X-2 pukul 10.30**_

Kagami menguap, pelajaran sejarah hari ini cukup membosankan. Untung saja bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara berkumpul di mejanya. Mereka adalah keturunan enam hunter vampire yang legendaris tersebut.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi tentang sekolah ini." Momoi memulai pemicaraan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, memastikan keadaan aman. "Lebih tepanya tentang vampire yang bersekolah disini." Momoi memelankan suaranya. "Vampire disekolah ini? Kau jangan bercanda, Satsuki!" tentu saja mereka terkejut, terutama Aomine yang sangat membenci vampire. Merekalah yang menyebabkan pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ tersebut kehilangan orang tuanya, tepat dihadapan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis merah jambu disampingnya memegang sebuah note kecil dan membukanya. "Informasi yang kudapat baru sedikit. Akashi Seijuurou, kelas ini, golongan satu. Takao Kazunari, golongan dua, kelas X-3. Mibuchi Reo, golongan dua, kelas XI-2. Aida Riko, golongan dua, kelas XI-2, Izuki Shun, golongan tiga, kelas XI-3. Imayoshi Shouichi, golongan dua, kelas XII-1. Kasamatsu Yukio, golongan dua, kelas XII-1. Mayuzumi Chihiro, golongan tiga, kelas XII-1. Baru mereka yang kutahu."

Mereka terbelalak. Orang yang dekat dengan mereka ternyata... "Jangan lupa Himuro Tatsuya, golongan tiga, kelas XI-3. Aku hampir digigit olehnya tadi malam." Murasakibara menambahkan dan membuat kelima temannya _shock_. Kenapa si titan ungu bisa setenang itu? "Namun kudengar ada lagi vampire golongan satu selain Akashi-kun. Tapi aku belum tau siapa orangnya."

"Siapapun itu, bisa kau cari tahu belakangan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mereka. Jika kita bertemu mereka, bersikaplah seperti biasa." "Tumben otakmu jalan, Kagami- _kun_." Kagami sukses pundung dipojokan akibat perkataan sadis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi~" sebuah pelukan maut dari Kise Ryouta menerjang Kuroko. "Le... Lepas... Kise...- _kun_..." akhirnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu melepas pelukannya. "Kurokocchi, antarkan aku ke kelas Nash. Kemarin bibiku memberi kami uang bulanan, namun jatahku dititipkan padanya-ssu." Aomine memutar bola matanya malas. "Manja sekali minta antar sama Tetsu. Bilang saja mau modus. Lagipula, kelas kakakmu dimana sih?" "Hidoi-ssu! Aku tidak modus! Kelasnya juga di lantai satu, ingat kita di lantai tiga!" Kise membela diri, walaupun yang Aomine katakan ada benarnya juga. "Ki- _chan_ , selama ini walaupun sudah kenal dengan Nash- _senpai_ , tapi kita tidak tahu kelasnya dimana." Momoi bicara. "XII-1."

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu." Aomine menarik tangan Kise. "Aominecchi! Ada apa sih?" yang ditanya tidak menjawab. 'Kelas yang sama dengan vampire itu. Aku harus memastikan Kise aman dari mereka. Sebagai keturunan hunter, aku harus bisa melindungi teman-temanku!' batin Aomine. Manik _navy blue_ miliknya berkilat tajam.

Sedangkan di kelas XII-1, Nash melamun dikelasnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia memandang keluar jendela, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan dirinya. "Nash! Jatahku ma-" _BLETAK!_ "Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Ini kelas tiga, Ryouta! Sopanlah sedikit." Kise dihadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh sang kakak. "Hidoi-ssu! Kau sendiri juga sering mengatai orang lain dengan sebuan monyet!" _skakmat_. Aomine menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

"Urusai!" nash memberikan jatah uang adikya. Baru saja akan berbalik, seorang pria tinggi besar menghampiri meja si pirang. "Pelajaran setelah istirahat diliburkan untuk semuanya." Jason Silver, rekan sekamar Nash berkata dan membuat tiga orang itu cengo. "Hah? memang ada apa, _senpai_?" tanya Aomine penasaran. "Ada siswi kelas sebelah meninggal di toilet. Lagi banyak yang melihat kesana karena teriakannya tadi. Aku juga sempat melihatnya. Kukira dia hanya kepeleset, tapi..." Silver menggantung kalimatnya.

Terlihat Imayoshi memasuki kelas dan mengumumkan berita tadi, seketika tatapan Aomine berbeda dari biasanya. Murid-murid lain membereskan buku mereka dan kembali ke asrama, meninggalkan empat orang disana. "Tadi begitu siswi itu dibawa keluar, mayatnya terlihat sangat pucat. Kulitnya seputih kertas, bibirnya kering, dan walaupum samar, aku melihat dua lubang kecil seperti bekas gigitan dilehernya. Posisiku cukup dekat dengan petugas yang membawanya." Silver menamatkan ceritanya. 'Salah satu dari mereka berulah. Sialan!' pikir Aomine kesal. "Kau salah lihat. Memangnya ada binatang buas yang mesum dan memangsa gadis SMA di toilet? Ayolah, sekolah kita terletak ditengah kota!"

"Mungkin saja ini ulah vampire!" kini mereka terdiam. "Kalian... Percaya vampire?" tanya Nash. "Ya, begitulah..." jawab siswa kelas sepuluh berkulit tan itu. "Antara percaya dan tidak percaya-ssu." "Aku tidak percaya." Silver mengundang tatapan tajam Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta. dan Kise Nash. "KALAU KAU/SENPAI TIDAK PERCAYA, UNTUK APA MENGATAKANNYA?!"

"Eh, rupanya kalian disini." Kagami dan Kuroko melewati depan kelas XII-1. "Ayo kembali ke asrama. Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_ , ini buku kalian." Kuroko menyerahkan buku mereka. " _Arigatou_ Kurokocchi!" "Ryouta, jangan peluk dia."

Si adik cemberut atas perkataan kakaknya. "Kurokocchi pasti senang kalau aku peluk! Aku kan tampan, keren, jago basket pula! Aku kurang apa coba?" Kise mengibaskan rambutnya narsis. "Kurang waras." Nash menjawab perkataan adiknya. "Seperti kau waras saja-ssu." si pirang mencibir balik kakaknya. "Aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu-ssu. Mau bertemu Akashicc-" "JANGAN!" seru Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine dan Nash bersamaan. "Hah? kenapa kalian kompak sekali?" Silver kebingungan. "Iya, memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh ketemu Akashicchi?" Kuroko, Kagami dan Aomine juga bingung. Alasan mereka karena Akahi itu vampire dan takut jika Kise akan 'dimakan' olehnya. Tapi apa alasan kakaknya melarang sang adik?

"Kudengar dia itu _yandere_. Titisan raja gunting. Kau kan masokis, aku takut kau belok dan menyukainya." 'NASH! AKU BARU TAHU KAU FUDANSHI!' jerit batin Silver. 'Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu Akashi _yandere_ titisan raja gunting? Bukankah ketua OSIS itu kurang diketahui banyak oleh kelas tiga?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Disebuah ruangan yang gelap, terlihat seorang wanita dan anak kecil sekitar lima tahun._

" _Okaa-sama, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku mencium bau darah yang menyengat?"_

" _Maaf, okaa-sama tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu sekarang. Namun suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Dan maafkan okaa-sama, karena melakukan ini..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi terbangun dari tidunya 'Darah murni selain keluarga Akashi. Aku tidak menyangka dia juga...' batin si surai _crimson_. "Bagaimana mungkin dia orangya? Bahkan menurutku dia terlalu polos untuk ukuran vampire darah murni. Lagipula banyak hunter yang mengelilingi disini..." gumamnya.

Manik _heterochrome_ miliknya menoleh ke meja disamping tempat tidur. Lalu pandangannya teralih keluar jendela. Salju mulai turun perlahan, mengingat ini adalah musim dingin. Akashi berjalan keluar kamar, ia tak memerlukan jaket karena kulitnya saja sudah sangat dingin. Ia mengirim pesan dan menunggu selama tiga detik. Seluruh anggota GoM keluar kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini isi pesannya:

 _Temui aku depan pintu kamarku tiga detik lagi, kalau tidak mau guntingku melanyang. Ingat, ini ABSOLUT!_

"Ada apa, Akashi?" tanya Midorima. "Kita latihan malam." GoM melotot horor. "Kau gila Akashi! Ini kan-"

 _ckris._

 _ckris._

"Kau sudah tak sayang nyawa, Daiki?" sudah dipastikan nyali Aomine ciut seketika. 'Ingin rasanya kuhajar makhluk penghisap darah kurang tinggi yang satu ini!' batin si kurang terang kesal. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Lari mengelilingi lorong asrama lantai dua ini sebanyak enam kali, lalu naik turun tangga tiga kali, dilanjutkan lari keliling lorong lantai tiga sebanyak enam kali, dan naik-turun tangga sebanyak dua kali, sepertinya itu cukup." Kagami makin melotot. "Cukup? Cukup guntingmu! Itu-" "Hee? Masih kurang ya?" tanya Akashi dengan seringai. "Yosh, mari kita jalankan tugas mulia dari Akashi-sama!" teriak Takao semangat, padahal karena takut akan ditambah latihannya.

"Bakao! Ini sudah malam, jangan teriak begitu." Midorima menjitak partnernya. "Shin-chan kejam!" dan mereka segera menjalankan latihan neraka dari Akashi. Sedangkan yang memberi latihan tersebut masih terdiam. "Sei- _chan_!" seseorang memanggilnya. "Reo?" menghela nafas, pria itu berkata. "Para hunter, telah mengetahui sebagian dari kita, para vampire."

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." mereka tengah mengelilingi lorong lantai tiga. Kuroko tampak sudah sangat kelelahan, namun tak biasanya Kise berada di dekatnya yang selalu berada diposisi belakang. "Hah... Kise...- _kun_? Kenapa... Hah... Kau... Terlihat... Hah... Sangat... Kelelahan?" tanya si surai baby blue dengan nafas tersenggal. Manik serwarna rambutnya menatap si surai pirang. "Kuroko...cchi?"

 _BRUK!_

"Kise-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko POV**

Aku menjaga Kise- _kun_ yang terbaring dikamarnya. Bingung, tidak biasanya Kise- _kun_ seperti ini. Namun perlahan ia membuka matanya. "Kise- _kun_?" "AAARGH! KUROKOCCHI?!" selalu saja begini, ia kaget melihatku. Matanya menatap sekeliling. "Kau dikamarmu sekarang. Tadi kau pingsan."

Kulihat ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, aku memandangnya penuh tanya. Seolah mengerti tatapanku, dia menjawabnya. "Dingin... Aku kedinginan-ssu..." oke, ini musim dingin dan diluar sana tengah turun salju. Tapi jendela sudah kututup, perapian juga menyala. Dan ia memakai selimut.

 _KRIEEET..._

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok bersurai crimson. "Tetsuya, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" Akashi- _kun_ menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit was-was dengan makhluk penghisap darah didepanku ini. Tapi daripada tidak menurutinya, bisa-bisa aku dilempar gunting. Jadi aku terpaksa mengikutinya walaupun perasaanku tidak enak.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/Disc**_

* * *

A/N: Maafkan author gaje ini karena malah bikin FF absurd TT,TT aku suka karakter pirang, makannya aku jadiin Nash sebagai kakaknya Kise. Sebenarnya, aku gak suka sifatnya Nash waktu di manga. Tapi aku gabisa benci dia karena dia ganteng #ditendang

Ada yang penasaran gak sama lanjutannya? Kalau ada, Review please ^_^ (tidak terima review yang kasar*flame)


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Moon

_Pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok bersurai crimson. "Tetsuya, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" Akashi-kun menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit was-was dengan makhluk penghisap darah didepanku ini. Tapi daripada tidak menurutinya, bisa-bisa aku dilempar gunting. Jadi aku terpaksa mengikutinya walaupun perasaanku tidak enak._

* * *

 **The Cold One**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke-Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, typo, gaje, sho-ai, pendeskripsian kurang, alur bagai Aomine dalam zone(?!) dll.

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

Aku berjalan mengikuti Akashi- _kun_ yang ada didepanku. Langkahku berhenti saat memasuki wilayah taman belakang. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu tentang kami, Tetsuya?" dia bertanya tanpa memerhatikanku. "Apa maksudmu?" sungguh, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Apa perlu aku praktekan padamu?" Akashi- _kun_ berbalik dan memperlihatkan kedua iris merah darah. "Kau tahu? Kemampuan saat kita bermain basket sebenarnya dipengaruhi oleh keturunan kita. Rata-rata vampire memiliki mata yang bisa melihat hal yang tidak mungkin dilihat mata biasa. Riko bisa melihat kemampuan fisik seseorang denga nangka. Kazunari dan Shun punya _hawk eye_ dan _eagle eye_ dan bisa melihat lapangan dari sudut pandang yang sulit. Aku punya mata khusus keturunan darah murni, _emperor eye_ yang bisa melihat masa depan kawan dan lawan."

Akashi- _kun_ menjeda sebentar. "Sedangkan hunter memiliki mata yang bisa membuat fokus penuh penggunanya. Atsushi, Daiki, dan Taiga punya _zone_. Shintarou bisa fokus memprediksi jarak dan Satsuki mencari informasi dengan menatap orang atau sesuatu. Tapi, pernahkah kau bertanya satu hal pada dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya?" dia mendekat, aku mundur. Terus begitu sampai aku membentur tembok dibelakangku. Aku harus lari!

" _Quasi emperor eye_ milikmu yang bisa melihat masa depan pergerakan kawanmu, apakah itu bisa dikatakan fokus?" aku membatu. Bukan, bukan karena Akashi- _kun_ menatapku dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Namun karena aku baru menyadarinya. _Emperor eye_ adalah mata khas milik vampire keturunan darah murni. Namun kenapa aku bisa memilikinya juga? "Apakah kau yakin berasal dari keturunan hunter bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Namun aku baru teringat sesuatu dan segera mencari dalam saku jaketku. Aku menemukannya! Sebuah pulpen yang dilapisi perak, ini akan menghentikannya untuk sementara. Perak ini dapat kusentuh, itu artinya aku bukan vampire 'kan? Makhluk malam penghisap darah itu tidak bisa menyentuh benda perak. Namun kulihat Akashi- _kun_ menyeringai padaku. "Kau pintar juga, Tetsuya..." aku bahkan tidak tahu itu kalimat pujian atau bukan.

 **Kuroko POV end**

 **Akashi POV**

Aku hanya melihat hitam putih dalam mimpiku. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak yakin bahwa hunter didepanku ini adalah dseorang darah murni yang kucari, namun apa salahnya untuk memastikan saja?

Pria manis didepanku tengah menggenggam sebuah pulpen berlapis perak. "Kau pintar juga, Tetsuya..." aku memberi jeda sebentar. "Aku tidak mau membahas ini. Besok latihan basket seperti biasa." Tetsuya menatapku sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_."

 **Akashi POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, GoM latihan di gym, kebuali Kise yang hanya memeluk bola basket sambil melihat kawan-kawannya berlatih. Salahkan temannya yang bermuka imut tanpa ekspresi itu karena bilang dirinya pingsan pada kakaknya yang _brother-complex_. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Ryouta." Kise memandang sebal orang disebelahnya. "Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin main-ssu." Nash terkekeh pelan, adiknya ini benar-benar keras kepala sepertih ayah mereka. "Kau tahu fenomana blood moon?" tanya Nash tiba-tiba. "Blood... Moon?" mungkin baru pertama kali adiknya mendengar hal tersebut.

"Gerhana bulan merah, fenomena itu membuat bulan seolah berwarna merah seperti darah. Konon katanya, saat itulah sumber kekuatan para vampire." Akashi tiba-tiba mendekati mereka sambil berkata demikian. 'Juga saatnya bagi vampire darah murni itu bangkit.' Akashi menambahkan dalam hati. "Bulan depan tepatnya saat bulan purnama, kau bisa melihat fenomena itu."

"Hii... Bukankah vampire itu jelek dan menyeramkan, Akashicchi?" si pirang merinding, lain dengan para vampire disana yang merasa tersinggung. "Tidak juga, banyak vampire tampan dan berwibawa." Akashi menjawab sedikit kesal. Nash menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Kau jarang lihat film tentang vampire, ya? Mereka itu rata-rata sempurna! Ada yang tampan, cantik, bahkan shota juga."

Himuro sedikit was-was dengan Aomine yang menatap tajam Akashi. Namun ia tidak bisa mengawasinya karena mendadak haus. "Atsushi..." kalau sudah begini, Murasakibara tahu harus melakukan apa. "Muro-chin, ayo kita ke taman belakang saja. Disana tidak ada CCTV." Murasakibara menarik lengan Himuro. Si surai ungu pergi tanpa disadari oleh teman-temannya.

"Muro-chin, apa kau tahu siapa vampire darah murni selain Aka-chin?" tanya hunter itu. "Entahlah, tapi yang pasti ia akan bangkit sebentar lagi. Dan aku juga merasakannya." Himuro menjawab. Mereka berjalan terus sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju.

Murasakibara berhenti dekat sumur tua, lalu membiarkan lehernya sedikit terekspos. "Wajahmu pucat, aku juga akan seperti itu jika kelaparan." Himuro terkekeh. "Aku haus, bukan lapar, Atsushi..." matanya berubah menjadi merah darah, kuku-kukunya memanjang. Himuro menancapkan taringnya pada leher Murasakibara. "Ugh... Cepatlah, jangan sampai mereka tahu kau melakukan ini."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku dan malah memberikan darahmu padaku?" si surai hitam melepas gigitannya pada sang hunter. "Ssst, jangan berpikiran begitu." Murasakibara mengelus surai hitam Himuro. "Kita ini sahabat, 'kan? Aku memang membenci vampire, tapi bukan berarti aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Aku yakin, masih ada vampire yang baik. Dan aku yakin, kau adalah salah satunya." Himuro terdiam, Murasakibara Atsushi yang terkenal sebagai raksasa tukang makan kini tengar memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. " _Arigatou_..." Murasakibara memeluk Himuro dan berbisik, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami- _kun_ , apa menurutmu aku ini vampire?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar. "Hah? kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau sudah jelas keturunan hunter!" seru Kagami. "Tapi bukankah aku punya mata yang sama seperti Akashi- _kun_?" pemuda beralis cabang itu tertawa. "Hahaha... Hanya karena matamu, kau curiga pada keturunanmu sendiri? Namamu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang keturunan hunter. Ingat itu! Kalau soal mata _emperor_ , kenapa kau tidak lihat Kise? Dia bukan hunter atau vampire, tapi dia juga bisa masuk _zone_ dan bisa meniru _emperor eye_ milik Akashi. Itu dipengaruhi saat kita suka bermain basket. Tenang saja, bukankah Aomine dan Midorima sudah pernah menjelaskannya?" Kagami mengacak surai biru milik Kuroko.

'Aku adalah keturunan hunter. Aku tidak boleh ragu akan hal itu.' Kuroko tersenyum, pemuda disampingnya ini memang sahabat yang baik. "Ya, pasti ada penjelasan yang logis soal mataku ini." Kagami sweatdrop. 'Padahal main basket dengan mata ajaib seperti itu saja sudah tidak logis...' pikirnya. "Apa kau mau ikut denganku untuk mencari informasi tentang vampire lain?" hunter bayangan tersebut bertanya pada cahayanya. "Tidak ada alasan jika aku menolak. Tentu saja aku ikut! Kau akan selalu berdiri oleh cahaya, dan akulah cahayamu." Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mereka mengadu kepalan tangan, tanda persahabatan mereka yang erat.

"Hey, kalian jangan bermesraan disana!" "AKU TAHU KAU ITU FUDANSHI, TAPI JANGAN JADIKAN AKU SEBAGAI KORBANMU, TSUNDERIMA!" ya, akhirnya mereka adu mulut, sampai Murasakibara dan Himuro kembali. Tentu saja si titan ungu menutupi bekas gigitan coretukenyacoret dengan sebuah syal ungu yang senada dengan warna rambut dan matanya.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Kagami yang tengah berdebat dengan si pencinta ramalan _Oha-Asa_ lalu berbisik padanya. "Kudengar dari beberapa murid kelas tiga, dulu Nash- _senpai_ sangat hebat dalam bermain basket. Namun ia berhenti setelah angkatan kita masuk SMA ini, mau coba _one-on-one_ dengannya?" mendengar itu, si surai merah kehitaman berhenti berdebat dengan si surai hijau. "Menarik juga..."

Kagami mendekati duo pirang disudut lapangan. "Nash- _senpai_ , apakah aku boleh main _one-on-one_ denganmu sebentar?" pinta Kagami. "Boleh saja..." "Kagamicchi, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku-ssu?" Kise jadi kesal sendiri sekarang. "Ryouta, pinjam bolanya." Kise menggeleng. "Aku yang beli kemarin. Hanya aku yang boleh memakainya-ssu!" benar-benar keras kepala. Nash mendekati pot bunga yang entah kenapa ada dibelakang mereka. " _Senpai_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Kagami bingung. "Mau mencari cacing." Kise akhirnya histeris. "HIEEE?! Ini, pakai saja bolanya-ssu! Asal jangan berikan aku makhluk laknat itu-ssu!" "Jangan naik keatas kursi!"

 **Midorima POV**

BaKagami, itu fakta bahwa kalian bermesraan tadi, bukan aku yang fudanshi. "Shin- _chan_ , untuk apa kau bawa benda ini sih?" suara itu mengganggu saja. "Itu _lucky item_ hari ini." Takao sepertinya kesal. "Baiklah, aku akui seluruh _lucky item_ milikmu unik. Tapi adakah yang lebih normal dari sebuah _boneka barbie bergaun pink_ ini?!"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Setidaknya benda itu bisa menjadi penangkal makhluk astral yang lain, dasar nyamuk penghisap darah." Takao pasti kesal, tapi biarkan saja. "Gelarku vampire, bukan nyamuk! Kenapa panggilanku jadi tidak elit begitu sih?" dia benar-benar merengek. "Caramu merengek itu seperti gadis- _nodayo_. Jika kau vampire, aku yakin kau telah hidup ratusan tahun. Apakah aku benar, Takao- _jiji_?" aku melupakan fakta itu sejenak, fakta bahwa aku dan Murasakibara menjadi sahabat vampire tanpa diketahui hunter lain.

"Jangan sebut aku _jiji_ , aku masih muda!" heh, benarkah itu? "Berapa umurmu?" "Aku baru berumur 317 tahun jika kau mau tahu!" ya, kau masih sangat muda Bakao! Seakan mengerti pikiranku, dia berkata lagi. "Apa? Setidaknya aku normal, jadi jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Jika kau mau, kau bisa menanyakan berapa tinggi badan serta umur Aka-" "Kazunari, aku tahu umur dan tinggi badanku sangat jauh berbeda. Bisakah kau tidak membahas soal itu pada Shintarou?" _PLAKKK!_ Aku menampar pemuda disebelahku. "Maaf, ada nyamuk- _nanodayo_." Takao merengek lagi, dia tahu 'nyamuk' yang kumaksud adalah dirinya sendiri.

Aku kembali melihat _one-on-one_ di depan sana, mereka hebat. Kagami hampir mencetak skor dengan _dunk_ jka bolanya tidak di _block_ oleh- Tunggu dulu! Nash- _senpai_ memerhatikan apa? Kurasa tatapannya itu tidak melihat bola ataupun Kagami walau sesaat. Mungkinkah ia menggunakan _zone_? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin karena aku tidak melihat kilatan _zone_. Mungkinkah ia melihat masa depan dari gerakan Kagami? Tapi tu hanya bisa dilihat _emperor eye_. Ah, soal itu, aku harus menanyakannya!

"Takao, apa benar _emperor eye_ hanya dimiliki oleh vampire darah murni?" aku sebenarnya masih ragu pada Kuroko yang punya emperor eye. "Kau salah besar, Shin- _chan_. Vampire darah murni bukan memiliki _emperor eye_ , tapi berpotensi untuk memilikinya." Kuroko memilikinya sejak masih SMP, apa mungkin ia vampire itu? Namun ia sudah jelas keturunan hunter bayangan. Tidak mungkin ia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Sekarang aku tengah memikirkan cara untuk membongkar identitasnya. Kedua pemuda pirang bermarga Kise itu adalah saudara, sudah jelas karena marga mereka sama dan mereka juga mirip. Tapi kakaknya memiliki _emperor eye_ dan adiknya bisa meniru _emperor eye_ milik Akashi. Jika salah satu dari mereka adalah darah murni, seharusnya ada total tiga ditambah Akashi. Tidak mungkin seseorang adalah vampire dan saudaranya adalah manusia.

Sekarang aku bisa memastikan siapa vampire misterius itu dengan satu cara. "Takao, ada berapa vampire darah murni disini? Dan apa kau tahu siapa Kise Ryouta?" tidak mungkin jika aku langsung menanyai Kuroko. Jadi hanya Kise yang aku tanyakan. "Eh? Aku hanya merasa dua vampire darah murni disini. Dan kenapa kau tanyasi pirang? Dia itu manusia."

Aku benar-benar membatu. Kise adalah manusia, jadi tidak mungkin kakanya adalah vampire. Jadi artinya, darah murni selain Akashi itu... Kuroko?

 **Midorima POV end**

.

.

.

 **Murasakibara POV**

"Ryouta, antar aku ke kantin!" aku mendengar seseorang menyebut 'kantin' dan membuatku semangat. "AKU IKUT!" terlalu bersemangat, sampai... _PLUK!_ 'Sialan...' pil darah itu jatuh dari jaketku dan sialnya diketahui oleh Mine-chin. Bisa gawat jika ia tahu kalau aku memberikan darahku pada Muro-chin. Bisa-bisa aku akan dimarahi dan Muro-chin akan dibunuh. "Apa. Kau. Bisa. Jelaskan. Tentang. Ini?" penuh penekanan disetiap kata, Mine-chin menatapku tajam. Ia akan jadi sangat protektif pada teman-temannya jika sudah berhubungan tentang darah dan vampire. Dibelakangnya ada Muro-chin yang berekspresi datar, namun sorot matanya khawatir. "Tak biasanya kau memasang wajah panik begitu." Muro-chin, bantu aku! "Bagaimana tidak panik? Aku bisa ketinggalan ke kantin kalau kau menahanku!" aku mengambil kotak pil dari tangan si hunter biru dan melemparnya pada sahabat vampireku. "Muro-chin, tadi kau menitipkannya padaku 'kan? Kau bisa ambil itu sekarang."

Segera saja ia menangkap kotak pil darah miliku. "Ah, iya. Arigatou, maaf merepotkanmu Atsushi." Muro-chin tersenyum padaku, namun aku bisa menangkap makna sebenarnya dari kalimat 'Arigatou, maaf merepotkanmu' yang diucapkan olehnya. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya sebentar lalu mengikuti Kise bersaudara. 'Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong padamu Mine-chin, tapi saat kau marah kau itu menyeramkan.'

Aku menyamai langkahku dengan dua orang kakak-adik yang kukenal. "Kalian tahu soal siswi kelas tiga yang meninggal itu?" terlalu sepi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Bahkan kami mendengar langsung dari saksinya. Dia bilang itu seperti ulah... vampire?" pasti ada yang lepas kendali. Entahlah, mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan Muro-chin untuk menyelidikinya nanti. Setelah Kise-chin bilang begitu, tidak ada lagi yang kami bicarakan sampai kita didepan kantin. Aku dan duo pirang disampingku melotot horor. Kantin benar-benar dipenuhi siswa-siswi sekarang.

.

.

.

"Murasakibaracchi, kenapa kau malah membeli _snack_ lagi-ssu? Persediaanmu masih banyak!" aku mengabaikan omelan Kise-chin. "Ah, akhirnya kau datang!" ya, akhirnya Nash- _senpai_ datang juga dengan botol minum yang kembali terisi penuh oleh cairan merah- Apa itu?! Merah? Mungkinkah itu... "Kau membuat kami menunggu! Sebagai hukumannya..." mata cokelat adiknya melirik kearah botol minum yang terisi cairan mencurigakan tersebut.

"Hm? Ap-" _BYUUUR!_ "AARGH! AKU BARU SAJA MEMBELINYA!" "HAHAHA..." baru saja membuka botolnya dan berniat untuk minum, tapi adiknya yang jahil ini malah merebut botol tersebut sehingga isinya tumpah mengenai semak-semak mawar putih disamping kami lalu tertawa nista. "Kise-chin, kupu-kupu itu jadi kebasahan juga."

Kupu-kupu hitam itu terbang menjauh. Kise-chin malah memetik bunga mawar putih dan menjilat bagian yang terkena cipratan liquid merah tadi. "Ryouta! Mawar putih itu kotor terkena hujan dan pestisida sebelumnya!" "Kenapa kau tidak membelikan aku minuman ini juga?! Rasanya manis." Kise-chin mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar. Syukurlah, itu hanya minuman biasa dan bisa diminum manusia. Kenapa aku malah berpikir yang macam-macam? Hahaha...

"Beli saja sendiri!"

"Aku tidak tahu di kantin sebelah mana!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Hidoi-ssu!"

Ya, aku malas mendengar perdebatan kakak-adik yang satu ini...

 **Murasakibara POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko POV**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, dan aku mendapat mimpi buruk. Aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Aomine- _kun_ agar ia bisa datang kesini. Suasana asrama yang gelap juga tambah membuatku ketakutan sehingga membangunkan Kagami- _kun_. _TOK... TOK... TOK..._ Akhirnya ia datang! Aku segera membuka pintu, namun lorong ini begitu gelap. "Aomine- _kun_? Kau dimana?" hening. "Aku ada di depanmu dari dari tadi, Tetsu..." konyol! Ini benar-benar konyol! " _Sumimasen_ , silahkan masuk."

Biasanya yang memberi jawaban begitu ketika Aomine- _kun_ bertanya adalah aku, tapi kenapa sekarang malah berbalik?! Aku menyalakan sebatang lilin karena jika diatas pukul sepuluh malam listrik asrama Teiko akan dimatikan. "Tetsu, kau mimpi apa?"

Aku sebenarnya takut untuk menceritakannya, tapi mungkin saja Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ bisa memberi petunjuk soal mimpiku. "Aku melihat dalam hitam dan putih, seorang anak yang sepertinya baru berumur lima tahun memeluk seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibunya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu. Namun aku bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu..." aku memberi jeda. "Intinya, wanita itu meminta maaf pada anaknya karena telah mengubahnya menjadi manusia..." "Vampire darah murni yang menjadi manusia, tak lama lagi ia akan kembali..." kata Kagami- _kun_. 'Apakah itu... Aku?'

 **Kuroko POV end**

.

.

.

 **Kise POV**

Aku terbangun, kenapa aku malah merasakan dingin seperti ini? Aku turun dari tempat tidurku, rupanya Aominecchi lupa menutup jendela kamar. Tapi kemana dia? Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu dan mulai menutup jendela kamar. Pandanganku teralih pada meja belajar disudut ruangan. Sebuah mawar yang kupetik tadi sudah tampak layu, aku mengambilnya dan hendak membuangnya. "Eh, bukankah tadi ini mawar putih? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi mawar merah-ssu?" jendela kamarku terbuka lagi oleh angin, lalu menerbangkan kelopak mawar itu...

 **Kise POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang terjadi setelah satu bulan berlalu semenjak Kagami dan Nash latihan _one-on-one_. Satu yang bisa Kagami simpulkan, Kise Nash sangat hebat dalam bermain basket.

 **Kagami POV**

Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana kakaknya Kise bermain basket. Tatapan itu seperti Akashi. Sebelumnya, aku sempat merekam percakapan Kuroko dengan Akashi mengenai kemampuan mata hunter dan vampire. Tentu saja saat itu Aomine hampir mengamuk pada Akashi jika Momoi tidak menahannya dan memberi informasi tentang vampire lain. Aku dan Kuroko juga telah mendapat informasi tentang beberapa vampire, contohnya Nijimura- _senpai_ dan Sakurai Ryo yang sama-sama golongan tiga.

Karena ini jam istirahat kedua, kami para keturunan hunter berkumpul seperti biasa dan tengah menunggu Momoi. Di kelas ini hanya ada aku, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara. Sedangkan Kuroko entah ada dimana

 _BRAK!_

Sampai pintu kelas terbuka dengan cara dibanting lalu ditutup kembali dengan cara yang sama oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. "Oy, Satsuki! Santai saj-" "Kau tidak akan santai bila tahu apa informasi yang baru kudapatkan!" kalimat Aomine terputus oleh perkataan Momoi. "Bukannya aku peduli- _nanodayo_ , tapi ada apa sampai kau tidak tenang begitu, Momoi?" baiklah, sifat tsundere si hunter hijau sepertinya sedah sampai tahap stadium akhir.

"Vampire darah murni yang selama ini kita cari..."

"Kurokocchi~" Kise datang dan mencari baayanganku."Mana Kurokocchi? Aku butuh kehangatan-ssu. Aku ingin memeluknya!" Aomine memandangnya bingung, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

 **Kuroko POV end**

 **Aomine POV**

Entah kenapa terbesit rasa cemburu saat melihat Kise mencari dan ingin memeluk Tetsu, namun aku tidak terlalu mementingkan hal itu karena wajah Kise terlihat pucat. 'Tidak seperti biasanya...' pikirku. Aku melepas mantelku dan memberikannya pada si pirang. "Kau bilang butuh kehangatan, 'kan?" kataku saat dia menatapku bingung. "HUWEEE! Ternyata masih ada yang perhatian padaku-ssu!" "Hentikan itu, Kise! Kau berisik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu dia gerhana bulan merahnya, Aominecchi!" aku dan beberapa anggota klub basket tengah melihat blood moon diatap asrama Teiko ini. Banyak yang mengabadikan fenomena langka yang kubenci dan mengingatkanku pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Tepatnya saat para vampire menjadi kuat dan membunuh orang tuaku didepan mataku sendiri. Itu sebabnya aku sangat membenci mereka, juga gerhana ini. Oh, ingatkan aku untuk membuat alasan agar teman-temanku berkumpul tengah malam beberapa menit lagi dan membuat penjagaan ketat.

Tengah malam saat gerhana bulan merah, vampire darah murni yang misterius itu akan bangkit. Sebenarnya aku masih waspada dengan Tetsu karena _emperor_ miliknya. "Kise, aku sebenarnya sedikit iri padamu. Kau masih punya seorang kakak yang bisa melindungimu disaat kedua orang tuamu pergi..." tanpa sadar, aku berkata lirih. "Nash itu orangnya _brother-complex_. Dia bilang bisa menjadi seperti itu karena dulu, aku dan kedua orang tuaku terlibat sebuah kecelakaan mobil." Kise menatap bulan merah itu.

"Aku tidak memaksamu jika ingin menceritakan-" "Tidak, aku akan cerita." Kise dan aku sedikit jauh dengan yang lain, sehingga kami bisa berbicara tentang apapun dengan leluasa. "Nash bilang, dia bersama bibi saat itu. Sedangkan aku bersama kedua orang tuaku baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat yang tidak aku ingat. Namun ada sebuah truk yang menabrak mobil keluargaku. Walaupun tidak ada yang aku ingat saat bangun. Aku hanya ingat namaku Kise Ryouta, dan kakakku Kise Nash. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal."

Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan masa lalu si pirang berisik ini. Wajah ceria yang selalu ia tampilkan, menutupi kisah yang pilu yang ia alami. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajah otou-sama dan okaa-sama karena tidak ada foto mereka sama sekali. Mereka tidak suka berfoto."

Suaranya memelan pada bagian akhir, dan ternyata perasaanku benar. Setelah ini dia pasti- "Aominecchi, aku kedinginan..." _BRUK!_ "Kise!"-kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam dikamarku, menunggu Kise membuka matanya. Namun sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselku yang menampilkan nama 'BaKagami' membuatku mau tak mau keluar kamar untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ada apa, baKagami?" _"Ahomine! Siapkan pistol dan peluru perak itu!"_ pistol biasa, karena dulu tou-san adalah seorang polisi. Bahkan tou-san memberikannya pada teman-temanku yang merupakan keturunan hunter. Namun kenapa harus diisi peluru perak itu? _"Vampire darah murni itu akan bangkit! Kau ingat kan?"_ "APA?!" aku terkejut dengan jawaban dari seberang sana.

Aku menutup panggilan secara sepihak dan berbalik ke kamarku. Namun yang kulihat adalah Kise yang digendong kakaknya dengan _bridal style_. "Nash- _senpai_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku melihat pintu balkon terbuka. Mungkin ia melompat dari kamarnya di lantai tiga? Namun tatapannya begitu dingin. "Kau tidak perlu mengetahui alasanku membawa Ryouta." Nash- _senpai_ berkata disertai angin besar yang masuk melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka, aku juga sempat melihatnya membawa Kise pergi dengan melompat dari balkon. Tak lama, angin beerhenti dan aku menuju balkon kamar, tetapi mereka berdua telah hilang...

 **Aomine POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kise POV**

Dingin, seperti yang akhir-akhir ini selalu kurasakan. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, hanya terlihat pemandangan salju yang turun dari langit. Aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit hangat, ada seseorang disini tengah melindungiku dari dinginnya udara ini. Aku melihat surai pirang kakakku walaupun samar.

Namun mataku terbelalak saat merasakan sensasi panas dan perih pada leherku. Lalu aku merasakan cairan merah kental dan hangat mengalir dari sana. "Nash, apa yang- Hmph!" kenapa kau menutup mulutku? Kenapa kau juga menahan tanganku? Aku tidak akan berteriak, sungguh! Adakah sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan dariku? Kenapa leherku seperti terbakar? Kumohon, lepaskan aku!

Aku tidak merasakan kehangatan lagi seperti sebelumnya, rasanya tubuhku membeku ditengah musim dingin ini. Aku merasa lemas dan perlahan kegelapan menyelimutiku kembali...

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: Holaaa... Saya bawa chapter 2 ^_^ terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview cerita gaje saya ini #plak

Saya seneng banget pas tau review yang ngelebihin perkiraan aku :D ini balasan reviewnya:

 **Hyuann** -san: Wah... makasih sudah review ^_^ saya gak nyangka FF nya bakal bikin penasaran '-'. Oke, ini udah lanjut :D

 **Midorima Ryouta** -san: TERNYATA ADA JUGA YANG PENDAPATNYA SAMA DENGAN SAYAH #plak. Oke, ini sudah lanjut :D

 **KiRyuu7** -san: Hayoo tebak, Kise kenapa yaa? #slap. Itu karena AoKi adalah OTP saya :') yosh, ini sudah lanjut :D

 **febiputrisetyowati41** -san: Ini sudah lanjut :D

 **vira-hime** -san: Oke, ini sudah lanjut :D

Maaf saya jawab gak pake PM karena koneksi lemot TT^TT

Review please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Bangkitnya Sang Darah Murni

_**Kise POV**_

 _Dingin, seperti yang akhir-akhir ini selalu kurasakan. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, hanya terlihat pemandangan salju yang turun dari langit. Aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit hangat, ada seseorang disini tengah melindungiku dari dinginnya udara ini. Aku melihat surai pirang kakakku walaupun samar._

 _Namun mataku terbelalak saat merasakan sensasi panas dan perih pada leherku. Lalu aku merasakan cairan merah kental dan hangat mengalir dari sana. "Nash, apa yang- Hmph!" kenapa kau menutup mulutku? Kenapa kau juga menahan tanganku? Aku tidak akan berteriak, sungguh! Adakah sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan dariku? Kenapa leherku seperti terbakar? Kumohon, lepaskan aku!_

 _Aku tidak merasakan kehangatan lagi seperti sebelumnya, rasanya tubuhku membeku ditengah musim dingin ini. Aku merasa lemas dan perlahan kegelapan menyelimutiku kembali..._

* * *

 **The Cold One**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke-Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, typo, gaje, sho-ai, alur ngebut, dll *sebaiknya chapter ini dibaca saat tidak puasa/siang*ada adegan kissu :v

* * *

Pada musin panas, seharusnya tempat itu adalah padang rumput yang luas dan indah. Namun kini hanya diselimuti oleh salju musim dingin. Seorang pemuda pirang disana melirik arlojinya. Ah, beberapa menit lagi tepat tengah malam. Ia menatap pemuda pirang lain yang tampak lebih muda darinya. Ia bergumam, hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "Gomenasai, Ryouta. Sudah cukup aku merahasiakan semuanya darimu. Sekarang, waktu yang tepat untukmu kembali..." mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah darah, taringnya memanjang perlahan lalu menggigit leher pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ryouta'.

Ryouta terbangun lalu matanya membulat terkejut. "Nash, apa yang- Hmph!" pemuda itu tak ingin adiknya akan takut dan menjauhi dirinya, Nash membekap mulut adiknya. Ia terus menghisap darah Ryouta, sampai adiknya kembali lemas dan hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut biru gelap tengah berlari menembus dinginnya udara malam dan salju yang turun perlahan ke bumi. 'Tetsu tidak terlihat, aku takut dia adalah vampire darah murni yang akan bangkit itu, lalu dimana Nash- _senpai_ dan Kise?' pikirnya khawatir. Kise Ryouta, pemuda pirang yang selalu ceria dengan senyuman hangat, ialah yang membuat pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki ini sangat khawatir.

Namun tampaknya Aomine tidak menyadari sosok yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sosok dengan surai _baby blue_ dengan hawa kehadiran yang tipis, manik _azure_ miliknya bersinar terang ditengah kegelapan malam yang hanya disinari oleh bulan berwarna merah darah.

.

.

.

Nash mengelus surai pirang adiknya. "Sifatmu benar-benar mirip _otou-sama_ yang keras kepala, dan wajahmu sangat mirip _okaa-sama_ yang manis..." wajah Ryouta disinari cahaya bulan merah. Nash menggigit pergelangan tangannya, dengan taring yang tajam dengan mudah ia berhasil membuat cairan merah pekat mengalir dari sana. _"Jika sudah saatnya, buatlah Ryouta-kun kembali bangkit dengan darahmu. Bawa ia ke tempat yang sudah kami siapkan dan biarkan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus untuk memberikannya darah dengan menciumnya agar ia benar-benar bangkit. Okaa-sama dan otou-sama menyanyangi kalian. Tolong jaga Ryouta-kun untuk kami..."_

'Ryouta sudah pernah menerima ciuman dari seseorang, _okaa-sama_. Dan aku yakin, orang itu tengah mencarinya sekarang dan akan membuatnya kembali...' adiknya itu tidak sadarkan diri, lalu bagaimana caranya agar ia meminum darah kakaknya? 'Haruskah aku mencium adikku sendiri? Itu tidak mungkin!' pikiran Nash menjadi kacau. 'Tapi sudah lima ratus tahun aku menunggu gerhana bulan merah sempurna ini, dan ini adalah saatnya Ryouta kembali.' mengabaikan keraguan yang menghampiri, Nash mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ryouta. Ia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menciumya, namun hanya itu satu-satunya cara.

Dari sela-sela bibir mereka, tetesan cairan merah pekat turun perlahan tertarik oleh gravitasi. Keseluruhan darah dalam mulutnya sudah masuk dalam tubuh adiknya, Nash segera melepas ciuman mereka dan membawa Ryouta pergi menuju sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari sana.

Pintu kuil terbuka dengan sendirinya, menampilkan ruangan yang luas didalamnya. Di tengah kuil itu terdapat sebuah altar yang dilapisi kain berwarna putih dan kelopak mawar putih yang bertaburan dengan empat bunga mawar putih yang terletak disetiap sudutnya. Nash membaringkan tubuh Ryouta disana, diatas altar itu tidak ada langit-langit kuil. Ryouta benar-benar disinari oleh cahaya bulan merah dari langit.

.

.

.

 **Aomine POV**

'Kise... Dimana kau sekarang?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, karena aku menyayanginya sejak kami pertama kali bertemu. Dan aku mulai menyadari perasaan aneh ini berkembang sejak aku berada di SMA Teiko dengannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindunginya, perasaan tidak ingin kehilangannya, perasaan cemburu ketika ia datang dan memeluk Tetsu didepanku. Perasaan ini bahkan sudah melebihi kata 'sayang', apa mungkin ini cinta?

Pertama kali aku dan dia bertemu itu saat aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Perlahan mataku memanas, pandanganku memburam. Sial, kenapa aku jadi lemah begini? Walaupun aku benar-benar tak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis setelah _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ dibunuh vampire, dan kali ini aku menangis karena Kise.

Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya sekarang, aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untuk kedua kalinya. Senyumannya, suaranya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia pergi dari sisiku. ' _Kami-sama_ , tolong lindungi Kise dimanapun ia berada...'

 **Aomine POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kise POV**

Aku terbangun disebuah tempat yang asing, kulihat aku hanya memakai pakaian putih polos berlengan pendek dan celana putih polos selutut. Disini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, aku dikelilingi pohon-pohon. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untukku menyadari tempat ini. Hutan.

Aku mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang dililit oleh tanaman mawar putih. Tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh bunga mawar putih disana. Namun duri tanaman itu mengenai jariku karena kurang berhati-hati. Setetes darahku mengenai bunga mawar lain yang ada dibawah. Mataku terbelalak melihat bunga mawar putih itu berubah menjadi mawar merah, begitu juga bunga yang lain. Kabut tebal datang tiba-tiba dan seluruh pohon disini menggugurkan daunnya, sedangkan kayu pohon dan tanah menjadi sangat kering.

Kabut ini menghilang tiba-tiba, aku segera berlari tak tentu arah untuk mencari jalan keluar. Aku harus pergi dari sini, aku terus berlari tanpa peduli bahwa aku tidak menggunakan alas kaki sekarang. 'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa-ssu?' ingatan sebelum aku berada disini kembali berputar. Bulan merah, salju yang turun, dan-

Segera saja aku meraba leherku sendiri. 'Tidak apa-apa...' pikiranku kosong, aku berhenti berlari ketika menyadari bahwa aku sudah ada diluar hutan. Namun kini didepanku terdapat bangunan-bangunan bergaya eropa kuno.

Aku tertarik pada sebuah menara disana, namun kulihat ada seseorang berbaju hitam dengan mata merah menatapku sambil berdiri di pagar atas menara dengan keseimbangan yang hebat. Ia tidak terlihat takut walaupun menara itu tinggi, mungkin sekitar 25 meter. Sinar bulan kembali menerangi setelah tertutup awan untuk beberapa saat., menyinari surai pirang orang itu yang wajahnya mirip denganku. "Nash?"

Dia pergi dari sana dengan kecepatan luar biasa, bahkan aku hanya melihat bayangannya saja. Aku berlari, hendak mengejar walau tak mungkin. Namun aku melihat seseorang didepanku, surai biru tua miliknya tertiup angin perlahan. "Aominecchi..." dia tidak menjawabku. Hampir saja aku menyentuh pundaknya jika dari dalam tanah yang kupijak ini tumbuh sebuah tanaman mawar yang melilitku serta tanganku yang terulur, ingin menggapai pemuda itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia terasa begitu jauh..."AOMINECCHI!"

 **Kise POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mayuzumi POV**

Aku, Imayoshi Shouichi, dan Kasamatsu Yukio tengah menunggu didepan sebuah rumah mewah. Dulu, para vampire dibantai oleh para hunter liar di daerah sini. Sekarang kami jauh dengan asrama. Kami diam, tidak saling berbicara. Sampai akhirnya, "Kekuatan ini, _emperor eye_?" aku juga merasakannya. Apa yang dikatakan temanku yang sipit itu.

Kedua temanku sibuk membicarakan kekuatan aneh _emperor eye_ yang kami rasakan. Aku melihat salju yang turun perlahan dari langit. Putih bersih, aku jadi teringat tentang kuil putih yang berada di daerah ini. Katanya ada sebuah altar dengan mawar putih yang tak pernah layu, namun aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku tak begitu percaya legenda vampire, sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar diubah menjadi seorang vampire oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

Tanpa sadar, aku memikirkan masa lalu sampai aku bisa mencium bau darah manusia dari jarak jauh. Namun mataku dan kedua temanku terbelalak ketika mencium bau darah yang lain. "Darah ini... Mungkinkah..."

 **Mayuzumi POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine melihat cahaya bulan merah itu seperti tertarik pada suatu tempat. Hatinya bilang agar dirinya mengikuti cahaya itu. Masih tidak menyadari sosok dengan mata biru muda bersinar yang mengikutinya.

 **Aomine POV**

Cahaya bulan itu, seperti tertarik pada suatu tempat. Dan entah kenapa aku juga tertarik untuk menuju tempat itu. Aku sudah menggeggam sebuah tongkat perak yang berukuran sepuluh centi. Aku melirik arloji yang kupakai, tiga menit lagi tepat tengah malam.

Mau tak mau, aku berlari ketempat cahaya bulan merah itu tertarik. Sampai langkahku berhenti didepan sebuah kuil putih. Mitos yang pernah kudengar adalah altar tengah kuil itu yang dilapisi kain putih dan kelopak bunga mawar putih bertaburan serta terdapat empat bunga mawar putih yang tidak pernah layu. Katanya, suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang di altar itu untuk menunggu orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus membangunkan seseorang itu dengan darah lewat sebuah ciuman.

" _Yaampun, kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu, Kise-kun?"_

" _Diluar hujan, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan masakan bibi untukmu."_

" _Dasar kau ini, bukannya bisa pakai payung atau jas hujan?"_

" _Aomine-kun pelupa! Sabtu kan TK libur, tapi SD sekolah. Jadi jas hujanku dipinjam Nash!"_

" _Bibimu sendiri?"_

" _Belanja."_

" _Hah... Ayo ke kamarku. Kau harus cepat mandi dan gunakan bajuku dulu."_

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya, itu terjadi saat pagi hari setelah malam pembunuhan orang tuaku. Tanpa membuang waktu aku melangkah menaiki tiga anak tangga. Perasaankku berkata jika aku masuk kedalam, aku akan menemukan apa yang kucari.

" _Kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengantar makanan untukku? Kita bahkan baru kenal tadi malam..."_

" _Entahlah, mungkin karena aku sayang padamu? Aku khawatir, memangnya kau bisa masak?"_

" _Tidak bisa sih... Arigatou, Kise-kun. Aku juga sayang padamu."_

" _Aku pernah dengar kalau dua orang saling menyayangi, itu artinya cinta. Dan biasanya orang yang saling cinta itu ciuman di bibir mereka. Kau maku menciumku, Aomine-kun?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_

" _Hore! Aku mencintaimu Aominecchi!"_

" _Aomine... cchi?!"_

Haha, pikiranku dan Kise masih polos saat itu. Wajar saja jika tidak menyadari arti 'cinta' dan 'ciuman'. Aku mematung saat melihat ada seseorang terbaring di altar. Aku menghampiri sosok itu, sosok yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Surai pirang cerah, bulu mata yang lentik, namun kulitnya pucat. Walau begitu, ia tampak manis disinari cahaya bulan merah.

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri, lalu mencium sosok manis yang terbaring didepanku. Ia sangat dingin. "Mmmh..." Kise terbangun dan menjilat bibirku. Aku melepaskan ciuman kami, namun kulihat sepasang mata _emperor_ berwarna biru yang bersinar didepan sana, sekitar dua meter dariku dan Kise.

"Aominecchi?" tidak menjawap panggilan Kise, aku segera mendekati pemilik _emperor eye_ itu lalu membenturkan ujung tongkat perak itu ke lantai. Tongkat perak miliku diselimuti oleh cahaya biru, lalu berubah menjadi sebuah senjata keturunan hunter biru, sabit perak. Aku menodongkan sabitku pada sosok bersurai _baby blue_ didepanku. Aku tidak takut Kise akan terluka karena kini posisiku berada didepan altar. "Sebagai keturunan hunter biru, aku bisa merasakan dua vampire disini. Tetsu! Kau mengubah Kise-"

"Aominecchi, hentikan!" kenapa? Kenapa kau malah melindunginya, Kise? "Kurokocchi benar-benar manusia-ssu! Sebenarnya vampire darah murni itu adalah... adalah... Aku dan Nash onii-sama."

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau adalah orang baik, tidak mungkin ia vampire itu... "Maafkan aku, Aominecchi..."

 **Aomine POV end**

 _SYUT... BRUK!_ Sesosok pemuda melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, menggendong Kise Ryouta ke lantai dua kuil. "Nash- _senpai_... Jadi kalian..." _KLANG!_ Manik _navy blue_ Aomine terbelalak, ia menjatuhkan sabit perak miliknya. "Ryouta adalah putra kedua dari keturunan vampire darah murni keluarga Kise. Bahkan walau ia vampire yang kau benci sekalipun, kau tetap sudah terikat dan membuatnya bangkit kembali."

Aomine sangat membenci vampire, mereka membuatnya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ratusan tahun lalu mereka membunuh banyak manusia. Tetapi pemuda eksotis itu tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup membenci orang yang ia cintai. Nash pergi dari sana, membawa sosok Kise Ryouta yang dicintai Aomine Daiki. "Aomine-kun, ayo kita kembali." Kuroko mendekati Aomine. "Tetsu, jika kau ada pada posisiku... Apa kau sanggup membenci Kagami? Atau jika kau ada diposisi Kise, apa kau sanggup dibenci Kagami?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa dugaanku salah?!" Takao bergumam sendiri, matanya yang berwarna merah darah kini menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Takao." Midorima mengingatkan. "Sekarang, ceritakan padaku tentang apa yang terjadi." Takao memandang pemuda bersurai hijau yang mencadi coretsemenyacoret teman sekamarnya. "Shin- _chan_ , selama ini bukan ada dua vampire darah murni yang mengelilingi kita. Tapi ada lima..."

Mata hijau Midorima membulat, apakah sebanyak itu? "Jangan bercanda, Takao!" pemuda asal SMP Shuutoku itu meremas selimutnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kesal, sedih marah, terkejut, takut, semua menjadi satu. "Aku tidak bercanda, Midorima!" kali ini, manik hijaunya kembali terbelalak. Kemana panggilan 'Shin- _chan_ ' yang menurutnya menyebalkan? Kali ini Takao benar-benar serius.

Karena melihat pemuda raven didepannya begitu tegang, Midorima mengambil _cutter_ dari laci meja belajar dan melukai telapak tangan kanannya. "Ini, minum dulu agar kau bisa tenang sedikit. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu- _nanodayo_." Dasar tsundere.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nash berjalan membawa adiknya ke suatu tempat. "Sudah lebih dari lima ratus tahun, tempat ini tidak berubah juga..." gumamnya. "Ryouta, apa kau tahu aku kesal terjebak menjadi anak berumur tujuh tahun selama lima ratus tahun?" ia tahu pertanyaan itu tak akan dijawab oleh adiknya.

Salju terus turun dari langit malam, tempat itu adalah padang rumput yang luas dan indah pada musim panas. Namun tempat itu adalah sebuah kota yang hancur pada lima ratus tahun lalu. Kota itu hanya menyisakan empat buah bangunan, yaitu kuil putih, rumah mewah tempat dimana ketiga vampire kelas XII menunggu, sebuah menara, dan SMA Teiko.

Kota itu tidak seperti kota-kota lain di Jepang karena bangunan yang bergaya Eropa. Namun, kota ini adalah tempat para vampire tinggal. Setelah ada sebuah kejadian, tempat itu hancur. Kuil putih, menara, dan rumah mewah itu terbengkalai, hanya SMA Teiko yang masih terus diingat dan perlahan asrama Teiko dibangun. Sebuah sekolah ditengah kota yang hancur. Nash benar-benar merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu. Ia merindukan kota ini, teman-temannya, keluarganya, namun semuanya sudah lenyap. Hanya Kise Ryouta-adiknya-yang tersisa.

 _ **Flashback**_

"JANGAN REBUT MAINANKU!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang. "INI MAINANKU, SHOTA!" balas anak lain yang sama-sama berambut pirang. "HIDOI!" kedua anak itu, Kise Ryouta dan Kise Nash. Mereka memang seperti ini, sering bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. "Nash- _kun_ , mengalah sedikit untuk adikmu tidak masalah 'kan?" kata seorang wanita berambut pirang melerai mereka. Putra sulung keluarga itu cemberut, berbeda dengan si bungsu yang tertawa puas. "Dan jangan kau pikir bahwa kau benar, vampire kecil. Jika kau ingin meminjamnya tidak salah untuk bilang pada kakakmu dulu dulu 'kan, Ryouta- _kun_?" kini gantian si sulung tertawa dan si bungsu cemberut.

"Nah, dengar apa kata _okaa-sama_. Kalian ini saudara tapi kenapa tidak akur, hmm?" tanya sosok pria berambut pirang menghampiri mereka. "Dia yang mulai, _otou-sama_!" kedua kakak beradik itu berkata bersamaan dan saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Sedangkan sang ayah gemas dengan kelakuan kedua putranya hanya mengacak surai pirang mereka yang sama sepertinya. "Kalian adalah keturunan darah murni, ingat? Vampire golongan satu, bersama empat keluarga darah murni yang lain. Jangan bersikap begitu." kedua bocah pirang itu terdiam. "Vampire darah murni itu apa-ssu? Kenapa dengan itu kita dihormati vampire lain?" Ryouta bingung dengan perkataan ayahnya. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti."

 _TOK... TOK... TOK..._ Ketukan pintu terdengar, satu-satunya perempuan disana membuka pintu. Namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. "Shiori- _san_?" katanya, tidak biasanya ia menampilkan wajah... khawatir? "Syukurlah, kalian masih disini. Sebaiknya kalian cepat amankan anak-anak!" wanita dari keluarga Akashi itu berkata dengan wajah khawatir. "Aku sudah memaksa Masaomi- _kun_ untuk membawa Sei- _kun_ pergi jauh dari sini." Nash melihat kepanikan Shiori ikut bingung. " _Ba-san_ , kenapa panik begitu?" pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja. "Iya, memangnya ada apa-ssu?" adiknya menyetujui. "Sebenarnya kita tengah... umm... Petak umpet! Ya, kami tengah bermain petak umpet dengan hunter. Karena sekarang mereka yang jaga, jangan sampai kau ditemukan oleh mereka, Ryouta- _kun_." Shiori tersenyum palsu.

Kise Ryouta yang sangat polos saat itu langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga untuk mencari tempat sembunyi. Berbeda dengan orang tua dan kakanya yang mengerti maksud Akashi Shiori. "Sial, mereka tinggal tiga ratus meter lagi dari sini!" wanita bersurai merah berseru panik. "Jaga adikmu." Nash mengerti dan langsung menyeret Ryouta dari ruang keluarga menuju kamar orang tuanya. "Baka, kalau tiduran di sofa akan mudah ditemukan!" pintu kamar ditutup. Kamar itu terhubung dengan sebuah ruangan kosong. Sementara diluar rumah, ketiga vampire darah murni dewasa tengah berhadapan dengan belasan hunter. "Mereka hunter liar, tiba-tiba saja menyerang." Shiori berbisik. "Perjanjian vampire dan hunter itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kami."

Tiga tahun lalu, vampire membantai manusia dengan alasan 'makanan'. Namun kemudian banyak vampire yang dibunuh oleh enam keturunan hunter yang dilambangkan oleh warna, cahaya, dan bayangan. Setelahnya diadakan perundingan, perwakilan dari kaum vampire adalah keluarga Akashi, sedangkan dari kaum manusia adalah keluarga Aomine. Keduanya membuat sebuah kesepakatan, hunter tidak akan membunuh vampire jika vampire tidak melukai manusia dengan sengaja.

"Aku kagum kalian bisa membuat kami terpojok. Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya pria keturunan keluarga Kise pada mereka. "Hanya bermain-main. Hmm... Aku merasakan dua vampire darah murni lagi. Mereka saudara, apa aku benar?" kata salah satu diantara mereka. " _Belial eye_ , aku merasakannya. _Emperor eye_ yang hampir mirip dengan bocah Akashi itu ya? Mungkin akan seru jika sedikit 'bermain' dengan pemilik mata itu. Sayang, si merah menghilang dari sini." ketiga vampire mematung. 'Kekuatan Nash- _kun_ dan Seijuurou- _kun_ , bagaimana hunter liar bisa mengetahui sejauh ini?' batin pria dan wanita pirang itu bersamaan. Untuk hunter liar, mereka bahkan terlalu hebat. "Dan satu lagi mempunyai potensi yang hebat, bagaimana jika kita 'mengambil' yang satunya? HAHAHA!" ibu dari kedua anak yang dimaksud tentu saja geram. "Sialan..." katanya. "JANGAN HARAP KALIAN BISA MENYENTUH PUTRAKU!" lalu pertarungan tak dapat dihindari lagi.

Sedangkan didalam rumah, lebih tepatnya dalam kamar kedua orangtuanya, Ryouta ditengah kamar itu dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menandakan bahwa saat ini ia ketakutan. "Bau darah ini terlalu menyengat, apakah mereka benar-benar bermain petak umpet?" ia memandang kakaknya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, walaupun mereka sering betengkar tapi mereka saling menyayangi sebagai saudara. "Tenanglah, suatu saat kau akan mengerti dengan situasi sekarang. Kita harus tetap disini menunggu 'permainan' selesai, oke? Aku akan disini bersamamu untuk menunggu juga, jadi kau tidak perlu takut kita akan mudah ditemukan." Nash mengelus surai pirang Ryouta.

"Nash- _kun_ , Ryouta- _kun_ , apa kalian ada didalam?" suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa keduanya. " _Onii-sama_ , itu suara _okaa-sama_!" si sulung meraih kunci kamar dan membuka pintu, tampak ibunya yang memandang mereka. Wanita itu berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua putranya. " _Otou-sama_ dimana?" tanya si bungsu, namun tidak digubris sama sekali. "Tunggulah dekat pintu ruangan kosong itu, Ryouta- _kun_."

Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca menatap putra pertamanya. " _Okaa-sama_ dan _otou-sama_ tahu, kau adalah kakak yang baik. Kami yakin kau bisa melindungi adikmu dari hunter liar yang mengincar kalian. Maaf kami tidak bisa menghentikan mereka. Jadi _okaa-sama_ akan melakukan 'itu' dan membiarkanmu dalam umur tujuh tahun sampai Ryouta bangun dari tidurnya, maaf karena _okaa-sama_ dan _otou-sama_ adalah orang tua terburuk yang pernah ada karena membiarkan anaknya dalam bahaya." Nash tidak sadar jika ia menangis. "Tadi _otou-sama_ berpesan agar kau dan adikmu bisa menjaga satu sama lain. Tumbuhlah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang tangguh, jadi jangan menangis ya?" ucapnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata putranya. " _Okaa-sama_..." Ryouta tidak mengerti, namun ia merasakan hal yang buruk. "Pesan dari _okaa-sama_ seperti _otou-sama_. Setelah _okaa-sama_ melakukan 'itu', jangan berurusan dengan hunter dan tolong bawa Ryouta- _kun_ pergi dari sini..." pinta sang ibu.

"Jika sudah saatnya, buatlah Ryouta- _kun_ kembali bangkit dengan darahmu. Bawa ia ke tempat yang sudah kami siapkan dan biarkan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus untuk memberikannya darah dengan menciumnya agar ia benar-benar bangkit. _Okaa-sama_ dan _otou-sama_ menyanyangi kalian. Tolong jaga Ryouta- _kun_ untuk kami..." sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi tembem Nash yang masih berkaca-kaca "Aku akan melindungi Ryouta, semampu yang aku bisa. _Arigatou_ , _okaa-sama_."

Tersenyum, wanita itu berdiri lalu menarik tangan mungil putra keduanya. "Ryouta- _kun_ , ayo ikut _okaa-sama_." Ryouta memandang ibunya bingung. "Ta-tapi..." ia melihat kakaknya yang keluar dari kamar, sedangkan dirinya ditarik oleh sang ibu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan kosong dan gelap itu. " _Onii-sama_! _Onii-sama_! Tunggu aku!" pintu ruangan kosong itu akhirnya menutup.

" _Okaa-sama_ , apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku mencium bau darah yang menyengat?" tanya bocah pirang itu. "Maaf, _okaa-sama_ tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu sekarang karena waktu yang sedikit ini. Namun suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Dan maafkan _okaa-sama_ , karena melakukan ini..." Ryouta menatap ibunya dengan pandangan heran. " _Okaa-sama_?" "Mereka mengetahuimu dan kakakmu, tapi _okaa-sama_ sengaja hanya melakukan ini padamu agar kakakmu bisa melindungimu..." wanita itu berdiri dibelakang Ryouta, dan menutup kedua mata anaknya dengan kedua telapak tangan. " _Okaa-sama_ hanya membiarkanmu mengingat namamu dan Nash- _kun_. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tapi saat kau terbangun suatu saat nanti, kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang manusia biasa tanpa ada yang bisa merasakan aura vampire yang kau miliki. Dan saat kau terbangun nanti, kau tidak akan mengingat _okaa-sama_ , _otou-sama_ , dan segalanya tentang kehidupan kita saat ini..."

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

" _Arigatou, okaa-sama, otou-sama. Kalian adalah orang tua terbaik yang pernah ada, karena kalian tidak menyerah untuk melindungi kami, anak kalian..."_

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: SAYA BENERAN GAK BERMAKSUD BIKIN DUO PIRANG ITU KISSU, SERIUS! #gampared

Setelah nyari info tentang 'cara manusia berubah jadi vampire' itu rata-rata caranya ya begitu...

Chapter depan akan membahas tentang masa lalu Mayuzumi dan Aomine. Mungkin Akashi juga dijelasin kenapa dia gak tau kalau Kise vampire, tapi Nash tau tentang dia *kalau sempat ngetiknya #dilempargunting

Saya masih sayang nyawa, saya gak mau dibacok sama author Juuzou-kun -sohib saya- karena tugas yang belum selesai *curcol

oke, sekian bacotan saya... tunggu chap berikunya yaa^_^ jangan lupa review :D


	4. Chapter 4: Potongan Sebuah Kenangan

A/N: Halo... saya kembali bawa chapter 4 :D

Maaf saya lama update gara-gara gak enak badan :'v dan maaf karena chapter ini terlalu pendek #digebukreaders

Oh iya, ini jawaban review yg gak pake akun...

Guest: Yosh, ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah review ^_^

KS: Vampire Knight, saya lupa judulnya T_T#dihajar. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan :D saya memang ambil referensi dari situ, sisanya dari kisah cinta(?) teman author yang masih labil (?!), season 3 KnB, dan Last Game ^_^

Oke, segitu aja dulu... Selamat membaca ^_^ *jangan lupa review :D

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke-Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Beberapa adegan Vampire Knight-Matsuri Hino

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, typo, gaje, sho-ai, dll yang gak bakal habis kalau disebutkan satu persatu #ditendang

* * *

Pemuda bersurai abu tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Mantan pemain bayangan tim basket SMP Rakuzan itu menoleh dan mendapati rekannya yang bermata sipit tersenyum misterius padanya. "Kau pasti memikirkan 'itu', ya?" katanya. "Mayuzumi..." pemuda bersurai abu itu menatap pemuda lain yang muncul dihadapan ketiga vampire yang menunggu. "Akhirnya kau membawa adikmu kembali ke dunia vampire, Nash." Mayuzumi menatap sosok pirang lain yang digendong Nash.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku harus membuatnya kembali. Ryouta harus mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan terlahir sebagai manusia, tetapi sebagai vampire." Mayuzumi menatap sebentar sosok yang memejamkan matanya digendongan Nash. "Kurasa ia sudah mengetahuinya. Tentang aku, Aomine, dan 'dia'..." manik kelabu miliknya menatap keatas langit. "Sepertinya ada hunter liar didekat sini..."

"Mayuzumi, aku butuh kemampuanmu dalam mengendalikan keberadaan. Buatlah perisai yang melindungi rumah ini agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain." pemuda pirang itu menatap Mayuzumi. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar semuanya masuk kedalam rumah. Manik kelabu miliknya berubah menjadi merah darah, perlahan ia menyentuh tanah dengan telapak tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia merapalkan mantra-mantra sulit dan tak lama sebuah cahaya biru muda menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mayuzumi membuka matanya yang sudah kembali menjadi abu-abu, cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menghilang seketika dan berubah menjadi pelindung berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang melindungi rumah itu. Tentu saja hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat melihatnya. Merasa tidak ada lagi hal yang harus dilakukan, pemuda itu segera memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kise POV**

Terbakar. Membeku. Terbakar. Membeku. Hanya kedua hal itu yang aku rasakan hingga mataku terbuka, kilasan masa lalu berputar cepat, dan aku mengingat semuanya. Sekarang aku ingat, tempat ini adalak kamar _okaa-sama_ dan _otou-sama_ dulu. Sekarang aku terbaring diatas kasur arang tuaku, dan aku diselimuti oleh sebuah kain tipis. Aku melihat _onii-sama_ berdiri disamping tempatku berbaring, aku menyibakkan selimutku perlahan dan mulai duduk. "Kau haus 'kan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk karena rasanya aku masih lemas dan kerongkonganku sangat kering. Ia menunjuk sebuah gelas yang berisi cairan merah di meja samping tempat tidur.

Aku menatapnya bingung, namun tanpa ambil pusing segera mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminum isinya. Rasanya minuman ini sangat manis, sama seperti yang aku tumpahkan dihadapan Murasakibaracchi itu. Anehnya, aku langsung pulih seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. "Minuman ini namanya apa? _Onii-sama_ beli dimana-ssu?" tanyaku langsung. "Ternyata kau belum sadar juga? Itu darah, aku beli di rumah sakit. Jika kau tanya apa alasan yang kubuat untuk bisa mendapatkannya-" "Hentikan, kau pasti membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal."

Ucapan itu langsung kupotong. "Tumben kau jenius. Darimana kau tahu?" yah, dugaanku benar, _onii-sama_ memang mudah ditebak. "Eh, tadi kau panggil aku apa?" aku juga baru menyadari bahwa aku menyadari sebutan saat aku memanggilnya... " _Onii-sama_..." sungguh, aku merasa sudah lama tidak memanggilnya kakak secara terang-terangan begini.

"Coba kau ulangi."

" _Onii-sama_."

"Apa?"

" _Onii-sama_!"

"Aku tidak dengar."

" _ONII-SAMA_!"

"HAHAHA..." aku cukup jarang melihatnya tertawa lepas begini. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia karena walaupun _okaa-sama_ dan _otou-sama_ sudah pergi jauh, aku masih punya seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangiku, seperti kata Aominecchi- TUNGGU DULU! Bagaimana dengannya? Aku bahkan hanya ingat saat tadi aku bangun di kuil putih, sabit perak, Kurokocchi, dan Aominecchi... MENCIUMKU?!

 _BLUSH!_

"Ryouta, kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" sekali ini saja, aku ingin menghilang untuk sementara. Aku sangat malu! "Apa kau teringat dengan ciuman dari Aomine?" sekarang aku mati kutu. "S-sudahlah! Ja-jangan bahas itu-ssu! Kudengar nanti akan ada perlombaan untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah, dan aku dengar salah satunya perlombaan basket, 'kan? Kelas satu melawan kelas dua, lalu yang menang akan melawan kelas tiga." aku tidak ingin terjebak percakapan soal 'itu', jadi langsung saja aku ganti topik.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan karena malu? Dasar anak baru puber..." apa katanya? Aku baru puber?! "Nanti untuk perwakilan kelas satu adalah Generation of Miracles. Kau, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami, Kuroko, dan Akashi. Tapi mungkin Takao dan Haizaki juga akan ikut." GoM kan tim yang kuat, aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan kelas dua dengan mudah. "Perwakilan kelas dua adalah Uncrowned Kings. Hanamiya, Kiyoshi, Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan Kotarou. Tambahannya adalah Nijimura, Hyuuga, dan Himuro." Mati. Aku lupa dengan tim kelas dua yang belum pernah dikalahkan. Bagaimana lagi kelas tiga?! Aku merinding, tim kelas tiga kan...

"Perwakilan kelas tiga adalah Jabberwock. Mayuzumi, Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, dan Silver. Tambahannya mungkin Miyaji." Jabberwock, nama sebuah naga, wajar saja karena semua pemainnya hebat. Tapi aku sedikit kecewa, melihat _one-on-one_ _onii-sama_ saat melawan Kagamicchi, aku jadi ingin mencobanya juga. Tapi kenapa dia malah tidak ikut? "Kukira kau ikut pertandingan itu-ssu. Kasamatsu- _senpai_ pernah bercerita tentang pass tanpa gerakan awal atau apalah itu. Aku penasaran!"

 _TOK... TOK... TOK..._ seseorang mengetuk pintu, tapi anehnya aku bisa mencium bau darah yang cukup membuatku bisa menebak orang itu. "Mayuzumi... - _senpai_?" tanyaku memastikan. "Ha'i, Ryouta- _kun_. Ini aku, bolehkah aku masuk?" baru saja aku akan menjawabnya, _onii-sama_ berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Kau penasaran dengan pass yang itu? Nanti akan aku ajarkan caranya padamu. Kau tetaplah disini, aku akan pergi untuk dua jam kedepan. Mungkin..." ia membuka pintu dan tampak sosok pemuda bersurai abu yang sudah menunggu. "Tolong temani Ryouta. Aku harus kembali ke asrama dan mengurus beberapa hal."

Mayuzumi- _senpai_ melotot horor. "Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa harus malam-malam begini sih?!" sepertinya ia lupa, kebanyakan siswa belum tidur hanya untuk melihat Blood Moon, terutama tim basket. "Kagetora- _sensei_ memanggil kapten tim basket tiap angkatan." Aku terheran, bukankah ia sudah tidak ikut klub basket lagi? "Imayoshi sudah menjadi kapten tim yang baik, tapi kita sudah mendiskusikan satu hal..." ada jeda sebentar, sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku kembali ke klub basket, dan kembali menjadi kapten Jabberwock."

 **Kise POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine merasa kesepian, tidak ada suara berisik dari pemuda pirang yang selalu bersamanya. "Ahomine, jangan melamun." "HUWAAA! BAKAGAMI?!" pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu terlonjak kaget. "Sendirian saja kau dekat taman begini, mana Kuroko?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam. "Tetsu? Perasaan tadi-" "Aku dibelakangmu, Kagami- _kun_." "KUROKO! Sudah kubilang jangan mengejutkanku!" kini giliran Kagami yang terkejut.

"Sumimasen, Kagami- _kun_. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengumpulkan para hunter sekarang." Kuroko menatap Kagami datar tanpa ekspresi. "Ada informasi yang harus aku sampaikan." Aomine juga ikut menatap Kagami. Yang ditatap jadi keheranan, Kuroko dan Aomine terlihat serius. "Ada informasi apa sih?" tanyanya. "Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya dengan yang lain." duo biru itu berkata bersamaan.

Kagami mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan mengirim pesam pada para hunter untuk segera berkumpul di taman belakang. Kagami sangat penasaran dengan informasi apa yang akan disampaikan sang bayangan. "Beritahu aku, Kuroko!" ucapnya. "Nanti saja." Kuroko menjawab. "Ahomine ini saja sudah mengetahuinya!" pemuda alis cabang itu menunjuk Aomine. "OI! Aku dan Tetsu ada ditempat yang sama saat itu, BA-KA-GA-MI!" si surai navy blue membela diri.

"AHOMINE!"

"BAKAGAMI!"

"AHO!"

"BAKA!"

"AHO!"

"BAKA!"

"AHO!"

"BAKA!"

"Ignite pass... KAI!"

"GYAAA!" "Kagami, ada apa kau memanggil-" _BRUK!_ "Sumimasen, Midorima- _kun_." "APA-APAAN KALIAN INI- _NANODAYO_?!" teriak Midorima yang baru saja datang. "Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ sangat berisik, jadi aku tidak tahan dan menggunakan ignite pass pada mereka. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk pass mereka padamu." Aomine dan Kagami melotot horor dan berteriak bersamaan. "KAU JUGA MENGGUNAKAN KAI!" mantan ace dari SMP Seirin dan Touou itu terus berdebat dengan si pemuda tanpa ekspresi, mengabaikan seseorang bersurai hijau yang tertindih oleh mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi duduk disamping tempat tidur, mata kelabu miliknya menatap pemuda pirang yang terbaring itu. "Aomine membenci vampire." Kise hanya tersenyum sedih, dari saat Aomine membentak Kuroko karena menyangka si surai baby blue adalah vampire sudah memperlihatkan kebenciannya terhadap vampire. _"Sebagai keturunan hunter biru, aku bisa merasakan dua vampire disini. Tetsu! Kau mengubah Kise-"_

"Senpai benar, Aominecchi pasti sangat membenci vampire-ssu..." ucapnya. "Tapi dulu aku lebih parah lagi. Aku tidak percaya adanya vampire, sampai aku sendiri diubah menjadi vampire." Mayuzumi mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum tipis, hampir tak bisa dilihat. " _Kaa-san_ bilang bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah seorang keturunan hunter, namun keturunanku tidak begitu mencolok seperti keturunan _tou-san_. Tapi kata _kaa-san_ , keturunannya juga telah membuat sejarah besar. Alasan aku bisa berubah menjadi seperti sekarang adalah saat aku akan berkunjung ke rumah sepupuku."

 _ **Flashback**_

Seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun tengah menunggu dalam sebuah mobil. Mata kelabu anak itu menatap bosan keluar jendela. 'Hah... Kalau begini, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan _otouto_ lagi...' pikirnya sedih. Tak lama, datanglah seorang wanita yang merupakan ibunya masuk kedalam mobil. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Chihiro." Mayuzumi Chihiro, nama anak itu. "Daijoubu, _kaa-san_."

Mobil mulai melaju, meninggalkan sebuah gedung yang entah apa namanya. Chihiro hanya memandang langit senja yang sedikit mendung, lalu pandangannya teralih pada sebuah bola yang sewarna dengan sinar matahari tenggelam disampingnya. "Bola basket? Sejak kapan ada disini?" gumamnya heran. Padahal tidak ada bola itu sebelumnya, tapi ia tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

" _Kaa-san_ , kenapa kau meninggalkan _otouto_ dan berpisah dengan _tou-san_?" "Kita akan berkunjung ke rumah sepupumu." pertanyaan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang ibu. " _Kaa-san_..." kali ini, wanita itu menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke jalan. "Tou-san dan kaa-san adalah keturunan hunter. Banyak hunter yang baik dan terikat aturan, sedangkan beberapa lagi adalah sebaliknya. Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti."

Hunter, vampire, dan semua yang berkaitan dengan itu membuat seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro merasa muak. "Kalian berpisah hanya karena legenda bodoh soal penghisap darah berwujud manusia dan pemburu makhluk dongeng itu?! Sampai kapan kalian akan percaya takhyul kuno mistis yang tidak masuk akal?!" manik kelabu miliknya berkilat tajam. "Jaga ucapanmu, Chihiro! Kau tidak mengerti kutukan apa jika-" " _KAA-SAN_! JANGAN LEPAS STIRNYA!"

Anak itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir kedua orang tuanya. Tapi yang pasti ia ingat adalah saat mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan meluncur ke jurang yang dalam disertai suara benturan keras juga sebuah ledakan, lalu hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Panas sekali, apakah ini api dari mobil? Ah, tidak. Sekarang malah dingin, apa ini salju yang mulai turun? Eh, tapi kan ini bukan... Sial, mataku tidak mau terbuka!' perlahan, kelopak mata Mayuzumi terbuka dan menampilkan manik kelabu miliknya. 'Ini dimana?' pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu saja hingga sebuah suara muncul tiba-tiba. "Mayuzumi Chihiro..."

Matanya mencari sumber suara, namun nihil. Hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat. "Tunjukkan dirimu!" serunya tanpa gemetar. Sesosok anak kecil yang lebih muda darinya muncul, manik _heterochrome_ anak bersurai merah itu menatap Mayuzumi. "Hidupmu sebagai manusia telah berakhir." "Jadi aku sudah mati?" kali ini si surai abu tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada bicaranya yang gemetar. "Iya, kau sudah mati. Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkanmu." Mayuzumi menatap anak itu heran. "Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku."

Anak bersurai merah itu menyeringai. "Aku memang lebih muda darimu jika kau melihat usia tubuh. Tapi usiaku yang asli bahkan sudah lebih dari lima ratus tahun." Mayuzumi melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "Sudahlah, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku adalah keturunan vampire darah murni keluarga Akashi. Sekarang, bangunlah karena perintahku ABSOLUT."

Seberkas cahaya muncul, lalu lenyap. Mayuzumi mendapati dirinya tertidur dekat danau perumahan sepupunya, padahal ia masih ingat tentang ibunya dan kecelakaan itu. "Sudah tak ada lagi gunanya menyesal. Mobilmu dan isinya sudah hangus terbakar, dan aku hanya sempat menyelamatkan tubuhmu dan bola itu." suara Akashi muncul tiba-tiba. Mayuzumi mengambil posisi duduk, hendak mengambil bola basket disebelahnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Si surai abu menyentuh sudut bibirnya. 'Darah? Ta-tapi ini b-bukan darahku!' pikirnya. Ia merasa gigi taringnya menjadi lebih runcing. Saat itu juga, Mayuzumi mengambil bola basket itu dan memeluknya, lalu berlari ke rumah sang sepupu. " _Arigatou_ , kau telah menyelamatkanku dari kematian. Tapi aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu, akan lebih baik jika aku mati daripada aku berubah menjadi makhluk dongeng!" gumamnya berkali-kali bagai mengucap mantra. Air mata turun perlahan, masih tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri sebagai makhluk _immortal_.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi si surai abu untuk sampai ke rumah sepupunya. Ia hendak mengetuk pintu, namun beberapa sosok bayangan yang masuk lewat jendela. Teriakan terdengar tak lama setelahnya. " _Ji-san_! _Ba-san_! Apa yang terjadi?!" manik kelabu Mayuzumi mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi jendela itu terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Namun ia tak menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk menggedor-gedor pintu rumah. " _Ji-san_! _Ba-san_! Buka pintunya!" kali ini disertai seruan yang keras. "TIDAAAK! _TOU-SAN_! _KAA-SAN_!" Mayuzumi benar-benar panik, sekarang ia mencium bau darah yang sangat menyengat. "Dai- _kun_! Apa yang terjadi?! Buka pintunya!" "CHIHI- _NII_! TOLONG AKU!"

Baru saja bocah bersurai abu itu akan mendobrak, dua sosok bersurai pirang datang menghampirinya. "Kau siapa? Apa yang terjadi di dalam?" tanya sosok yang terlihat seumuran Mayuzumi. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi aku mendengar teriakan sepupuku!" wajah datar yang biasa ia tampilkan sudah lenyap entah kemana, saat ini ia sangat khawatir.

Si pirang langsung melompat masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka, lalu membuka pintu yang terkunci dari dalam. "Kurasa mereka dekat dapur..." baru saja akan menuju tempat yang dimaksud, dua sosok berjubah hitam dan bermata merah darah menghalangi mereka. "Ryouta, kau cepat ke dapur!" sosok pirang yang lebih muda hanya menurut dan berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Setelah sosok yang dipanggil 'Ryouta' pergi, Mayuzumi melihat warna mata anak disampingnya itu berubah juga menjadi merah darah. "Pergi atau mati." Mayuzumi saja ngeri mendengar suara datar nan dingin anak itu. "Heh, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dasar bocah!" kata salah satu dari mereka. "Kalian bahkan tak lebih baik dari seekor monyet. Kalian sudah menolak pilihan pertama yang aku tawarkan, maka hanya ada pilihan kedua."

Hawa sekitar jadi mencekam, Mayuzumi mundur dua langkah. "Kalian dan teman-teman kalian... PERGILAH KE NERAKA!" api merah muncul tiba-tiba dan membakar dua sosok tadi. Mayuzumi juga mendengar suara rendah si surai pirang. "Itulah akibatnya jika menentang keturunan vampire darah murni."

Kedua sosok itu hilang bersama api, manik kelabu Mayuzumi menatap tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Hehe... Kau tidak perlu takut begitu. Aku Kise Nash, yang tadi itu Kise Ryouta adikku. Kau siapa?" si pirang mengulurkan tangannya, berkenalan dengan Mayuzumi. "Um... Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro."

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil bersurai _navy blue_ meringkuk ketakutan di pojok dapur. " _Tou-san_... _Kaa-san_..." gumaman itu terus meluncur tanpa henti. Sosok pirang yang seumuran dengannya hanya mengelus surai biru itu perlahan.

Isakan kecil terdengar, si pirang berusaha untuk menghibur. "Tenanglah, um..." "Aomine Daiki." Manik keduanya bertemu. "Tenanglah, Aomine- _kun_... Aku disini, jangan sedih ya..." Aomine menatap dua sosok yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Chihi- _nii_!" Mayuzumi yang mendapat pelukan mendadak hampir terjatuh. "Aku benci vampire..." satu kalimat yang membuat manik kelabu miliknya terbuka lebar, ia takut Aomine akan membenci dirinya "Kenapa kau dingin seperti mereka? Tatapanmu seperti mereka, dan aku merasakan kau adalah..." hening, lalu sebuah bentakan terdengar. "Aku benci Chihi- _nii_!"

Mayuzumi mematung ditempatnya, lantas ia harus bagaimana? Tiba-tiba Nash mengelus surai _navy_ milik Aomine. "Tenangkan dirimu..." dan tak lama, Aomine tertidur. "Ryouta, pergilah cari bantuan. Bilang saja disini baru terjadi pembunuhan."

Mata kelabu Mayuzumi menatap sekitar, ia melihat banyak genangan merah di dekat meja makan. "Mayuzumi, bantu aku membawa dia ke sofa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Dai- _kun_?" tanya si surai abu. Ryouta belum kembali dan mencari bantuan, wajar saja karena sekarang adalah malam hari. Sedangkan sang sepupu masih belum membuka matanya. "Aku menyembunyikan ingatannya tentangmu." Nash menatap Mayuzumi. "Dia adalah hunter yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan 'kita'. Aku juga merasakan kebenciannya terhadap 'kita'. Sebagai darah murni, aku bisa saja mengganti aura vampire dengan manusia walau hanya sementara. Tapi apa kau bisa melakukannya juga?"

Mayuzumi terdiam, ia harus bagaimana lagi? "Kau baru saja diubah oleh Akashi, dan artinya aura vampire milikmu sangat kuat. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia memberitahu pada hunter lain, jadi aku menyembunyikan selruh ingatannya tentangmu. Dan untuk sekarang, ia tak mengenal seseorang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro dalam hidupnya."

 _ **Flashback end**_

Mayuzumi menatap Kise yang masih terkejut atas masa lalu dirinya. "Walaupun kebenciannya begitur besar, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Dai-kun akan membencimu, Ryouta-kun..."

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**


	5. Chapter 5: Masalah Mulai Datang

A/N: HOLAAA! SAYA KEMBALI BAWA CHAPTER 5!#dilemparpanci

Sebelumnya, maaf karena saya ngaret update chapter ini, karena saya sempat depresi karena satu hal *hanya beberapa senpai yang tahu masalah ini*

Dan karena dukungan para senpai, akhirnya saya bisa semangat menulis lagi *walau akhirnya jadi beda dari biasanta #dibakar

Yosh, selamat membaca ^_^

 **The Cold One**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

Seperti biasa #plak

* * *

"APA?! Jadi selama ini, Ki- _chan_..." gadis bersurai merah muda terbelalak ketika mendengar penuturan dari kedua temannya. "Aku membencinya." Aomine menatap kosong rumput dibawahnya. "Aku benci vampire. Aku benci Kise." Murasakibara menatap Aomine dengan terkejut. "Mine-chin, siapa yang membunuh orang tuamu?" manik ungu miliknya menatap si surai _navy_. "Jawab saja." Aomine tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan. "Vampire."

"Siapa yang menolongmu saat kau kehilangan kedua orang tuamu?"

"Aku tahu, Kise yang me-"

"Siapa Kise-chin?"

"Dia vampire! Tapi dengarkan-"

"Apa Kise-chin membunuh orang tuamu?"

"..."

Aomine menatap si surai ungu. Perkataannya diputus oleh Murasakibara. Manik _navy_ miliknya menatap Murasakibara yang berwajah serius, namun tak lama tergantikan oleh raut yang lembut. "Kise-chin tidak membunuh, 'kan? Dia vampire yang baik, malah dia menyelamatkan Mine-chin saat itu. Apa Mine-chin masih bisa membencinya?" terkadang Murasakibara juga bisa menunjukkan sisi seperti ini.

"Murasakibara benar, tidak semua vampire di dunia ini jahat- _nodayo_. Masih ada vampire baik walaupun jumlahnya sedikit. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku peduli- _nanodayo_." Midorima ikut berbicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian kenal Mayuzumi- _senpai_ 'kan?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba. "Yang golongan tiga itu? Hanya sedikit tahu. Kenapa memangnya?" suasana di taman belakang kini hening, hanya terdengar suara daun yang bergesekan akibat angin.

"Oh, kau mau membahas 'itu', Kagamin?" hunter cahaya itu mengangguk. "Muro-chin juga membahasnya tadi. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu punya kaitan dengan orang yang bisa menghubungkan kita pada dua darah murni yang lain, ya?" Murasakibara angkat bicara, Kuroko dan Aomine hanya bisa terkejut. "Dua yang lain? Maksudmu apa?"

Wajar saja tidak tahu, Kuroko dan Aomine tidak ada di asrama saat Takao mendeteksi lima vampire darah murni. "Riko- _san_ bilang bahwa lima ratus tahun lalu para darah murni dibantai habis oleh hunter liar. Hanya ada lima darah murni yang berhasil selamat dan kelimanya masih kanak-kanak." Momoi berbicara.

"Tiga diantaranya adalah Akashicchi, onii-sama, dan aku." Aomine menatap dua sosok yang berdiri pada dahan pohon besar di dekatnya. "Kise? Mayuzumi- _senpai_?" kedua sosok yang dimaksud turun dari tempatnya dan menghampiri para hunter. "Kalau saja aku percaya perkataan kaa-san, aku pasti bisa merundingkan ini bersama kalian..." ujar Mayuzumi sendu.

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_ sama seperti kalian, dia keturunan hunter-ssu. Tapi ada kejadian yang membuatnya jadi seperti sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata adikmu sudah kembali." Hanamiya berkata sinis. "Lalu apa masalahmu?" Nash membalas tak kalah sinis. "Ternyata kau dan Ryouta, mungkin aku juga hilang ingatan saat itu." Akashi ikut bicara. "Tidak, ingatanmu dihapus oleh ayahmu." "Hei, sampai kapan kalian akan membahas itu?" Kagetora mulai kesal karena merasa tidak dianggap.

"Maaf, sensei." Nash dan Akashi berkata bersamaan, kecuali Hanamiya. "Membahas soal basket bisa besok saja? Aku haus." Kagetora memandang muridnya itu dengan datar. "Padahal darah para golongan satu bisa melipat gandakan kekuatan golongan dua, tapi kenapa dilarang, sih?"

"Jelas itu dilarang, golongan dua saja sudah kuat. Yang diperbolehkan hanya golongan tiga yang diubah oleh golongan pertama, itu juga tidak boleh sembarangan!" ujar pria keturunan Aida itu. Hanamiya membalas dengan jawaban dingin. "Tapi aku mau, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himuro berjalan menuju halaman belakang, pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu yang tengah dicarinya saat ini. Lorong gelap menyapa pengelihatannya selama ia berjalan, tapi ia merasa ada yang ganjil saat melewati ruang kepala asrama. Melihat sedikit celah pada pintu, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengintip.

Himuro melihat kepala asrama tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya murid baru, walau ia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kerena posisi murid bersurai cokelat itu membelakanginya. 'Shirogane-san? Tapi siapa murid itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.'

"Baiklah, Ogiwara- _kun_. Mulai besok, kau akan belajar seperti siswa lainnya, kau ditempatkan di kelas X-2." Himuro semakin yakin bahwa 'Ogiwara' adalah murid baru. 'Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh, ya? Mungkin akan aku tanyakan pada Atsushi.'

Baru saja pemuda raven itu akan melangkah pergi, "Ah, Himuro- _kun_. Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?" Shirogane Eiji, sang kepala asrama memanggilnya. "E-etto, um... A-ada apa, Shirogane- _san_?" jawab Himuro terbata, tentu saja karena ia malu aksi mengintip barusan ketahuan. "Kenalkan, ini Ogiwara. Dia murid baru yang akan ditempatkan di kelas X-2, aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya tadi, 'kan?" kata pria itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Himuro semakin gugup.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro desu, yoroshiku!" ujar pemuda bersurai cokelat itu semangat. "Himuro Tatsuya desu, yoroshiku." Shirogane menatap kedua muridnya tersenyum. "Himuro- _kun_ adalah _senpai_ -mu, jadi aku harap kau sopan padanya."

Kedua murid itu keluar ruangan setelah pamit, lalu si surai raven melanjutkan perjalanannya ke taman belakang. "Maaf, Ogiwara- _kun_. Aku ingin menemui seseorang dulu, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyanya. "Haha, tidak apa. Siapa tahu aku juga bisa menjadi teman baiknya." Ogiwara menyahut. Keduanya keluat dari lorong dan sampai di taman belakang.

"Atsushi! Kelasmu kedatangan murid baru." Himuro memanggil coretsemenyacoret rekan sekamarnya. "Kuroko- _kun_! Mayuzumi- _nii_! Ternyata kalian sekolah disini, ya?" semua orang yang ada disana memandang kedua nama yang disebut. "Ogiwara- _kun_ /Ogiwara- _san_?"

"Um... Minna, ini teman masa kecilku. Ogiwara- _kun_." Kuroko memperkenalkan Ogiwara pada teman-temannya, tanpa menyadari sorot mata aneh si surai cokelat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko bergerak tak nyaman, keringat terus membanjiri tubuhnya. Memang aneh, mengingat ini adalah musim dingin. Bahkan saat latihan saja ia tidak mengeluarkan keringat sebanyak itu. "Kagami- _kun_..." ia mengigau, memanggil pelan pemuda yang merupakan coretsemecoret teman sekamarnya itu.

" _Tetsu-chan, maaf... Ini demi keselamatanmu..."_

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu melihat seorang wanita yang memiliki mata sama dengannya. Ia juga melihat seorang anak yang mirip dengannya walaupun samar.

" _Kau pasti akan melupakanku, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?"_

Mereka berdua lenyap, digantikan oleh kegelapan. Namun tak lama, Kuroko melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Sosok pemuda yang membawa tombak kaca dan tatapan mata merah darah yang dingin.

" _Kau... Harus... MATI!"_

"KAGAMI- _KUN_!" kedua manik _azure_ terbuka lebar, ia terbangun dari mimpinya. "Oi! Kau kenapa, Kuroko?" yang dipanggil tentu saja ikut terbangun. Hunter cahaya itu menghampiri bayangannya, cukup kaget mengingat Kuroko jarang menampilkan ekspresi kini terbangun dan memasang wajah kaget hanya karena sebuah mimpi.

"Ka-Kagami- _kun_... Tolong aku..." "Sssh... Aku disini, Kuroko..." Kagami membawa Kuroko kedalam dekapannya, ia mengelus lembut surai biru sang bayangan. "Jangan takut, aku ada disini untuk melindungimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SMA Teiko, kelas X-2 pukul 08.00**_

Pemuda bersurai hijau memandang sebuah bangku kosong dengan heran. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. 'Tidak biasanya Akashi membolos tanpa keterangan.' Midorima membatin. Ia tak memerhatikan penjelasan gurunya di depan sana, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada seorang _senpai_.

 _ **From:**_ _Midorima_

 _ **To:**_ _Mayuzumi_

 _Apakah senpai tahu kemana Akashi hari ini? Dia tidak ada di kelas, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padanya._

Setelah pesan dikirim, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat balasan. Alis pemuda berkacamata itu bertaut, balasan dari kakak kelasnya benar-benar tak terduga.

 _ **From:**_ _Mayuzumi_

 _ **To:**_ _Midorima_

 _Aku baru saja mau bertanya padamu. Akashi tidak ada di kamar semalaman, dia hilang tanpa jejak. Nash juga menghilang._

'Akashi dan Nash- _senpai_ menghilang? Tidak mungkin- _nanodayo_.' Kagami yang melihat gelagat aneh si surai hijau memutuskan untuk menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kosong, melipatnya dan melemparnya pada Midorima. _TUK!_

 _Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh._

Midorima menatap pemuda bersurai merah gradiasi hitam lalu menggeleng, memberi isyarat untuk membahasnya nanti.

 _ **SMA Teiko, kelas XI-3**_

Guru tidak mengajar hari ini, Izuki memandang heran pada Himuro yang membaca buku data siswa yang tebalnya bukan main. "Himuro, tidak biasanya kau membaca buku." Izuki menghampirinya. "Ya... Begitulah." Izuki kemudian tertarik pada halaman yang Himuro baca. "Mayuzumi Chihiro, kelas XII-1, klub basket, tim Jabberwock, posisi sebagai power forward. Data pribadi. Nama ibu dan ayah tidak diketahui, lahir tanggal 1 maret, golongan darah AB, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara... Eh? Mayuzumi- _senpai_ punya adik?!"

Himuro juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Selama ini, _senpai_ pendiamnya itu tidak pernah bercerita sedikitpun tentang adiknya. "Aneh, kenapa nama kedua orang tuanya... Tidak diketahui?"

Tiba-tiba Kouganei datang dari luar kelas lalu memberi sebuah pengumuman. "Kegiatan belajar hari ini diliburkan, ada siswi kelas tiga yang meninggal di toilet.

 _ **SMA Teiko, kelas XII-1**_

Kasamatsu merasa _deja vu_ mendengar pengumuman dari Imayoshi. Semua murid langsung membereskan alat tulis dan kembali ke asrama. "Seperti bulan kemarin, ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat Nash? Tidak biasanya dia bolos." Silver bertanya pada Kasamatsu. "Huh, padahal aku baru saja ingin bertanya padamu. Kau teman sekamarnya, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. "Ya, tapi sejak Blood Moon terlihat, Nash mengilang sampai pagi." Mayuzumi bisa mendengarnya, walaupun jaraknya dengan Silver dan Kasamatsu terbilang jauh.

"Aku takut. Bagaimana jika nanti aku dibunuh-" "Hentikan, Silver. Lagipula kau bukan seorang gadis." Imayoshi menatap aneh pada temannya itu. Lalu Kasamatsu dan Mayuzumi mengikuti Imayoshi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Silver sendirian di kelas.

" _Memangnya ada binatang buas yang mesum dan memangsa gadis SMA di toilet? Ayolah, sekolah kita terletak ditengah kota!"_

Pemuda itu tertawa sendiri mengingat perkataan teman pirangnya. "Hahaha... Mana mungkin ada binatang buas disini! Ini 'kan..." dan ia terdiam saat menemukan hal yang aneh, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan kelas. 'Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?! Teiko 'kan ditengah padang rumput yang kosong, bukan ditengah kota!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takao memandang jendela dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. _BYUUUR!_ Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sesuatu dari kamar sebelah. Pemuda bersurai raven itu keluar, lalu berjalan ke sebelah kiri dan membuka pintu kamar nomor 122. Yang sekarang dia lihat adalah pemandangan yang aneh.

Kise yang menggunakan _Perfect Copy_ memasang senyum tanpa dosa dan Aomine yang basah kuyup lengkap dengan muka kesalnya. "Perhatikan targetnya!" bahkan pasangan kopi-susu itu tidak menyadari kehadiran si surai raven.

"Eh, Takaocchi?" akhirnya Kise menyadari Takao lebih dulu. "Kalian melakukan apa?" tanya si pemilik _hawk eye_ masih memasang wajah bingung. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk meniru teknik pengendalian air seperti Imayoshi- _senpai_ , tapi-" "Kau malah menyiramku, bukan pada targetnya!" seru Aomine sebelum Kise selesai bicara.

"Kukira ada apa." Takao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Huh, sudahlah. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Aomine berkata setengah kesal. "Takao, tolong ajari Kise menggunakan kekuatannya." Aomine mendelik kearah si surai pirang. Sedangkan si raven memendang bingung. "Kenapa aku? Maksudku, aku bukan golongan satu. Lagipula masih ada..." lalu Takao merasakan ada yang janggal. "Eh? Kemana Nash- _senpai_ dan Akashi?"

Hunter biru itu menghela nafas, Takao tidak sekelas dengannya dan wajar jika ia tak tahu. " Mereka hilang entah kemana. Murasakibara dan Himuro- _senpai_ mencari mereka sekarang, sekalian ingin menyelidiki 'sesuatu' katanya." Kise terkejut, ia tahu jika Akashi menghilang, tapi kakaknya...

"Takao, kekuatanmu hampir setara dengan para golongan satu. Kuharap kau hati-hati pada hal yang mencurigakan." Aomine mengabaikan Kise yang masih terkejut. "Aominecchi, aku haus. Nanti temani aku ke rumah sakit." Kise berucap datar pada Aomine, berniat menenangkan diri dari kabar yang membuatnya khawatir pada sang kakak. "Hah? Jika hanya untuk membeli darah, lupakan saja. Kau lupa, ya?" pemuda tan itu mendekat pada si vampire manis, mengabaikan sosok pemuda raven yang menyiapkan ponsel secara diam-diam. "Kita terikat, dan kau boleh minum darahku kapanpun kau mau."

 _BLUSH!_

"A-Aominecchi, ki-kita terlalu d-dekat-ssu..." sedangkan orang yang dimaksud malah menyeringai. "Kenapa wajahmu merona begitu? Kau malu? Jangan bilang kau membayangkan tengah menggigit leherku, hmm? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau yang melakukannya." Kise menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Bahkan Aomine terkekeh melihat telinga Kise juga ikut memerah.

"Oh, atau kau membayangkan yang lebih? Ternyata kau mesum juga, Kise." Takao langsung berlari secepat kilat kearah kantin dan meninggalkan Aomine yang masih asyik menggoda Kise, batinnya tertawa puas setelah merekam kejadian tadi. Jika Nash tidak menghilang saat ini, pasti ia akan meraung murka pada Aomine karena berani menggoda adiknya yang –menurutnya- masih suci. 'Hahaha... Akhirnya aku bisa mendapat asupan _yaoi_ untuk Shin- _chan_!' dan ternyata, kabar bahwa seorang Midorima Shitarou adalah seorang fudanshi benar apa adanya. Bahkan Takao juga sudah tertular menjadi fudanshi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Merepotkan, tadi itu siapa sih?" Murasakibara menggumam kesal. Beberapa saat lalu, ada sosok berjubah hitam yang menghadangnya. Sosok itu tidak berbicara dan langsung menggores pipi si surai ungu dengan benda tajam. Himuro yang berjalan disampingnya juga tergores, namun tentu saja regenerasi vampire lebih cepat.

"Mungkin ada orang itu ada kaitannya dengan hal yang akan kita selidiki, Atsushi." Himuro berhenti dan menatap si hunter ungu. Jari pemuda itu menyentuh goresan pada pipi Murasakibara, dan goresan itu lenyap. "Arigatou, Muro-chin."

Saat matanya menatap jendela, ia tak sengaja melihat burung gagak hitam yang juga bermata hitam kelam tengah menatapnya dari tiang lampu taman. "HUWAAA!"

Berbeda dari Murasakibara yang berlari ketakutan karena melihat hewan yang ditakutinya, Himuro malah memandang gagak itu. 'Tatapan mata itu, kenapa rasanya aku mengenalnya?'

Sedangkan disebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap, seseorang bersurai hitam memandang kosong ke depan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. "Ternyata dia curiga, aku harus hati-hati padanya." Himuro dan Murasakibara baru saja 'dilihat' melalui gagak itu. "Mungkin menyingkirkan Murasakibara Atsushi lebih dulu, adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dia teralu kuat dan berbahaya. Jika ia sudah lenyap, aku bisa mencapai rencanaku dengan mudah."

Sosok itu melihat _crayon_ yang ia genggam pada tangan kirinya. Ada tujuh warna, yaitu warna biru tua, hijau, merah muda, ungu, putih, abu-abu, dan hitam. "Hunter ungu..." ia mengambil _crayon_ berwarna ungu dari tangan kirinya. "Akan musnah." Lalu _crayon_ itu dipatahkan menjadi dua, dan dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC/Disc_**


	6. Chapter 6: Murasakibara

_Sosok itu melihat crayon yang ia genggam pada tangan kirinya. Ada tujuh warna, yaitu warna biru tua, hijau, merah muda, ungu, putih, abu-abu, dan hitam. "Hunter ungu..." ia mengambil crayon berwarna ungu dari tangan kirinya. "Akan musnah." Lalu crayon itu dipatahkan menjadi dua, dan dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja._

* * *

 **The Cold One**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

Seperti biasa #plak

* * *

Takao berjalan menuju kantin dengan santainya. "Mungkin rekaman tadi akan lebih bagus jika aku edit..." gumam pemuda itu laknat. Ia melihat kembali rekaman Aomine yang tengah menggoda Kise. Sampai... "Hah? Apa ini?!" ia tak sengaja melihat sosok bayangan berjubah hitam menyeringai dan memamerkan taringnya dari luar jendela, tengah berdiri di pagar pembatas balkon.

Sosok itu memang tidak terlalu jelas, namun Takao biasanya dapat merasakan vampire dan hunter dari jarak jauh. Seharusnya dari jarak yang dekat seperti itu ia bisa merasakannya tadi, apalagi disana ada Kise yang merupakan golongan satu. Ia juga nampaknya tidak merasakan apapun tadi.

"BOOOM!" "GYAAAH! Hayama- _senpai_?!" seseorang mengejutkan Takao dari belakang. Kotarou hanya memasang senyum tanpa dosa. "Kau ingat pertandingan basket antar angkatan itu? Kau ikut 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu antusias. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" si surai raven mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri bisa ikut nanti. Tapi aku memang mengharapkan kita berdua ikut, aku bisa membantumu mencari dua vampire darah murni yang lain. Bagaimana?"

Takao semakin bingung atas perkataan _senpai_ nya. "Maksudnya bagaimana sih? Tentu saja aku akan ikut!" Kotarou kemudian tertawa, lucu juga melihat _kouhai_ nya kebingungan. "Vampire dan hunter biasanya memakai kemampuan istimewa yang mereka punya saat bermain basket. Aku masih ingat saat SMP dulu, sekolahku melawan sekolamu. Kau menggunakan _hawk eye_ , dan si hijau itu benar-benar fokus saat menggunakan _shoot_ jarak jauhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku menyadari siapa kalian berdua. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Memang benar, saat mereka masih SMP mereka mengikuti pertandingan. Shuutoku melawan Rakuzan, tapi saat pertandingan berlangsung pemuda raven itu sama sekali tak merasakan apapun. Takao baru menyadari siapa Kotarou saat ia menggunakan elemen petir hanya untuk _dribble_ dan melawan Miyaji. Saat itu juga Takao menyadari bahwa Kotarou sama seperti dirinya, dan Miyaji sama seperti Midorima. "Aku baru tahu ternyata kau jenius, _senpai_." Takao mencibir. " _Kouhai_ tidak sopan! Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?!" seru si surai pirang.

"Sudahlah, tujuanku bukan itu. Syarat utama kita agar kita bisa diperbolehkan ikut itu kita harus lulus ulangan harian nanti, 'kan? Agar kita bisa mencari dua vampire lain, tentu saja aku harus ikut. Artinya tentu saja aku harus lulus ulangan. Kurasa kau mengerti maksudku." Kotarou senyum, Takao speechless. "Jangan bilang senpai mau pinjam pensil dari Shin- _chan_? Maaf, aku juga memerlukan benda itu." Takao berkata dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Hiks... Kau tega pada senpai sen- UWAAA! Kau fudan?!" sepertinya mereka melupakan ponsel yang masih berada di genggaman Takao. "Aku bangga menjadi fudan! Ahahaha..." dan Kotarou tidak menyadari sosok berjubah hitam, ia malah melihat pasangan AoKi yang menarik perhatiannya, bahkan tak menyadari tawa canggung sang pemilik _hawk eye_.

"Baiklah, aku ke perpustakaan dulu. Sudah ditunggu Reo- _nee_. Kapan-kapan jika ada waktu, tolong foto saat aku bersama Miya- _chan_... Ah, maksudku Miyaji- _senpai_." Takao menahan napas. Kotarou beranjak pergi, namun baru lima langkah saja ia menengok kembali pada Takao. "Vampire dan hunter yang kuat mulai diteror oleh sosok berjubah hitam yang aneh kata Reo-nee. Entah itu diculik atau dibuat celaka, ada baiknya kau berhati-hati."

Deg!

Sosok berjubah hitam? Apa mungkin... _"Takao, kekuatanmu hampir setara dengan para golongan satu. Kuharap kau hati-hati pada hal yang mencurigakan."_ Aomine yang mengatakan itu seperti ia dengar kembali. 'Ini baru pukul sepuluh pagi. Setelah pembunuhan itu, tidak akan ada apapun lagi!' batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri. "Pembunuhan..." ia bergumam sendiri. Jangan-jangan sosok berjubah hitam itu juga yang membunuh dua siswi di toilet?

Takao kembali memandang ponselnya dan melihat sosok itu. Ia memutar kembali rekaman dari awal. Jika sosok itu mendengar saat Aomine mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan golongan satu, maka itu benar-benar gawat. Takao masih ingat, Aomine mengatakan hal itu bahkan sebelum ia mulai merekamnya. Tapi jika sosok itu benar-benar ada disana saat rekamannya baru dimulai, maka kemungkinan sosok itu mendengarnya.

Si surai raven kembali berjalan menuju kantin, tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel kini bergetar. Lalu menekan tobol untuk memutar rekaman video dari awal.

" _A-Aominecchi, ki-kita terlalu d-dekat-ssu..." sedangkan orang yang dimaksud malah menyeringai. "Kenapa wajahmu merona begitu? Kau malu? Jangan bilang kau membayangkan tengah menggigit leherku, hmm? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau yang melakukannya." Kise menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Bahkan Aomine terkekeh melihat telinga Kise juga ikut memerah._ **Tanpa menyadari sosok berjubah hitam yang mengawasi mereka.**

Tanpa sadar, si raven sudah sampai di taman dekat kantin. Ia melihat Midorima tengah bersama Nijimura dan Haizaki. "Shin- _chan_!" panggil pemuda itu, lalu berlari melewati belakang ring basket menuju tempat sang hunter. "Oh, Takao. Ada ap- TAKAO, AWAS!" "Eh?" _SYUT! BRUK!_ Entah kenapa, tiang ring basket tiba-tiba roboh dan hampir menimpa Takao. Beruntung posisi Midorima cukup dekat, sehinga ia bisa menyelamatkan Takao. Namum masalahnya, tiang ring basket yang besar dan berat itu membuat kegaduhan saat roboh. Dan keduanya ada dekat ring tersebut.

Sekarang posisi mereka benar-benar memalukan. Mereka berdua jatuh, Takao dibawah dan Midorima diatas. "Shougo, ayo ke kamar." Nijimura menyeret paksa Haizaki. "TEME! NIJIMURA NO HENT**!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko- _kun_! Taiga!" seorang pemuda bersurai hitam memanggil dua sosok didepannya. "Tatsuya? Ada apa kau mencariku?" Kagami langsung disikut pelan oleh pemuda bersurai biru disampingnya, "Kagami- _kun_ , kau berani sekali menyebut nama kecil Himuro- _senpai_." Kagami mendelik. "Tentu saja! Dia ka-" "Atsushi hilang!" perkataan pemuda beralis cabang itu terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Himuro. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menghubungi seseorang yang sangat penting diantara mereka.

" _Hmm... Baka? Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Rindu, eh?"_

"AHO! Rindu padamu adalah hal yang mustahil bagiku! Aku hanya-"

" _Oh, baiklah. Kalau tidak rindu padaku, aku putus panggilannya."_

"AHO! MURASAKIBARA HILANG!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kagami, ia berteriak tepat pada ponselnya. Hening sejenak, sampai...

" _HAH?! KUMPULKAN SEMUANYA DI GYM SEKARANG! Kise, ikut aku!"_

Terdengar suara gaduh sebelum Aomine memutus panggilan. Kagami, Kuroko, dan Himuro bergegas menuju gym, Kagami juga tak lupa untuk menghubungi teman-temannya. Aomine juga cukup menyeramkan dan sangat disiplin jika sudah mengenai teman-temannya, dan Kagami tidak mau ditebas oleh sabit pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya karena para hunter tidak datang tepat waktu. "Ano... Bagamana bisa Murasakibara- _kun_ menghilang?" tanya Kuroko. "Akan kuceritakan nanti. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tahu apa ini?"

Himuro menunjukkan sebuah kertas yanng ditulisi mantra kuno. "Ini huruf... Mandarin?" tanya Kuroko melihat kertas itu. "Kau punya teman dari China, 'kan? Yang dulu jadi tim inti bersamamu dan Murasakibara di Yosen?" tanya Kagami. "Wei Liu? Ah, kalau tidak salah, dia juga sekolah disini sekarang. Tumben kau jenius, Taiga." Himuro memuji, tapi Kagami menganggap itu adalah penghinaan. "Maksudmu, aku bodoh?" "Liu! Panjang umur kau! Boleh tanya sesuatu?" dan Kagami diabaikan begitu saja. "Oi, Tatsuya!"

"Tapi, kau ikut ke gym. Tidak apa-apa?" pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu diabaikan lagi. "E-eh?" Wei Liu tampak kebingungan, namun Himuro membiarkannya.

Yang ada dalam pikiran si surai hitam saat ini hanyalah sosok pemuda jangkung bersurai violet. Jika ia menghilang dan hanya menyisakan jejak remah-remah makanan, itu masih wajar dan Himuro tidak akan sepanik ini. Tetapi yang ditemukannya lebih dari itu, dan membuatnya yakin jika saat ini Murasakibara dalam masalah. 'Atsushi, semoga kau baik-baik saja...'

Himuro membuka pintu gym, mendapati disana belum ada seorangpun. Namun tak butuh waktu lama sampai para hunter datang, plus Takao dan Kise yang sepertinya diajak (baca: diseret) oleh Midorima dan Aomine. "Jadi? Tolong jelaskan pada kami, kenapa Murasakibara bisa hilang begitu saja?" tanya sang hunter biru to the point. "Akan lebih mudah jika aku menjelaskannya langsung di tempat saat aku kehilangan Atsushi." Himuo langsung berjalan ke koridor sepi dekat gym, tempat sebelum Murasakibara menghilang.

"Lihat disana." Himuro menunjuk salah satu lampu taman. "Atsushi tidak sengaja melihat gagak disana. Aku juga melihatnya, dan tatapan gagak itu cukup aneh. Atsushi yang ketakutan lalu berlari kearah sana, lalu berbelok dan menghilang. Aku tidak akan terlalu khawatir jika hanya menemukan jejak remah-remah makanannya, tapi yang aku temukan..." pemuda itu berlari kecil dan berbelok menuju lorong yang dimaksud, diikuti temannya dan para kouhainya. "Semua ini. Makanan yang berserakan, jejak dari tetesan darah, cakaran pada tembok, dan kertas ini." Liu melihat kertas kuning yang terdapat beberapa huruf Mandarin.

Kise sedikit menunduk, menyentuh darah yang ada di lantai. "Darahnya tercampur-ssu. Tapi lebih banyak milik Murasakibaracchi. Lalu siapa yang satunya lagi?" manik madu Kise berubah warna, bersinar dalam gelapnya lorong itu. "Jangan-jangan..." "HU?!" suara pekikan Liu terdengar, membuat semuanya meoleh pada pemuda China tersebut. "Ah, maaf. Kertas kuning itu disebut Hu, benda yang digunakan untuk menghentikan Jiang Shi-aru."

Semuanya melongo, bingung. "Jiang... Shi?" ulang Aomine. "Kalian tahu vampire?" sudah pasti mereka tahu, dan sepertinya Liu tidak melihat perubahan pada mata Kise. "Um... Jiang Shi itu vampire?" tanya Kuroko penasaran. "Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi sedikit berbeda." Momoi terlihat berfikir. "Oh, vampire China! Kagamin, coba luruskan tanganmu kedepan." Kagami menurut tanpa berfikir dua kali. "Lompat!" "Hah?"pemuda beralis cabang tampak bingung. "Kaki lurus, tangan tetap begitu, sekarang lompat kedepan."

Liu tertawa melihat Kagami yang melompat-lompat. "Hahaha... Jiang Shi tidak selalu begitu juga. Mereka kadang berjalan seperti zombie. Dan salah satu cara menghentikannya menggunakan Hu ini, kalian hanya perlu menempelkan Hu pada dahi Jiang Shi yang kalian lihat-aru." Aomine mengambil Hu dari tangan Himuro. "Maksudmu... Seperti ini?" _PLAK! BRUGH!_ "Ittai... AHO!" pemuda itu melepaskan kertas kuningnya. "Ini milik Murasakibara!" gumamnya saat melihat inisial M-A ditulis menggunakan pensil warna ungu dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil dibawah bagian kiri.

"Baiklah, untuk mencari Murasakibara hanya lima orang. Aku, Kise, Tetsu, Kagami, dan Himuro- _senpai_. Sisanya berjaga disini, mengerti?" perintah si surai navy. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi?" "Ahaha... Itu akan kami jelaskan nanti, jangan sampai siapapun tahu selain kita, ya?" ucap Himuro canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, dan Himuro berkumpul di gerbang asrama. "Bukankah kita tidak diperbolehkan keluar asrama selain hari Minggu? Hari itupun kita juga harus mendapat izin, 'kan?" Himuro menatap gerbang besar dan asrama Teiko secara bergantian. "Tenang saja, Himuro- _senpai_ punya kekuatan ilusi-ssu. Begitu pulang nanti, kita hipnotis saja satu asrama-" _BLETAK!_ Sebuah jitakan 'sayang' dari Aomine mendarat dengan mulus pada sang coretukecoret vampire. "Memangnya tidak memakai tenaga, hah? Sogok saja pihak asrama dengan majalah Mai- _chan_!" _BLETAK!_ Sekarang giliran kepala biru Aomine yang mendapat jitakan. "Mimpi saja mereka akan menerimanya-ssu!"

"Huh! Kita berpencar saja. Tetsu, Kagami, dan Himuro- _senpai_ menuju kearah desa sepi di selatan Teiko, sedangkan aku dan Kise akan menuju kota vampire." Aomine memberi komando.

 **Kuroko POV**

Kami mulai berpencar, walau sebenarnya aku khawatir pada Aomine- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_ yang hanya berdua, sedangkan aku bersama Kagami- _kun_ dan Himuro- _senpai_. "Kagami- _kun_ , apakah Aomine- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_ akan baik-baik saja? Mereka hanya berdua, sedangkan kita bertiga." Aku menanyakan apa yang kupikirkan. Kagami- _kun_ tersenyum padaku. "Tenang saja, Aomine sudah belajar menjadi hunter sejak usia empat tahun, lebih dulu dari kita yang belajar ketika umur tujuh tahun, 'kan? Pengalamannya lebih banyak dari kita. Dan jangan lupakan Kise, dia juga bukan vampire sembarangan. Mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja."

Seharusnya aku berpikir demikian, mereka kuat. Mereka akan baik-baik saja jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kami bergegas melewati hutan, butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai di desa sepi itu. Walau sekarang siang hari, entah kenapa di hutan ini sangat gelap, membuat ingatanku saat kecil muncul kembali. Seseorang yang mirip denganku, menyelamatkanku dari vampire. Tapi siapa orang itu?

" _Tetsuya..."_ suara ini? "Akashi- _kun_?" panggilku. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Kuroko?" ah, sepertinya aku membuat Kagami- _kun_ dan Himuro- _senpai_ bingung. _"Tetsuya... To... long..."_ suara itu berbisik lirih. _"Mena... ra..."_ suara Akashi- _kun_ berbisik lagi. Menara? Kalau tidak salah hanya ada dua menara yang paling dekat dengan Teiko, yaitu menara di kota vampire yang diceritakan Kise- _kun_ , dan menara di desa Fuyu, desa yang sepi itu.

" _Mayu... zu... mi..."_ entah apa maksudnya, aku segera mengambil ponselku dibalik almamater putih Teiko, dan mengirim pesan pada Mayuzumi- _senpai_.

 _ **From:**_ _Kuroko_

 _ **To:**_ _Mayuzumi_

 _Senpai, sepertinya Akashi-kun meminta bantuan. Ia menyebutkan 'menara' dan namamu._

 **Kuroko POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise berjalan disamping Aomine. Matanya sedikit melirik pemuda tan itu. "Aominecchi..." pangilnya setengah berbisik. "Hmm?" Aomine menatap si vampire. "Kita sedang diikuti..."

Manik biru Aomine terbelalak, dan mereka ternyata dihadang oleh sosok jangkung yang mereka kenal. "Murasakibara? Kau-" "Aominecchi, dia bukan Murasakibaracchi!" si surai pirang menarik pemuda disebelahnya untuk menjauh dari sana. "Dia bukan Murasakibara? Apa maksudmu?"

Kise terus berlari sampai berada di depan menara. "Aku pernah melihat _onii-sama_ berdiri diatas menara ini. Dan setelah aku mengingatnya, ini adalah tempat favoritku dan _onii-sama_." Kise membuka pintu dengan paksa, lalu menarik Aomine masuk dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Gelap sekali..." gumam sang hunter. "Aku hanya ingat kalau ini adalah salah satu bagian dari gedung pemerintahan, tapi karena alasan yang entah apapun itu dan aku tidak tahu, mereka memperbolehkanku dan onii-sama masuk kesini. Dan aku rasa, kita bisa menemukan petunjuk."

Aomine menyalakan lampu senter yang ia bawa. "Menara ini adalah tempat berlangsungnya perjanjian enam hunter dan vampire. Tapi aku tidak begitu mengetahuinya." Ucap si pirang. Sedangkan si surai biru melihat menja berdebu di sudut ruangan. Disana terdapat foto berwarna dengan tulisan 'Perjanjian' dibawahnya. Aomine sweatdrop. 'Memangnya dulu sudah ada kamera, ya?'

"Oi, Kise. Bagaimana bisa ada foto yang diambil limavratus tahun lalu? Memangnya dulu sudah ada kamera?" Aomine menunjuk foto itu, membuat Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Haduh, itu hanya lukisan! Beberapa vampire atau hunter yang ahli bisa melukis sedetail itu seperti foto, hebat 'kan?"

Aomine kagum, lalu ia membuka laci dibawahnya. Hanya ada buku tua yang terlihat seperti sebuah album foto –mungkin 'album lukisan' karena bukan foto-. Ia melihat halaman pertama, dan mata birunya langsung melotot. 'I-ini... Akashi?! _Kawaii_...'

Entah album itu milik siapa, ia melihat sosok bayi lucu bersurai merah dalam gendongan wanita yang bersurai sama dengannya. Membuka halaman selanjutnya, Aomine jawdrop. 'Pantas saja sekarang dia...' yang pemuda itu lihat sekarang adalah lukisan saat Akashi kecil tengah merangkak, matanya terpaku pada gunting kuno dihadapannya. Walau sang hunter tidak bisa mengelak, Akashi saat bayi benar-benar imut. Kulitnya putih, tembem, matanya bulat, berbeda dengan Akashi yang sekarang tampak tegas. 'Tapi dulu dan sekarang, Akashi tetaplah Akashi dan suka bermain gunting.'

Dari halaman pertama sampai sepuluh, ia melihat lukisan ditempel pada lembar kertas berwarna merah. Satu halaman hanya terdapat satu lukisan. Lalu ia membuka halaman berikutnya yang memiliki lembar kertas berwarna kuning. 'Demi lucky item Midorima! Nash- _senpai_ yang menyaramkan nan brother complex kenapa bisa selucu ini?!' ia melihat sosok bayi –lagi- yang memiliki surai pirang dan bermata biru.

Aomine membuka lagi halaman selanjutnya, ia benar-benar ingin pingsan sekarang. ' _Kami-sama_... Mengapa kau menciptakan Kise Ryouta begitu menawan?!' dan lagi-lagi sang hunter melihat bayi pirang yang menggemaskan. Matanya bulat dan bulu matanya lentik, pipinya chuuby, matanya tertutup. Ia terus membuka halaman berikutnya sampai lembar kuning habis dan beralih ke warna yang lain. Ia perkirakan bahwa album yang tengah ia pegang adalah lukisan dari keturunan darah murni.

Manih _navy_ miliknya melihat beberapa foto. "Kise, album ini boleh kusimpan? Sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan album ini." Kise menatap album yang dipegang hunter biru itu. "Boleh saja, tapi kau harus merahasiakannya."

Pemuda tan itu membuka halaman terakhir yang memiliki sebuah tulisan dan semacam pohon keluarga para hunter, dan Aomine tahu itu adalah tulisan Nash.

 _Malam ini tidak akan pernah terlupakan dalam hidupku. Aku melihat secara langsung kematian otou-sama, okaa-sama, dan Shiori ba-san_ _ **.**_ _Mereka dibunuh saat ingin melindungiku dan Ryouta. Aku benar-benar menghajar para hunter yang membunuh vampire golongan satu tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan tidak memenuhi permintaan terakhir okaa-sama. Sekarang aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Ryouta tidak sadar, Seijuurou entah dimana bersama Masaomi ji-san, sedangkankan kota ini telah mati. Sedangkan salah satu dari hunter yang membunuh golongan satu telah melarikan diri ke-_

 _BRAK!_

Belum selesai Aomine membacanya, sosok tinggi bersurai ungu berhasil membanting pintu menara. Tangan si surai ungu memegang sebuah kapak perak. "Kembalikan Murasakibara!" seru Aomine. "Jiang Shi... _Senpai_..." kata Murasakibara sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "Aominecchi, tolong buat Murasakibaracchi sedikit terluka!" teriak Kise sambil menahan tangan sang hunter ungu.

"Hah?! Kau gigit saja dia!"

"Ahominecchi! Aku tidak mau disiksa Himuro- _senpai_ jika menggigitnya!"

"Kau bisa mencakarnya!"

"Aku baru memotong kuku!"

"AAARGH! Ubah pada mode vampire yang menyeramkan!"

"Aku tidak bisa seperti itu! Cepat, dia memberontak!"

"Sesama hunter, tidak boleh saling melukai!"

"Ini darurat wahai suamiku!"

 _SYUUUT!_

Aomine reflek mengambil kapak perak yang jatuh dan sedikit menggores lengan Murasakibara, dan pemuda ungu itu pingsan seketika. "Dengan kata seperti itu saja kau langsung menurut, dasar AHOminECCHI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di asrama, Nijimura membaca buku sejarah keturunan vampire dan hunter milik seseotang. Matanya memincing saat selesai membaca kejadian lima ratus tahun lalu. Ia bergumam. "Kuroko Tetsuya, sudah kuduga kau ada kaitannya dengan tragedi itu."

Pemuda bersurai abu yang ada disebelahnya menatap Nijimura, lalu ia menghela napas. "Tetsuya akan menyadarinya, cepat ataupun lambat." Haizaki melihat keluar jendela. "Paling tidak, lewat mimpinya."

"Haizaki, kau harus lulus ujian nanti, agar kau bisa ikut bermain. Dan..." pemuda bersurai hitam itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang teman sekamarnya. "Aku bisa memberi hadiah padamu, tuan masokis." "SHUUZOU TEME!"

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

Author: Maafkan saya yang ngaret untuk publish FF ini. *bungkuk-bungkuk bareng Sakurai*

Nash: Ngaret banget yang ada. Kapan aku muncul lagi?

Author: Hoho... Rahasia #ditendang

Mayuzumi: Cepetan dong updatenya. Adikku hilang!

Akashi: Cepat kembalikan aku, atau hasami-chan yang bicara... *smirk*

Author: Hehehe... habisnya signal disini lemot, minta dilumat (?!)

Oke, semoga gak kecewa sama chapter ini. NijiHai udah mulai muncul, dan masih banyak lagi karakter yang akan muncul :3

Untuk masa lalu Ogiwara, mirip sama di canon. Tapi karena disini Teiko bukan SMP, nanti pasti dibahas lagi. Ada yang bisa tebak maksudnya Nijimura? Kalau ada, coba sampaikan di kotak Review^_^ kalau gak juga tetap Review yaa *maksa #digoreng


	7. Chapter 7: Kekuatan Kuroko dan Teka-Teki

_Di asrama, Nijimura membaca buku sejarah keturunan vampire dan hunter milik seseorang. Matanya memincing saat selesai membaca kejadian lima ratus tahun lalu. Ia bergumam. "Kuroko Tetsuya, sudah kuduga kau ada kaitannya dengan tragedi itu."_

 _Pemuda bersurai abu yang ada disebelahnya menatap Nijimura, lalu ia menghela napas. "Tetsuya akan menyadarinya, cepat ataupun lambat." Haizaki melihat keluar jendela. "Paling tidak, lewat mimpinya."_

" _Haizaki, kau harus lulus ujian nanti, agar kau bisa ikut bermain. Dan..." pemuda bersurai hitam itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang teman sekamarnya. "Aku bisa memberi hadiah padamu, tuan masokis." "SHUUZOU TEME!"_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **The Cold One**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

Seperti biasa #plak

* * *

Kagami, Kuroko, dan Himuro baru sampai di desa Fuyu. Ternyata memang benar, desa ini sangat sepi. "Tatsuya, dimana menara itu? Aku tidak melihatnya." Kagami menatap sekeliling, namun ia tidak melihat adanya bangunan yang menjulang tinggi disana. "Jangan main-main, Taiga. Kau serius tidak melihatnya?"

"Ya ampun, mana mungkin aku bercanda disaat seperti ini?! Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Kuro- Eh?!" dan sepertinya mereka baru menyadari hilangnya sosok bersurai baby blue yang tadinya bersama mereka.

Sedangkan sosok yang dimaksud tengah mengejar seorang nenek. Kuroko berada cukup jauh dengan Kagami dan Himuro.

" _Baa-san_ , tunggu sebentar!" panggilnya, nenek itu menoleh. "Apakah ini dompetmu?" tanya hunter itu. "Ah, arigatou... Kau menemukannya dimana, nak?" nenek itu mengambil dompetnya yang diserahkan si pemilik iris biru. "Di tangga itu. _Baa-san_ , lain kali lebih berhati-hati, ya? Baiklah, saya harus menemui teman-teman dulu." Kuroko hendak berbalik, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh nenek itu.

"Kau dari sekolah Teiko itu, 'kan? Kau membawa teman-temanmu?" sebenarnya Kuroko bingung, hanya saja ia tetap menampilkan wajah datar seperti biasa. "Ya, saya dari Teiko." Kuroko melihat senyum si nenek melebar, menjadi sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan. Lengan seragam ditarik paksa, lalu Kuroko dicekik. "Kau masuk perangkap, **Kuroko Tetsuya**..." wanita tua itu memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang, hendak menembus kulit pucat Kuroko.

Mata _azure_ menutup sebentar, lalu kembali terbuka dengan warna merah darah. "Maaf, menjauhlah dariku..." bisik Kuroko, lalu nenek –vampire tadi terbakar oleh api merah. Sedangkan hunter bayangan itu masih mematung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. 'Bisa membakar vampire lain... Ini... Kekuatan vampire darah murni. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menggunakannya juga?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang 'dia' telah mengetahuinya?" pemuda berambut coklat menanyakan hal itu pada Mibuchi. "Begitulah... Dendam lima ratus tahun lalu masih belum hilang." Kiyoshi menghela napas lelah. "Lalu 'dua orang itu' bagaimana? Bukankah hal yang tabu jika vampire dan hunter bersaudara?" gelengan kepala menjadi jawabannya. "Iya, tapi 'dia' menghapus ingatan 'mereka'. Mungkin semuanya akan terbongkar, tidak lama lagi."

"Murasakibara juga dikendalikan oleh seseorang, mungkin bekerja sama dengan Makoto." Mibuchi melihat lorong itu dengan mata memincing. "Mako- _chan_ memang berbahaya. Dan yang mengendalikan bocah ungu itu, dia vampire yang berbeda dari kita." Kiyoshi menahan tawa, mengundang tatapan tajam _shooting guard_ itu. "Mako- _chan_? Pfft..."

 _ **Flashback**_

Kiyoshi Teppei hanya ingin bertemu Wakamatsu di SMP Touou, sampai seorang pemuda bermata sipit menghampirinya. "Kau teman Wakamatsu dari Seirin, ya? Apa aku boleh minta tolong?" tanya pemuda itu. "Boleh saja, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" dan pemuda bersurai coklat itu menyesali keputusannya saat pemuda yang merupakan kapten tim basket SMP tersebut membawa sebuah anyaman kayu berukuran besar yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kurungan.

"Jika ada anak berambut biru datang dan mengambil majalah itu, tolong kau jatuhkan benda ini dari lantai dua. Sankyuu."

Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk mengangkat kurungan itu sampai ke lantai dua SMP tersebut. Untunglah benda itu ringan, jadi ia bisa melemparnya ketika 'target' yang dimaksud itu datang.

Pemuda bersurai _navy_ melewati lantai satu, Kiyoshi segera mempersiapkan kurungan tadi. Ia terus mendekat dan melihat majalah dewasa yang disiapkan oleh sang kapten. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat majalah itu, dan Kiyoshi melempar benda besar yang diberikan, tepat mengurung si surai _navy_.

"Oi! Lepaskan aku!"

Dua orang keluar dari persembuntyian, yaitu pemuda tadi dan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Kurungan terlepas, dan pemuda _navy_ itu marah-marah pada si surai hitam sambil mengangkat majalah dewasa itu. "Ini bukan Horikita Mai- _chan_! Ini Horiuchi Mako- _chan_!" serunya. "Lalu kenapa? Keduanya sama-sama imut. Jadi siapa peduli?" dan manik yang senada dengan rambutnya itu menatap tajam sang kapten, lalu ia membanting majalah ditangannya. "Aku suka yang berdada besar!" dan siswa SMP Seirin yang ada disana hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Pfft... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ya ampun, Reo! Kau ternyata sama seperti Aomine! Hahahahaha... Mako- _chan_... Horiuchi Mako- _chan_..." saat Mibuchi sadar kemana alur pembicaraan Kiyoshi, ia menuju sudut lorong dan melepas salah satu _uwabaki_ miliknya. Mengambil posisi, lalu melakukan tembakan Ten. _Uwabaki_ miliknya mendarat tepat pada kepala seorang Kiyoshi Teppei diiringi sebuah teriakan "AKU TIDAK MESUM!"

"Kiyoshi, kau polos atau _baka_?" Nebuya muncul tiba-tiba di belakang _center_ dari Seirin yang masih shock dari shoot _uwabaki_ Reo tadi. "Inosen. Sedang apa kau disini, maniak otot?" baru saja akan menjawab, sebuah suara berkata mendahuluinya. "Mencari bukti." Hayama mengambil sebuah kertas kuning yang menempel di tembok yang terdapat bekas cakaran. "Murasakibara Atsushi adalah hunter jenius selain Aomine Daiki. Dan ternyata dia sudah mengetahui keseluruhan tentang vampire, bahkan rahasia terbesar vampire."

Mibuchi mendekat lalu merebut _uwabaki_ miliknya dari tangan Kiyoshi. "Rahasia terbesar vampire? Apa maksudmu?" yang mereka tahu tentang pemuda kelebihan tinggi badan yang dimaksud itu hanya seorang center Kiseki no Sedai yang hobi lomba makan bersama Kagami dan Nebuya, juga teman sekamar –merangkap coretsemecoret- Himuro Tatsuya. Tidak terpikir oleh mereka –Mibuchi, Nebuya, Kiyoshi- jika Murasakibara adalah hunter seperti Aomine yang terkenal karena kejeniusannya.

"Keluarga hunter ungu dilatih keras, baik pertarungan fisik atau pemikiran. Tentu mereka juga dikenalkan dengan berbagai sejarah yang bersangkutan tentang vampire dan hunter. Tapi yang aku temukan cukup membuatku terkejut. Tadi Nakatani- _sensei_ memintaku untuk memindahkan buku catatan Kimia kelas X-2 ke laboratorium. Aku sampai lebih dulu, dan melihat halaman paling belakang buku catatan Murasakibara, aku langsung merobeknya begitu saja." Hayama mengeluarkan sobekan kertas dari saku almamater putih Teiko yang ia pakai.

Kertas itu terdapat tulisan, sebuah petunjuk yang hunter ungu itu tulis dengan terburu-buru.

 _1._ **Mawar merah** _yang penuh dendam, membuat_ **matahari** _bersembunyi dibalik_ **awan kelabu** **dan hitam** _dengan_ **petir emas** _yang terus menyambar hingga pergantian waktu, sampai petir digantikan oleh hujan yang mengapus keegoisan sang mawar, hingga bulan muncul dan membentuk_ **tujuh warna yang tersusun dalam kegelapan malam** _. banyak_ **salju** _dan huruf_ **'o',** **akar** _menyerap air,_ **batang** _menopang_ **pohon** , **daun** _gugur dan berwarna_ **cokelat** _di musim dingin,_ _ **bunga**_ _bermekaran di musim semi, serta tiga jenis_ **buah** _di musim panas saat_ **rajawali** _terbang tinggi, menyembunyikan sebuah_ **senyum licik** _._ _3._ **Burung elang** _terbang di langit mendung, air mata_ **awan abu-abu** _menghapuskan dendam sang mawar. 4._ **Melompat, China.**

 _Mawar merah mengetahui segalanya, mengutuk sebuah benang hitam yang tertutup awan abu-abu, kutukan akan datang pada kalian, .21.25.1-.9.18.15_

Semuanya memandang taku. "Kau yakin ini adalah teka-teki? Kenapa panjang dan rumit? Lagipula 'kutukan akan datang pada kalian' itu maksudnya kita?" tanya Kiyoshi. "Abaikan kalimatnya yang sedikit rancu. Jika kalian mengerti..." Hayama tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun malah tersenyum misterius. Kiyoshi membelalakan matanya. "Berarti..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm... Sudah dihentikan. Dan untuk Akashi Seijuurou, aku masih membutuhkannya. _Sensei daughter-complex_ dan _senpai brother-complex_ ini akan lebih baik jika kukembalikan saja ke asrama..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aida Riko dan Momoi Satsuki tengah mematung di kebun sekolah, lebih tepatnya dibawah pohon jambu. "Riko- _san_ , bukankah ini cukup mengejutkan?" gadis keturunan hunter itu memandang pohon dengan tatapan antara senang, kaget, bingung, dan tidak percaya. "Papa! Kise- _senpai_! BANGUN DAN TURUN DARI ATAS SANA!"

Mereka benar-benar dikembalikan ke asrama, tapi entah kenapa kesannya mereka seperti sedang tidur di pohon itu. Momoi yang mendengar teriakan Riko tidak berhasil langsung mempunyai ide. Sebenarnya Kagetora dan Nash tidak tidur, tapi mereka pingsan. Dan jika mereka terus berada disana, akan menimbulkan salah paham. Teriakan biasa tidak berhasil, berarti Momoi harus menambahkan kelemahan mereka juga. Momoi menarik napas dalam, lalu... "AIDA RIKO DICIUM KIYOSHI TEPPEI DAN HYUUGA JUNPEI! KISE RYOUTA MANDI BERSAMA AOMINE DAIKI DAN KASAMATSU YUKIO!"

 _BRUK!_

"TIDAAAK! JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU/ADIKKU YANG MASIH SUCI!" Kagetora dan Nash jatuh dari atas pohon dan berteriak bersamaan, Kagetora menghampiri Riko. "Riko- _tan_! Beritahupapabagianmanayangdicium?Pipi?Bibir?Ah,akuharusmenghajarduaorangitu-" "Papa, itu hanya akal-akalan saja agar kau cepat bagun." Riko menghela napas lalu menatap tajam Momoi yang tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, Kagetora tersenyum lega. Mereka lalu menyadari sosok pirang tadi menghilang begitu saja.

Namun mereka tidak melihat kearah asrama yang dipenuhi aura membunuh, sumbernya dari kamar 122. "Baju Aomine basah, berarti mandi bersama itu... Hehehe... Aku akan membunuh kalian, Aomine, Kasamatsu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi mencari Kuroko, Kagami, dan Himuro dengan cepat. Meminta mereka untuk kembali ke asrama karena Murasakibara telah ditemukan. Sedangkan Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu membantu Aomine dan Kise membawa sahabat ungu mereka dengan susah payah. Takao, Midorima, Nijimura, dan Haizaki sudah di ruang kesehatan asrama Teiko. Walau terlihat tak peduli dan selalu bertengkar, tapi pemuda bersurai hijau itu sangat khawatir pada hunter ungu yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Kita akan bertanya padanya ketika dia sadar-nodayo." Himuro duduk di sofa ruangan itu. "Midorima- _kun_ , apakah aku boleh menunggu disini sampai Atsushi sadar?" tanya pemuda itu. Sorot khawatir terpancar jelas dari matanya. "Bukannya aku peduli- _nanodayo_ , tapi silahkan saja asal tidak mengganggunya." Sekarang hanya ada Himuro yang tengah menunggu Murasakibara membuka matanya.

"Aku mau tidur siang..." pemuda bersurai navy berujar malas sambil menguap. "Aku capek-ssu..." pemuda pirang disampingnya juga tak kalah terlihat lesu. "Kise! Mana buku fisika yang kau pinjam itu? Aku membutuhkannya!" seru Kasamatsu dari belakang dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Kise meminjam buku fisika milik sang senpai untuk melihat catatan kelas XII yang memiliki materi berkaitan dengan kelas X. "Di kamar-ssu."

Aomine membuka kamarnya, tapi yang dilihatnya sekalang adalah seorang vampire bersurai pirang yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan _emperor eye_ yang aktif serta aura membunuh yang pekat. "Daiki, Yukio, kalian sudah selesai 'ritual' dengan Ryouta, hmm?" yang pertama ditampilkan tentu saja ekspresi kaget. "S-senpai? Kapan kembali? Ahahaha..." hunter bitu itu kini terlihat canggung. "Ryoucchi, _onii-sama_ pinjam mereka sebentar, ya?" jika Nash sudah memanggilnya 'Ryoucchi', berarti _brocon_ sang kakak sudah kumat lagi. Dan jika seperti itu, maka ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. 'Kise, seharusnya kau tidak memanggilnya _onii-sama_ , tapi _**oni-**_ _sama_!' batin kedua orang yang akan 'dipinjam' oleh Nash.

Nash tersenyum ketika melihat adiknya mengangguk patuh dan masuk kamar, lalu menatap tajam Aomine dan Kasamatsu yang belum mengerti alasan kapten tim basket angkatan kelas XII menjadi seperti ini. "Kudengar dari Momoi Satsuki jika kalian berdua mandi bersama Ryoucchi, apa itu benar?" keduanya bengong. "Hah?" 'Satsuki/ _kouhai_ sialan!'

Sedangkan di perpustakaan, Momoi tiba-tiba merinding. Bukan karena mendengarkan cerita Kuroko, tapi karena sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Kuroko, Kagami, Mayuzumi, Momoi, Riko, dan Midorima telah mendengar cerita Kuroko tentang kekuatan misteriusnya itu. "Tetsu- _kun_ , bukankah sebelumya kau juga mimpi yang cukup aneh? Maksudku, tidak mungkin jika semuanya hanya kebetulan, 'kan?" tanya Momoi.

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Apakah ini gejala? Murasakibara pernah bercerita sesuatu padaku. Saat dia mau kembali dari kantin, Kise menjilat mawar putih yang terkena minuman kakaknya yang tumpah. Awalnya dia mencurigai minuman merah itu, tapi Kise bilang rasanya manis dan dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia juga memutuskan untuk memetik mawar putih yang terkena minuman itu juga untuk mencobanya, tapi langsung ia buang saat ia mengetahui minuman itu rasanya seperti darah. Tapi saat itu Kise masih menjadi 'manusia' karena diubah ibunya."

Hunter biru itu mematung. Apa mungin ia adalah salah satu dari lima vampire darah murni yang dicari? " _Sumimasen_. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini." Kuroko berjalan menuju sebuah pintu ruangan perpustakaan yang hanya diperbolehkan untuk hunter dan vampire. Pihak asrama tentu sudah mengetahui tentang vampire dan hunter, karena sekolah itu memang tujuan awalnya untuk mereka, sampai hunter liar membuat kota hancur seperti sekarang.

Ruangan itu gelap, diisi oleh rak-rak tinggi berisi pengetahuan vampire dan hunter. Mulai dari sejarah, kekuatan, kutukan, senjata, dan lainnya. Kaki pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu membawanya menuju rak kedua dari ujung sebelah kanan ruangan, hendak mengambil buku yang berisi tentang perbedaan kekuatan golongan vampire. Hampir saja ia mengambil buku bersampul hitam-ungu itu jika pergerakannya tidak dikunci oleh sosok misterius dibelakangnya. 'Hawa ini kuat sekali... Kise- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ , atau Akashi- _kun_?'

Tangan dingin itu menahan kepala bersurai biru agar tidak bergerak, lalu Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya. "S-siapa..." ucap Kuroko memberanikan diri. Dua benda yang kecil dan tajam menembus kulit lehernya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tubuh kecilnya berusaha memberontak. "Hentikan... Hentikan, lepaskan aku!" sosok itu didorong hingga melepaskannya. Mata _azure_ terbelalak. 'Mata merah darah, taring yang lebih panjang, kulit yang dingin. Kau... Monster dalam wujud manusia...' Kuroko menatap sosok didepannya dengan tidak percaya. Tangannya berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari bekas gigitan di lehernya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi vampire... Ogiwara- _kun_?"

* * *

A/N: Oke, chapter ini terlalu pendek dan alurnya kecepetan #plak

Nah, ada yang bisa nebak teka-teki dari Mukkun? *pasti banyak karena sudah terlihat jelas :v #dicakar

Chapter depan lebih banyak Kagami, Kuroko, Nijimura, dan Haizaki. Tapi saya gak tau kapan update, karena mulai masuk sekolah gak boleh terlalu lama main laptop TT,TT

Semoga readers gak kecewa sama chapter ini, yaa.

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8: Teka-Teki dan 'Gadis Itu'

_Tangan dingin itu menahan kepala bersurai biru agar tidak bergerak, lalu Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya. "S-siapa..." ucap Kuroko memberanikan diri. Dua benda yang kecil dan tajam menembus kulit lehernya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tubuh kecilnya berusaha memberontak. "Hentikan... Hentikan, lepaskan aku!" sosok itu didorong hingga melepaskannya. Mata azure terbelalak. 'Mata merah darah, taring yang lebih panjang, kulit yang dingin. Kau... Monster dalam wujud manusia...' Kuroko menatap sosok didepannya dengan tidak percaya. Tangannya berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari bekas gigitan di lehernya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi vampire... Ogiwara-kun?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **The Cold One**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Serta ada adegan-adegan seperti dari anime Vampire Knight karya Matsuri Hino

 **Warning:**

Seperti biasa #plak

* * *

 _ **Kelas X-2, 08.00**_

Kagami mengacak surai kemerahannya frustasi. Tes bahasa Jepang ini membuatnya hampir gila! Kagetora hanya menunggu di depan kelas sambil tersenyum sendiri, membuat pemuda itu ingin menampar wajah awet muda sang _sensei_ yang seenaknya mengubah posisi duduk seluruh murid. 'Demi kacamata Imayoshi- _senpai_! Kenapa aku harus di depan meja guru dan jauh dari Kuroko?! Dan kenapa Akashi harus menghilang sehingga Aomine dan Midorima bertanding kepintaran mereka di belakang sana?! Bahkan Murasakibara yang baru pulih saja bisa menyelesaikan soal biadab ini dengan mudah!'

Tes begini saja sudah sangat sulit, bagaimana dengan ujian minggu depan? Kagami ingin menangis. "Tiga menit lima puluh dua detik lagi." Kagetora berkata sambil mulai mengelilingi kelas. " _Sensei_ , saya sudah selesai!/- _nanodayo_!" seru dua makhluk berbeda warna rambut dari belakang kelas. Kagami ingin berteriak histeris, ia bahkan baru mengerjakan soal! "Kuroko, tolong aku..." bisiknya frustasi. "Sensei, aku mau mengambil _snack_ di tas." Murasakibara yang menunggu di luar karena sudah selesai mengerjakan tes masuk ke kelas dengan tiba-tiba.

Kagetora yang baru saja menilai kertas ulangan dua muridnya menganguk lalu kembali mengelilingi kelas. "Heh, tidak biasanya kau mendapat nilai 92, _Aho_?" pemuda bersurai hijau berkata sinis. "Diam kau, _megane_! Kau sendiri juga tidak biasanya mendapat nilai 95!" balas pemuda bersurai _navy_ tak kalah sinis. 'Tak biasa bagi kalian yang pintar, aku mendapat nilai 80 saja sudah sujud syukur!' batin Kagami miris. "Mido-chin dan Mine-chin sombong." Murasakibara memperlihatkan nilai tes miliknya.

JDER!

Bagai tersambar petir, Aomine dan Midorima bungkam. Kagami yang melihatnya juga ikut diam. Angka 100 menghiasi sudut atas bagian kanan kertas itu dengan indahnya. Membuat Kuroko menatap sang cahaya dengan kasihan. "Kagami- _kun_ , kenapa pensil putar Midorima- _kun_ malah kau pakai untuk menulis?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama tidak seperti biasanya bagi seorang Kagami Taiga, untung saja Kuroko mengingatkan pensil apa yang ia pakai hingga bisa mendapat nilai 98 dalam sekejap. Sebenarnya itu salahnya sendiri, kemarin setelah kembali dari perpustakaan ia langsung tidur sampai pagi dan terlambat masuk kelas hingga tak sempat belajar.

Aomine dan Midorima kini memeluk lutut di sudut kelas dengan aura suram dan meratapi nasib. "Bisa-bisanya aku dikalahkan senjataku sendiri- _nodayo_..." gumam pemuda berkacamata itu. "Sial, kenapa aku bisa dikalahkan alis cabang _baka_ itu?" kesabaran Kagami hampir habis, sebelum Murasakibara membalas mereka. "Salah kalian sendiri. Mine-chin dan Mido-chin seharusnya fokus pada ujian, bukan karena persaingan konyol itu yang membuat kalian ceroboh."

Murasakibara tampaknya sedang menggambar sebuah lingkaran dengan seekor kelelawar di tengah lingkaran itu. "Aka-chin sudah mengetahuinya. Aku harap jika memberitahu ini, kalian tidak membocorkannya pada siapapun, terutama Kise-chin dan Nash- _senpai_." Aomine dan Midorima kembali normal dan mendekat. "Pembunuh yang menghancurkan kota vampire itu rata-rata adalah hunter liar, dan dipimpin oleh hunter liar terkuat-" "SUDAH TAHU!" seru Kagami, Aomine, dan Midorima bersamaan. Sedangkan Momoi kini bersiap dengan buku catatannya dan Kuroko tetap poker face.

"AKU TAHU KALIAN SUDAH TAHU! Huh, tadinya aku ingin bilang kalau pemimpin hunter liar itu adalah Mayuzumi Yamada. Dia hunter yang cukup ditakuti." Kuroko mematung. "Mayuzumi?"

.

.

.

"Pesta kostum?" Nijimura memasang wajah aneh –menurut Harasawa- ketika ia mengatakannya. "Akan diadakan acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah besok. Tolong sampaikan pada murid-murid lain."

Nijimura terus melamun semenjak keluar dari ruang guru, dan langkahnya terhenti saat melewati kelas X-2. _"AKU TAHU KALIAN SUDAH TAHU! Huh, tadinya aku ingin bilang kalau pemimpin hunter liar itu adalah Mayuzumi Yamada. Dia hunter yang cukup ditakkuti."_

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menyeringai singkat. "Keturunan hunter yang membuat sejarah besar, eh? Kena kau, Mayuzumi Chihiro..."

.

.

.

"Ha... ha... ha... Serius? Apa kepalamu terbentur? Jangan bercanda!" walau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, Kagami tetap tidak percaya. "Apa gunanya aku berbohong? Buktinya saja Kuro-chin kena kutukan sekarang." Murasakibara balas menjawab. "Apa hubungannya dengan Tetsu?" manik violet menatap malas. "Itu karena sepupu Mine-chin yang satunya terlalu mudah untuk melepas kutukan." Aomine bingung, lalu menarik pemuda _baby_ _blue_ mendekat dengannya. "Lihat rambut kita berdua. Yang rambut dan matanya biru disini hanya aku dan Tetsu. Dan sepupuku hanya dua orang, Tetsu dan Satsuki."

"Iya, Mukkun. Lagipula aku tidak tahu cara melepas kutukan." Momoi menjawab seadanya. Murasakibara tetap mempertahankan wajah malasnya walau dalam hati ia sudah jengkel. "Selain Kuro-chin dan Sa-chin, Mine-chin punya satu sepupu lagi."

Aomine tentu saja bingung, bahkan ia tidak menyangka data yang didapat pemuda tinggi itu sudah sangat jauh. Kagami juga tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa dan hanya melihat kearah Kuroko. "Tidak biasanya kau pakai syal walau musim dingin, kau sedang sakit?" pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kagami- _kun_. Hanya sedang ingin."

Hunter cahaya itu tidak yakin dengan sang bayangan, lalu ia memikirkan cara agar Kuroko mau melepas syal miliknya. "Aku kedinginan, boleh kupinjam?" pintanya berbohong. "Tidak." Kuroko menjauh darinya. "Ayolah..." lalu Kagami melepas syal biru muda pemberian seseorang yang ada di mimpinya saat ia masih kecil. "Ka-Kagami- _kun_!"

Mata Kagami menyipit, lalu menunjuk luka bekas gigitan di leher sang bayangan sambil berkata penuh penekanan. "Kuroko, katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise, Haizaki, dan Takao baru saja selesai memindahkan bola basket yang baru dari ruang olahraga ke gym. Mereka istirahat sejenak di lapangan outdoor basket, sampai teriakan para siswi menyapa pendengaran mereka.

"Kyaaa! Itu Nijimura- _kun_!"

"Nijimura- _san_ _kakoiii_!"

"Nijimura- _sama_!"

"Sayang sekali Nijimura- _kun_ dipasangkan sekamar dengan berandalan dari SMP Fukuda Sogo itu..."

Komentar terakhir membuat Haizaki ingin membanting ring basket disebelahnya jika ia cukup kuat. "Sudah selesai?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu, dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya. "Arigatou Kise- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ , dan..." _cup_! " _My lovely boyfriend_."

Lalu terdengar pekikan keras para fans Nijimura. "Takao- _kun_ , ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu apa kau ada waktu?" tanya si kakak kelas. "Iya, boleh saja. Aku titip bola basketnya, Shou- _chan_."

Mereka berjalan menjauhi Kise dan Haizaki. "Pelangi suram sialan! Jangan main cium saja di tempat umum, _baka_! Awas saja jika kau mencium Kazunari, aku akan menghajarmu!" seru si pemuda bersurai abu. "Aku khawatir..." kata Kise pelan. "Aku tahu Nijimura memang agak 'gila', tapi ia tidak akan mencium Kazunari. Tenang saja." Haizaki berkata enteng. "Aku memang berpikir begitu, tapi yang aku khawatirkan sekarang adalah kau." Kise dan Haizaki melihat para fans Nijimura yang dikelilingi aura hitam dan menatap tajam Haizaki. "Oh, tidak..." dalam hati, pemuda abu itu mengutuk Nijimura. " _GOMEN_ RYOUTA! TOLONG JAGA BOLA BASKETNYA!" pemuda itu melemparkan bola basket yang ia pegang pada Kise lalu berlari mengindari kejaran fangirl Nijimura yang cemburu padanya.

"Berhenti mengejarku atau kulaporkan pada komite kedisiplinan!" memang sulit menjadi Haizaki Shougo, setidaknya Kise bersyukur karena Aomine tidak seperti Nijimura yang memiliki penggemar ganas. Justru tampaknya Aomine yang menderita karena kakak pemuda pirang itu yang sangat protektif.

Haizaki berlari aula, lalu berbelok dan melompat keluar jendela. " _Kami-sama_... Mereka liar sekali..."

"Hei!"

"WHOA!"

"Sepertinya kau juga dikejar, ya?"

Sosok bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum miris. "Shige? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Haizaki, sedangkan Ogiwara mulai mengeluarkan aura suram. "Kagami dan Aomine mengejarku sambil membawa sapu tanpa sebab dan berteriak agar aku tidak mendekati Kuroko." Haizaki sweatdrop. "Daiki paling protektif pada temannya, dan Taiga... lupakan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Ia bosan di kelasnya.

 _BRUK!_

" _GOMEN_!" pemuda bersurai hijau melirik bingung pada salah satu _Mukan no Gosho_ , lalu berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena melihat sebuah kertas yang sepertinya jatuh dari tangan Hayama. Karena penasaran, ia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

'Teka-teki? Tapi bukankah ini tulisan Murasakibara?' jika pemuda bersurai hijau itu langsung bertanya pada sang titan(?) mengenai teka-teki itu, bisa-bisa ia dituduh mencuri kertas tersebut. Bertanya pada Kuroko, pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu kini sibuk mencari keberadaan Akashi bersama Kagami dan Himuro. Bertanya pada Momoi, pasti gadis itu akan menyampaikan lagi pada Murasakibara. Bertanya pada Aomine, Midorima gengsi. Jika disarankan bertanya pada Kise atau Takao, ia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kedua pemuda berisik itu vampire, akan berbahaya jika mereka tahu jawaban teka-teki –yang sepertinya sangat penting- tersebut.

"Tidak meyakinkan, lebih baik tanya pada Haizaki saja..."

"HAYAMAAA!"

 _BRUK!_

Mungkin si hunter hijau kurang beruntung karena _lucky item_ miliknya tertinggal di kamar. Ia sudah ditabrak Hayama, lalu sekarang Miyaji. Kakak kelasnya sedari SMP itu membantu Midorima berdiri. " _Gomen_. Kau lihat Hayama?" tanya pemuda itu. "Kenapa? Kau digigit olehnya lagi?" Miyaji mengangguk. "Memang sulit jika punya seme seorang vampire. Dia ke laboratorium- _nanodayo_."

" _Sankyuu_ \- APA?! Maksudmu aku uke?!" si hunter hijau membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak miring setelah jatuh tadi. " _Gomen_ , tapi itu kenyataan."

Jika tidak ada aturan di Teiko, sudah pasti Miyaji akan melempar nanas tepat di kepala adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf memanggil kalian secara tiba-tiba begini." Shirogane menatap dua siswa di depannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Shirogane- _san_. Tapi ada apa Shirogane- _san_ memanggil kami berdua?" tanya Kuroko. Ia dan Kagami tiba-tiba dipanggil ke ruang kepala asrama.

"Berhubung sekarang banyak siswi yang terbunuh dan siswa yang diculik seperti Akashi Seijuurou, aku ingin kalian menjadi komite pelindung asrama untuk mengatasinya. Alasan aku memilih kalian, karena kalian adalah keturunan dari hunter cahaya dan bayangan, pemimpin hunter lainnya. Aku juga telah memilih komite keamanan dan komite kedisiplinan yang baru untuk membantu kalian. Apakah kalian sanggup?" ucap sang kepala asrama. Kuroko sebenarnya sedikit ragu, bagaimana dengan posisinya sebagai komite perpustakaan?

"Untuk komite perpustakaan, Furihata Kouki- _kun_ siap mengantikan Kuroko- _kun_. Bagaimana?" Shirogane mengatakan hal itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran si surai biru. Kagami dan Kuroko berpandangan sebentar, lalu keduanya mengangguk. "Baik, kami bersedia."

Shirogane tersenyum kecil, lalu mengeluarkan dua gelang putih-biru dengan lambang perisai emas dan tulisan 'Teiko' ditengahnya. Gelang itu sama seperti gelang hitam yang sering dipakai Kuroko saat bermain basket. "Kalian boleh memakainya di tangan kiri. Tugas utama kalian adalah melindungi murid, guru, dan siapapun yang berada di asrama ini. Tugas yang lebih detail ada di data ini."

Kagami menerima selembar kertas, dan Kuroko juga menerima kertas yang sama. "Ada beberapa siswa lain yang hari ini mendapat posisi komite yang berbeda-beda. Kalian bersiaplah, aku akan meminta murid lain untuk berkumpul di aula."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gerbang Asrama, 17.00**_

"Jadi, kalian ditugaskan untuk mencari Akashi- _kun_?" tiga pemuda lainnya mengangguk, jawaban untuk pertanyaan Nijimura. "Baiklah, tapi kalian harus kembali sebelum pukul sembilan malam." Nijimura menghela napas. Mayuzumi, Kagami, dan Kuroko masih memakai seragam Teiko. Mereka tidak memakai almamater putih, namun sweater putih. "Nijimura- _senpai_ dan Haizaki- _kun_ , apa tidak masalah jika aku dan Kagami- _kun_ pergi? Aku hanya takut ada serangan mendadak dari luar." Kuroko berkata datar walau terselip nada khawatir. "Tenang saja, kami bukanlah komite keamanan yang buruk. Ditambah Aomine dan Hyuuga juga komite kedisiplinan yang baik dan siap membantu!"

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah si surai biru. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang."

"Ya, semoga sukses. Jangan lupa beli baju untuk pesta kostum besok malam!"

Mayuzumi, Kagami, dan Kuroko melangkah keluar wilayah Teiko, gerbang besar yang menjulang tinggi kembali ditutup. Nijimura dan Haizaki kembali menuju asrama. "Yang dikatakan Tetsuya benar. Bagaimana jika ada serangan mendadak dan kita perlu bantuan?"

Si surai hitam tidak memandang lawan bicaranya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. "Hanamiya tidak akan gegabah seperti itu, masih ada Kiyoshi di Teiko. Tapi jika itu terjadi, kita berdua pasti cukup untuk menghadapi serangan. Kau seharusnya ingat bagaimana kekuatanku."

Haizaki menatap langit kelabu, seperti rambutnya. "Hey, apa kau sudah pernah bertemu 'wanita itu' sebelumya?" si surai hitam menoleh. "Wanita yang mana?" tanya Nijimura balik. "Vampire darah murni yang bukan dari keluarga terkenal namun sangat kuat. Dia menghilang sampai sekarang dan namanya tidak disebutkan dalam tragedi pembantaian itu walau ia selamat. Namanya Alexandra Garcia."

Nijimura duduk di bangku taman, diikuti Haizaki di sebelahnya. "Dia menghilang setelah insiden itu, 'kan? Bahkan sampai sekarang tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui dimana dan nasib dia saat ini. Bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa sekarang ia sudah mati, itu yang aku tahu. Memang apa alasanmu menanyakan hal itu?" Haizaki menunduk, matanya tertutup oleh helaian kelabu miliknya. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, hentikan saja percakapan tentangnya. Membicarakan wanita itu tidaklah bagus."

.

.

.

"Akashi terkurung di menara?" tanya Mayuzumi. "Ya, tapi aku tidak melihat menara di desa itu." Kagami mengatakan hal yang jujur. "Aku juga tidak melihatnya." Kuroko menambahkan. Semuanya kembali diam. Suasana hening, ketiganya larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Jika ada vampire darah murni, berarti ada juga hunter darah murni?" hunter cahaya itu memulai pembicaraan. "Bicara apa kau? Vampire selalu menikah dengan vampire darah murni lain agar generasinya tetap terjaga, bahkan dengan saudaranya sekalipun. Hunter juga bisa saja menikah dengan hunter lagi, tapi tidak diperbolehkan jika menikah dengan saudara." Mayuzumi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana jika ada hunter dan vampire yang saling mencintai?" kilatan penasaran terpancar pada manik azure Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai abu disana tetap bersikap biasa walau sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. "Jelas saja itu cinta terlarang, terutama jika hunter kuat dan vampire darah murni terikat pada perasaan itu."

Kuroko dan Kagami diam. Baiklah, mereka memiliki perasaan tertarik satu sama lain dan mereka adalah hunter. Tapi bagaimana nasib teman temannyayang lain? Murasakibara dan Himuro, Midorima dan Takao, terutama Aomine dan Kise.

"Tapi, pernah ada dua orang yang berani melawan takdir. Salah satu hunter berbakat yang disegani, dan gadis yang merupakan vampire darah murni. Mereka menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Tidak ada yang tahu nasib mereka bertiga." Mayuzumi menghela napas, sedangkan dua adik kelasnya nampak tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu marga asli hunter itu, yang aku tahu namanya Ryuuhei Kasuga. Sedangkan gadis vampire itu Alexandra Garcia. Aku tidak tahu nama anak mereka, mungkin bisa kalian tanyakan pada Akashi atau Murasakibara." Kuroko mengingat mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantuinya –dan sering membuatnya membangunkan Kagami-, memiliki kakak seorang vampire.

"Jika hunter dan vampire memiliki ikatan darah, bagaimana?" manik kelabu melebar. "Tentu saja itu tabu." Mayuzumi menjawab sedatar mungkin. 'Dan itu harus membuat _mereka_ _semua_ melupakanku...' tambahnya dalam hati. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _My dear, Tiger. I hope you grow up quickly. You do want to kill me, don't you? I hope to always keep you in my side. You see? You and I are bond together by unbreakable bond."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang konseling, Masako Araki melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memandang muridnya. "Kau seharusnya tidak menggigit Kuroko- _kun_. Aomine- _kun_ akan sangat protektif pada teman-temannya, dan Kagami- _kun_ sama seperti Aomine- _kun_." Ogiwara tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau beruntung, bayangkan jika Teiko tidak memiliki aturan dan mereka bukan membawa sapu. Jika Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ membawa senjata perak,apa yang akan kau lakukan?" oke, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu malu sekarang. Dikejar dua orang yamng membawa sapu tentu saja memalukan.

"Aku terlalu haus. _Sumimasen_..." guru wanita itu menghela napas. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku, kau bisa minta maaf pada Kuroko- _kun_ saat dia kembali nanti."

"Ah, soal Akashi- _kun_. Kenapa ia diculik?" tanya pemuda itu. "Entahlah. Ini masih menjadi tugas komite keamanan dan komite kedisiplinan. Dan untuk Akashi sendiri akan dicari oleh komite pelindung." Ogiwara memandang gurunya. "Bukankah sebaiknya masalah ini ditangani oleh para guru? Akashi adalah vampire yang hebat, dan dia bisa diculik oleh Hanamiya- _senpai_. Kurasa dia sangat licik, dan mungkin saja sesuatu akan terjadi nanti..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRUK!_

 _BRUAGH!_

Entah siapapun yang membuangnya, Mayuzumi mengutuk kulit pisang di tangga yang membuatnya terpeleset dan menabrak dua adik kelasnya begitu tiba di desa Fuyu.

" _Itte_..."

" _Senpai_ , tolong berdiri..."

" _Senpai_ , Kagami- _kun_ , kaliat berat..."

Dan malang sekali nasib pemuda _baby blue_ yang berada paling bawah. Mayuzumi segera berdiri dan memasang wajah datar. Baiklah, ini sudah sudah malam dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda menara disana. 'Sial, jadi Hanamiya telah mencuri kekuatanku?'

" _Oi!"_

 _PLUK!_

 _Seseorang menepuk bahu Mayuzumi, dan pemuda itu melihat Hanamiya di belakangnya. "Eh, senpai? Gomen, salah orang."_

'Ya, pasti saat itu!' pemuda bersurai abu itu mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, mencari sihir yang biasa dipakai olehnya. Dua _kouhai_ nya yang mengerti hanya diam saja dan mengikuti kearah mana Mayuzumi berjalan.

"Kuroko, apakah normal jika anak kecil berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanya sang cahaya sambil menunjuk sosok kecil di depan sana. Sang bayangan juga melihat sosok kecil itu berjalan semakin dekat dengan mereka san memandang Mayuzumi dengan heran.

" _Nee_ , _nii-chan_ yang itu kenapa?" tanya si anak pada Kagami. Tidak mungkin menjawab jujur jika si surai abu sedang mencari sihir. Maka jawaban yang dilontarkan adalah...

" _Gomen_ , _nii-chan_ yang itu rabun ayam. Jadi tidak bisa melihat pada malam hari."

Mayuzumi fix sakit hati dengan jawaban Kagami. 'Dasar _kouhai_ alis cabang! Pengelihatanku malah lebih bagus saat malam hari!' umpatnya dalam hati. Si anak lalu berjalan menjauh darinya. Dan saat anak itu sudah hilang dari pandangan, Mayuzumi menemukan perisai sihirnya.

Mayuzumi hanya cukup memetik jari, lalu perisai itu menghilang dan kedua _kouhai_ nya bisa melihat menara yang tinggi di desa itu. "Ayo, kita tidak bisa membuang waktu."

Dan kedua pemuda itu tertinggal karena senpainya berlari dengan kecepatan abnormal kedalam menara. Keduanya pasrah berjalan menuju menara tinggi itu. Tepat saat di halaman dekat pintu masuk...

" _GRRRAAAAUU!"_

Sosok menyerankan berambut hitam panjang melompat dari atas menara. "KUROKO! CEPAT MASUK!" sosok itu hampir menyerang Kuroko, tapi Kagami menendang perut sosok itu sampai terpental dan menabrak pintu kayu yang sudah rapuh. Pintu itu hancur seketika. "Aku akan mengatasi ini. Cepat temui Mayuzumi- _senpai_!" tanpa menunggu lama, hunter bayangan itu segera berlari masuk menara dan bergegas mencari Mayuzumi.

Melihat sang bayangan sudah tidak lagi bersamanya, Kagami menarik revolver hitam yang sudah terisi peluru perak dan mengarahkannya ke sosok tadi. Salahkan senpai bersurai abu yang ingin segera mencari Akashi hingga pistolnya tertinggal di laci lemarinya.

"Kau golongan empat yang tidak terkendali." Kagami menarik sedikit pelatuk revolver yang ia pegang ketika sosok tadi bangkit. Mata besarnya melotot, gigi sosok itu tajam semua seperti hiu.

" _GRRAAUU!"_

Sosok itu hampir menerjang si hunter, namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya. _"Eeeeeehh? Kau, salah satu dari kami?"_

Kagami memandang bingung saat sosok itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan taringnya. _"Salah satu... dari kami..."_ suara menyeramkan sosok itu tidak ia pedulikan. Namun dengan amarah memuncak, hunter bersurai merah api itu benar-benar menarik pelatuk revolver dan menembak sosok itu. " _DIAM_!" dan sosok itu langsung berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Namun, setalah asap itu hilang sosok anak kecil tadi kembali muncul. Ternyata sosok itu adalah seorang gadis pirang yang berumur sekitar tujuh tahun. " _Kaa_...- _san_?"

" _HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Tawa gadis kecil itu terus menggema mengisi kesunyian malam. Gadis kecil itu melompat dengan lincah dan menyelinap masuk ke menara melalui jendela di lantai dua. "Kuroko!"

.

.

.

Banyaknya ruangan membuat pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu terus menaiki tangga yang –ia rasa- tak ada ujungnya untuk menghindari sosok gadis kecil yang terus tertawa dan mengejarnya. Kuroko melihat sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu di atas, membuatnya berlari semakin cepat.

Kuroko menggenggam erat pulpen berlapis perak miliknya, menghambat pergerakan gadis kecil itu.

Pemuda biru itu sampai di ruangan tak berpintu tadi. Lampu menara yang remang-remang serta lonceng besar yang telah berdebu menambah kesan mencekam disana. "Gadis itu... vampire?"

Kuroko terdiam di dekat sebuah rak yang terdapat banyak kain-kain putih sambil bersembunyi. 'Vampire... Tidak mungkin! Semua vampire yang kutahu sangat menawan dan diakui orang-orang. Dan aku juga mengakui mereka. Akashi- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ , Himuro- _senpai_ , Mayuzumi- _senpai_...' batin hunter bayangan itu. Tubuh kecil Kuroko bergetar. "Tidak..."

" _Hihihihihihi..."_

Tawa gadis kecil itu terdengar lagi, namun tidak sekeras tadi. Kuroko menaruh kembali pulpen perak tadi ke saku sweaternya, dan ia mengambil sebuah tongkat perak pendek seperti milik Aomine, namun lebih kecil.

 _SREK!_

Kuroko mengayunkan tongkat kecil itu dan langsung berubah panjang, hampir menyerupai tinggi tubuhnya. Si gadis kecil berlari kearah Kuroko. Beruntung, reflek si pemuda biru tidak buruk dan langsung menghindar walau tangan kanannya sedikit tercakar. Melihat peluang saat si gadis lengah, Kuroko langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya, tapi si gadis kecil melompat ke belakang dan menarik tali yang terhubung pada lonceng besar tadi, lonceng itu berdentang seketika.

 _TENG!_

 _TENG!_

 _TENG!_

Kuroko langsung menutupi kedua telinganya, membuat tongkat perak tadi jatuh. Si gadis kecil hampir menyerang lagi jika Mayuzumi tidak berdiri di belakang Kuroko. Bunyi bel terhenti, si gadis langsung ketakutan. "Kau akan berakhir disini."

Kuroko yang melihat Mayuzumi sedikit terkejut, namun ia sangat bersyukur. " _Senpai_ , apa yang kau-" tapi si surai abu langsung menutup kedua mata sang hunter dengan tangannya. "Aku terpaksa..." kedua manik kelabu berubah menjadi merah darah.

 _WUUUSH!_

Angin besar muncul sesaat lalu menghilang. "Semuanya sudah selesai. Ayo kembali sebelum si pelangi suram kurang warna itu menghukum kita." Mayuzumi berkata datar dan Kuroko membuka matanya. Gadis tadi sudah menghilang. "Anak itu..."

"Golongan empat." Kuroko sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Empat? Bukankah hanya sampai tiga?" tanyanya ragu, Mayuzumi menggeleng. "Memang sampai tiga, golongan empat adalah sebutan vampire yang sulit mengendalikan diri dan berumur pendek, sekitar tujuh belas sampai sembilan belas tahun. Dan gadis tadi, aku mengusirnya."

Keduanya hendak turun, tapi mereka melihat Kagami di tangga dekat mereka. "Kagami- _kun_ , kenapa keringatmu banyak sekali? Wajahmu juga pucat." Kuroko berkata khawatir, sedangkan pemuda bersurai merah api yang dimaksud malah menatap tajam Mayuzumi. "Salahkan dia yang menyuruhku menggendong Akashi dan segera menyusulmu. Berlari dari lantai tiga menuju atas sini sambil membawa pengantin merah yang asyik tertidur bukanlah hal yang mudah."

'Pengantin merah' yang dimaksud adalah Akashi yang –entah sudah sejak kapan- memakai gaun hitam pendek bercorak bunga mawar putih dan merah. "Kau bawa minum? Aku haus."

Si surai biru menggeleng, dan Kagami mengumpat. Kuroko mengambil kumpulan kain putih dari rak tadi. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kostum nanti, aku akan menjahitnya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh saja, tapi Mayuzumi- _senpai_ dan Shuuzou sangat ahli memecahkan teka-teki seperti itu." Haizaki menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. Terpaksa, ia harus memecahkan bersama mereka.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, terjebak bersama Mayuzumi, Akashi. Nijimura, dan Haizaki di dekat kolam. 'Jika tahu akan begini, lebih baik bersama Takao saja.' Midorima membatin. Pemuda bersurai abu tengah mencatat ulang kata-kata yang ditulis berbeda oleh Murasakibara.

 _1\. Mawar merah, matahari, awan kelabu dan hitam, petir emas, tujuh warna yang tersusun dalam kegelapan malam. 2. Salju dan 'o', akar, batang, pohon, daun, cokelat, bunga, buah, rajawali, senyum licik. 3. Burung elang, awan abu-abu. 4. Melompat, China_

 _Kutukan: 21.25.1-9.18.15_

"Dari yang paling mudah saja dulu. _Salju dan 'o'_ , kurasa ini maksudnya salju dalam bahasa Jepang, _yuki_. Dan ditambah huruf 'o', berarti Yukio." Midorima mengingat nama itu. "Kasamatsu Yukio- _senpai_."

Satu teka-teki sudah terjawab. "Rajawali dan burung elang? Itu kemampuan mata- _nanodayo_. Hawk eye dan Eagle eye, berarti Takao dan Izuki- _senpai_." Akashi yang memakai jaket tebal dan bersandar pada Mayuzumi ikut mengintip. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak keberatan jika Akashi bersandar padanya. Malah, ia mengelus pelan surai _crimson_ itu.

"Atsushi menulis dengan kata berbeda, awan kelabu dan awan abu-abu. Pasti dua orang yang berbeda. Tapi yang pasti, senyum licik itu maksudnya Shouichi- _senpai_." Akashi menunjuk kata yang ia maksud.

"Kutukan? Tapi semua itu angka. Apa angka itu nama?" dan setelahnya, Nijimura langsung mengambil pulpen dan note kecil dari saku jaketnya.

Biarlah Nijimura dan Haizaki berfikir untuk itu, ketiga sisanya kembali berfikir dengan teka-teki yang ada. "Mawar merah ini maksudnya aku/Akashi- _nodayo_." Midorima dan Akashi berkata sambil menunjuk kata yang mereka maksud secara bersamaan. Mayuzumi cemburu, tapi ia tersenyum –psikopat- pada si hunter hijau. "Kompak sekali kau dengan **Seijuurou-ku** , Shintarou- _san_..." katanya dengan penuh penekanan pada 'Seijuurou-ku'.

"Hanya kebetulan- _nanodayo_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata yang tidak miring sama sekali. Dusta besar jika hunter itu tidak takut, buktinya Akashi dapat melihat kedua kaki Midorima bergetar. Si vampir coretmaniscoret itu hanya sedikit terkekeh.

"Huruf ke 21 itu 'u', ke 25 itu 'y', dan ke 1 itu 'a'." Nijumura memandang kertasnya bingung, sama seperti Haizaki. " Huruf ke 9 itu 'i', ke 18 itu 'r', dan ke 15 itu 'o'. Lalu apa maksudnya?" keduanya berpikir keras. "Uya dan Iro? Tidak ada nama begitu disini..." tapi kemudian Haizaki melebarkan matanya. "Cuplikan nama yang terkena kutukan. Uya, Tets'uya'? dan Iro?"

"Chih'iro'." Akashi menyambungkan. "Aku terkena... kutukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara sudah memakai topeng tidurnya dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi jika Himuro tidak menggigit lehernya tiba-tiba karena kehausan. Jadilah mereka dalam posisi ambigu begini tengah malam. Ralat, ambi _gay_.

Tapi pemuda ungu itu malah memainkan rambut si surai hitam. "Jadi Muro-chin dan Kaga-chin saudara sepupu?" ia dapan merasakan anggukan kecil dari Himuro. "Tapi Kaga-chin ingat? Itu lebih baik dari Mine-chin." Himuro berhenti menghisap darah Murasakibara. "Taiga memang ingat padaku, tapi apa yang terjadi pada Aomine- _kun_?" tanyanya. Murasakibara menghapus jejak darah pada sudut bibir Himuro. "Yang ia ingat sepupunya hanya Sa-chin dan Kuro-chin. Padahal Mayuzumi-senpai juga sepupunya dan..."

Himuro menanti kata-kata sang hunter. " _Nee_ , posisi kita 'berbahaya' jika dilihat guru." Himuro kesal. Ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh besar Murasakibara, lalu duduk pada sisi tempat tidur rekan sekamarnya. "Padahal apa?" tanya Himuro tidak sabar. "Seharusnya ia bernama Kuroko Chihiro, bukan Mayuzumi Chihiro. Dia kakaknya Kuro-chin."

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: HORAAA! SAYA BALIK LAGIII! #plak

Sebelumnya maaf karena saya ngaret update dan malah publish fanfic lain *nyengir* #digiles

Padahal semua akun (termasuk BBM) sudah off karena sedang minggu-minggu ujian, ini malah update-_-" #duagh

Untuk lambang komite pelindung itu, saya ambil dari lambang Teiko team di season tiga *karena saya males mikir lambang, jadilah saya ambil dari situ* #ditusuk

Nah, beberapa sudah terjawab teka-tekinya, masih ada beberapa yang belum terjawab. Kalau readers tau jawabannya, silahkan kirimkan di kotak review. Sankyuu^_^

 **RnR**


	9. Chapter 9: Persiapan dan Ilusi

_Murasakibara sudah memakai topeng tidurnya dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi jika Himuro tidak menggigit lehernya tiba-tiba karena kehausan. Jadilah mereka dalam posisi ambigu begini tengah malam. Ralat, ambigay._

 _Tapi pemuda ungu itu malah memainkan rambut si surai hitam. "Jadi Muro-chin dan Kaga-chin saudara sepupu?" ia dapan merasakan anggukan kecil dari Himuro. "Tapi Kaga-chin ingat? Itu lebih baik dari Mine-chin." Himuro berhenti menghisap darah Murasakibara. "Taiga memang ingat padaku, tapi apa yang terjadi pada Aomine-kun?" tanyanya. Murasakibara menghapus jejak darah pada sudut bibir Himuro. "Yang ia ingat sepupunya hanya Sa-chin dan Kuro-chin. Padahal Mayuzumi-senpai juga sepupunya dan..."_

 _Himuro menanti kata-kata sang hunter. "Nee, posisi kita 'berbahaya' jika dilihat guru." Himuro kesal. Ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh besar Murasakibara, lalu duduk pada sisi tempat tidur rekan sekamarnya. "Padahal apa?" tanya Himuro tidak sabar. "Seharusnya ia bernama Kuroko Chihiro, bukan Mayuzumi Chihiro. Dia kakaknya Kuro-chin."_

* * *

 **The Cold One**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

 _OOC, gaje, typo, dll._

* * *

"Aominecchi, besok mau pakai kostum apa-ssu?" tanya Kise dari tempat tidurnya, menghadap Aomine. "Hmm… Entahlah. Aturannya harus memakai kostum bertema Halloween, 'kan? Kau memangnya mau pakai kostum apa?" tanya balik si surai _navy_.

"Aku tidak akan cosplay. Aku kan vampire, tinggal pakai baju adat saja-ssu!" katanya sambil merapatkan selimut. Ia tersenyum, membuat pipi hunter di ranjang sebelahnya bersemu. Untung saja sekarang sudah gelap. Jika tidak, habislah ia akan malu.

'Tahan dirimu, Aomine! Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal aneh padanya!' jerit batin sang hunter. "Kise, tolong carikan kostum untukku besok. Oyasumi…" ucap Aomine lalu membalikan badan sambil menarik selimutnya.

"AHOminECCHI HIDOIII!"

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya sang cahaya, sedangkan bayangannya hanya mengangguk. Kagami sudah di tempat tidurnya, namun ia tidak tidur. Matanya melihat sekeliling, dan pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah lampu darurat di meja belajarnya walau hanya terlihat samar. "Masa bodoh dengan peraturan. Jika kau tidak bisa tidur, ayo kita buat kostum untukmu!" katanya seraya menyibak selimut dan mengambil lampu darurat itu.

Daripada hanya menunggu kantuk, lebih baik beraktivitas, 'kan? Kuroko mengambil kain putih yang ia ambil dari menara tadi dan beberapa kain hitam ketika Kagami menyalakan lampu yang diambilnya. Kagami menyiapkan alat-alat untuk menjahit, lalu duduk di lantai dengan Kuroko.

"Jadi kau mau membuat yang seperti apa?" tanya sang cahaya. Pemuda di depannya berfikir sejenak sebelum ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain putih, lalu ia merentangkan tangannya. "Seperti ini, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko melepaskan kain itu, ia ingin kostum hantu putih yang sering ada pada perayaan halloween. Mungkin kostum seperti itu cukup mudah.

Kagami mengambil kain hitam dan menggambar dua lingkaran untuk mata, segi tiga untuk hidung, dan setengah lingkaran untuk mulut. Setelah merapikan bentuknya, kain itu digunting dan akan dijahit pada tudung kostum. Sedangkan sang bayangan kini menjahit kain putihnya dan menggunting bagian yang tidak perlu.

"Aw!" si pemuda biru tiba-tiba memekik pelan. "Kau kenapa?" Kagami agak kaget melihat jari telunjuk Kuroko mengeluarkan darah. "Jariku tertusuk jarum." Kuroko berkata datar, lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya itu pada sang cahaya. "Tolong.. kau tahu maksudku..." si hunter bayangan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah lain. Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi parternya untuk menyadari maksud Kuroko.

"EEH?! KAU-"

"Lebih baik kau atau Ogiwara- _kun_ yang 'membersihkan' ini?"

 _BLUSH!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SMA Teiko,**_ _ **Ruang Kesenian**_ _ **pukul**_ _ **08**_ _ **.00**_

"Aominecchi, ini dari _onii-sama_. Kau pakai nanti-ssu." Kise menyerahkan sebuah kostum biru. Mulai dari baju, celana, ikat pinggang..

"Oi! _Nekomimi_ , ekor, kalung, sepatu, dan sarung tangan besar berbulu ini maksudnya apa?!" protes yang bersangkutan. Terdapat kalung yang tersambung dengan kain berbulu abu-abu, juga sepatu dan sarung tangan yang sewarna lengkap dengan cakarnya. Jangan lupakan ekor lebat abu-abu yang sangan halus. Sedangkan bando bertelinga hewan itu sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Kise menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Itu bukan _nekomimi_ , tapi telinga serigala-ssu! Dari ukurannya saja sudah jelas berbeda." Aomine jadi aneh sendiri melihat kostumya. Kise sendiri membawa baju adat vampire yang bagus menurutnya. Sepatu boots kemerahan, celana hitam, baju hitam dengan rompi merah, jubah merah tua panjang yang terdapat sepayang sayap kelelawar kecil di belakangnya, serta bando yang menyerupai tanduk. Jelas saja si hunter iri, ingin menukar kostum tapi takut kena _ankle break_ maut(?) dari kakaknya. "Oh, nanti juga _onii-sama_ pakai baju adat yang seperti ini, tapi tanduknya lebih besar."

Tuh, 'kan. "Kakakmu itu pilih kasih, Ryoucchi..." si surai navy menyindir, dibalas ekspresi cemberut dari sang vampire.

 _Drrrt..._

 _ **From: Nash**_

 _Kau tahu aku menguasai elemen api. Sekali lagi panggil adikku 'Ryoucchi', seluruh majalahmu akan terbakar habis._

.

.

.

Beruntung ruangan ini sangat besar, hingga bisa menampung seluruh murid kelas X dan XI disini. Mereka diberikan waktu tiga jam sebelum kelas XII akan memakainya. "Kagami- _kun_ , aku akan mengambil hiasan labu di dapur umum bersama Takao- _kun_." Kuroko bicara. Kostum hantu putih miliknya sudah selesai, jadi ia santai saja sekarang. "Oh, apa kau bisa tolong ambilkan keranjang milikku disana? Aku sudah membeli permen kemarin, dan aku simpan di keranjang itu bersama biskuit yang kubuat."

Kuroko langsung pergi ke dapur umum sekolah bersama Takao. Ruang kesenian terletak di kanan tangga lantai dua, jadi tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur umum yang hanya dibatasi lapangan.

"Haaah... malam ini banyak yang menggunakan kostum vampire yang aneh. Akan sulit membedakan yang asli dan palsu." Takao bergumam. "Memang bagaimana membedakan vampire asli dan manusia yang menggunakan kostum yang sama?" tanya sang hunter. "Sangat sulit, mungkin hanya dari auranya saja. Tapi jika vampire itu menyembunyikan auranya, maka tidak akan berbeda dengan manusia biasa."

Takao membuka pintu dapur dan mengambil dua hiasan labu kecil dan sebuah toples kaca berisi permen dan biskuit. Sedangkan si surai biru mengambil hiasan labu yang sedikit besar dan keranjang milik sang cahaya. Baru saja akan mengangkat keranjang itu dengan tangan kanannya, ia langsung terlonjak mundur melepaskan benda tersebut. Manik _azure_ Kuroko terbuka lebar, menatap tangannya yang bergetar dengan tidak percaya.

'Tadi itu... apa?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko bingung, setelah kembali dari dapur ke ruang kesenian, kakinya membawa pemuda itu ke ruang musik di lantai tiga. Tidak ada sipapun disana kecuali ia sendiri. Si surai _baby blue_ hanya menatap alat musik yang ada disana. _"Aku takut... vampire itu akan..."_

"Tidak!" Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ruangan itu terlihat seperti tempat pembunuhan sekarang. Ditambah, hunter bayangan itu mendengar suaranya saat masih kecil. Ia tidak berlama-lama disana.

Pemuda itu bergegas menuju lantai dua. Baru saja sampai, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada pegangan tangga. Kuroko kembali kaget. 'Hilang? Darah yang sejak tadi kulihat hanya ilusi... Ya! Itu tidak nyata...' batin si surai baby blue. _"Yakin itu tidak nyata?"_

Sebuah suara misterius terdengar, membuat Kuroko bungkam. " _Kau selalu saja seperti ini, kau tahu?"_

"Tidak..."

" _Kau akan melukai..."_

"Hentikan!"

" _Orang yang berharga bagimu..."_

 _Prang!_

Suara misterius tadi mengilang diganti dengan suara pecahan kaca. "KENAPA KAU MENDORONGKU?! LIHAT! GELASNYA PECAH!" dua vampire kelas XII ribut sendiri. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja!" Mayuzumi mengelak, Nash cemberut. "Nanti kalau disalahkan guru, bagaimana?! Kau yang tanggung jawab!" kata si pirang seenaknya. "Aku bilang tidak sengaja!" balas si surai abu kesal. "Padahal Kuroko orangnya bertanggung jawab, kenapa kakaknya begini sih? Bahkan aku tidak percaya dia itu adikmu."

Dan manik _azure_ itu kembali membulat. " _Onii... –san_?"

"Ups..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takao sudah santai karena memiliki pakaian keluarganya, ia menertawakan Midorima yang malah mencari seragam hitam SMP Shutoku. "Memangnya masih cukup?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menahan tawa. "Urusai, Bakao. Seragam ini hitam, pas untuk acara bernuansa halloween- _nanodayo_." Midorima menjawab sambil memasang hiasan labu pada bagian permata sabitnya. Banyak yang mengira itu adalah sabit besi mainan karena ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, walau sebenarnya itu adalah sabit perak asli keturunan hunter hijau.

"Kau mau jadi algojo? Xixixixi..." pemuda hijau itu berpikir jika Takao lebih cocok jadi _sadako_ dibanding vampire. "Caramu tertawa itu aneh- _nanodayo_." Takao nangis buaya. Midorima mengabaikannya dan membentangkan sebuah kain hitau tua polos. Bagian atas sudah dijadikan tudung, sedangkan bawahnya terlalu panjang. "Bagaimana cara memotongnya agar rapi, namun terlihat kesan menyeramkannya seperti baju Aomine dan Murasakibara yang terlihat sobek di bawahnya?" gumam sang hunter. "Aku tahu!"

 _Siiing!_

 _Breeeeet!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN-NANODAYO?!" teriak Midorima histeris saat Takao menajamkan kukunya dan merobek kelebihan kain di jubahnya itu. "Daripada pakai gunting, dirobek langsung akan terlihat lebih natural." Takao senyum tanpa dosa.

Masih mending, Murasakibara lebih ribet. Celana abu-abu yang masih rapi malah digunting dan ditambal kain lain, sama seperti rompi hitamnya. Ia juga merobek beberapa bagian pada baju ungu-hitamnya, dan terdapat bando baut raksasa yang pasti memberi efek baut itu menembus kepala si surai ungu. Belum lagi borgol yang entah ia dapat dari mana, rantai tengahnya ia hancurkan agar borgol itu tidak menyatu. Hanya satu dugaan Midorima. "Dia pasti cosplay menjadi zombie."

Ribet tapi normal, Takao facepalm melihat topi Akashi. Kenapa saat vampire lain memakai baju yang semestinya, Akashi malah cosplay jadi penyihir? Lengkap dengan tongkatnya pula...

.

.

.

"Aw!" sial sekali, hari ini akan ada acara ulang tahun sekolah, dan tangannya tergores _cutter_. Kagami mengumpat kesal. Jika dibiarkan terbuka, bisa memancing vampire. Jika memakai plester, akan terlihat. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik nanti aku pakai sarung tangan saja."

Kagami berjalan keluar ruangan, hendak ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengambil plester. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sang bayangan melamun sendirian. "Kuroko? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pandangannya kosong, ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Namun hunter bayangan itu melihat sosok yang pernah ada dalam mimpinya dengan samar. "Kagami- _kun_... Mayuzumi- _senpai_ adalah..."

 _BRUK!_

Kagami segera menangkap sang bayangan sebelum menyentuh lantai dingin gedung tersebut. "Oi, Kuroko! Kau kenapa?!" sudah pasti tidak ada jawaban, Kagami menggendong Kuroko dengan _bridal style_ dan menuju ruang kesehatan yang paling dekat. Di asrama maupun sekolah, setiap lantai dilengkapi dengan ruang kesehatan. Tak heran jika stok obat-obatan tidak mudah habis.

"Takeuchi- _sensei_ , Kuroko pingsan!" ucap pemuda bersurai merah api sedikit keras. "Kenapa kau diam saja?! Bawa dia ke tempat tidur paling ujung!" sembur Takeuchi yang gemas melihat muridnya yang satu ini. Temannya pingsan, bukan dibawa masuk ruangan, malah berteriak dari luar ruangan.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?" tanya gurunya itu. "Entahlah. Aku berniat kesini untuk mengambil plester. Tapi saat aku keluar dari ruang kesenian, aku melihat Kuroko melamun. Saat aku menyapa Kuroko, dia pingsan." Kagami menjelaskan.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Kagami. Bukannya membalas sapaanmu, dia malah pingsan. Tapi untuk apa kau meminta plester?" ucap gurunya. "Tanganku tergores _cutter_." Kagami menunjukkan tangannya, namun Takeuchi hanya tertawa sebentar dan digantikan wajah sangarnya. "Kau masih mengantuk? Tanganmu tidak apa-apa!"

"Tidak, tadi aku... HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kise dan Aomine berjalan menuju kantin. "Aku haus..." kata si hunter biru. "Aku juga..." balas si pirang. Aomine langsung merinding. Tampak mantan kapten SMP Kaijo berjalan dengan Moriyama. Kise merasakan ada yang aneh.

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_!" panggil si pirang. Namun ia baru menyadari mata kakak kelasnya itu berbeda warna. Mata kanannya normal, tapi mata kirinya berwarna kuning pucat. "Kau... siapa?"

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: HORRAY! SAYA BALIK LAGIII! #plak!

Oke, ini terakhir saya update, karena mulai besok, ada latihan ulangan dan tes praktek selama seminggu. Dan setelah itu selesai, langsung UTS seminggu juga dan semua akun saya off T0T *nagis buaya#dilindes

Kalau penjelasan saya kurang jelas *malah tidak jelas sama sekali* untuk kostumnya, coba cari Kuroko no Basuke Halloween official, karena saya ambil model kostumnya dari sana :v

Maaf saya updatenya lama, tapi semoga readers gak kecewa yaa ^_^

 **RnR**


	10. Chapter 10: Ingatan Yang Hilang

**The Cold One**

 **Disclaimer:**

KnB bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja.

 **Warning:**

Seperti biasa :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah... Kuro-chin kemana sih?" gumam seorang pemuda dengan malas. Kostum _zombie_ sudah ia kenakan. Tapi bukannya membuat seram, Murasakibara malah tampak lebih imut. "Atsushi, kau lucu sekali." Himuro mencubit pipi si surai ungu. Murasakibara cemberut.

"Nanti malam guru-guru akan lomba memasak lhoo..." si surai ungu tersenyum. "Berarti bisa makan..." Himuro terkekeh geli. "Tapi tak biasanya ulang tahun sekolah diadakan sebelum tanggal aslinya. Apa mungkin karena tanggalnya nanti ada lomba antar angkatan?"

 _Drrrt..._

"Taiga?" si surai hitam membuka pesan dari saudaranya, lalu ia terbelalak. "Atsushi, ayo ke UKS. Kuroko- _kun_ pingsan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hiks... Pergi!" anak itu menepis kasar tangan sang vampire. Manik_ azure _anak itu menatap takut sosok mengerikan di depannya._

" _Hiks... Tolong aku..."_

 _Niatnya berkemah bersama keluarga teman-temannya, tapi anak itu tersesat karena badai salju._

" _Kuroko!" si surai_ baby blue _melihat pada dua orang anak yang menghampiri. "Kagami-_ kun _... Aomine-_ kun _..." anak bersurai_ navy _melemparkan batu pada sosok menyeramkan tadi, membuatnya marah seketika. Sedangkan si surai merah menarik Kuroko. "Ayo lari!"_

 _Ketiganya bergegas kembali ke tempat berkemah. "Kita lawan saja dia!" si surai_ navy _memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Meskipun masih kecil, sebenarnya mereka sudah mencapai sabuk biru karate. "Kau gila?! Dia itu vampire!" Kagami mengambil pistol air mainan dari saku jaketnya. Ia menembak dirinya sendiri, Kuroko, dan Aomine dengan air dari pistol merah itu. Gerakan si vampire mulai terhambat. "Ini air rendaman perak, kita bisa menghambatnya!"_

BUGH!

 _Vampire lain yang lebih kuat memukul tengkuk Aomine dan Kagami sampai pingsan. "KAGAMI-_ KUN _! AOMINE-_ KUN _!"_

 _Kedua tangan Kuroko ditahan, tubuh mungilnya diangkat oleh si vampire. "LEPASKAN AKU MONSTER!" manik_ azure _itu menatap ketakutan pada sosok didepannya. Taring vampire itu tidak hanya dua, tapi empat dan sangat panjang. Hampir saja akan menggigit Kuroko, siluet abu-abu itu melintas dengan cepat, membunuh kedua vampire menyeramkan tadi._

 _Kuroko pingsan, seperti kedua temannya. Sosok yang berbeda dua tahun dari Kuroko muncul. Manik kelabu anak itu menatap sendu si surai baby blue. "Tetsuya, maafkan_ nii-chan _..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko POV**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi aneh itu lagi. Tapi bedanya, aku bisa melihat mimpiku dengan jelas. Tanpa sadari aku menangis, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Sebuah tangan menghapus air mataku. "Kagami- _kun_..."

Manik merah api itu menatapku hangat. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tatapanku kosong. "Kagami-kun... Apa benar 'dia' adalah kakakku?"

Kagami- _kun_ terlihat bingung. "Siapa?"

Menghela napas, aku menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan suara bergetar. "Mayuzumi Chihiro..."

 **Kuroko POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perayaan kali ini lebih cepat seminggu dari hari ulang tahun Teiko. Panitia tentu saja akan sibuk jika perayaan, pertandingan untuk guru, dan untuk siswa disatukan sekaligus. Jadilah pertandingan untuk siswa diaadakan tepat pada hari ulang tahun Teiko.

"Yosh... Semuanya sudah oke." Nash memerhatikan panntulan dirinya di cermin kecil–khusus– miliknya. "Hahaha... Bahkan dengan penampilan begini, aku tetap tampan seperti biasa!"

Narsis memang, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Nash asyik bercermin sendirian di kamarnya, sampai matanya menangkap sosok _shinigami_ yang memakai kimono hitam dari cermin. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati wajah _shinigami_ itu hanya berjarak lima centi darinya.

"GYAAAH!"

 _BUAGH!_

Satu pukulan melayang, membuat _shinigami_ itu terpental.

"BODOH! INI AKU!"

Melepas topengnya, Nash menghela napas. Ternyata itu hanya Silver. " _Gomen_. Dengan topeng begitu, kau jadi lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya."

Si pemuda besar bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Tentu saja... Eh? Apa maksudmu 'lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya', hah?!" seruan murka Silver ditanggapi si pirang dengan acuh. "Tak perlu topeng begitu, kau memang sudah menyeramkan."

Nash berlalu, ia keluar kamar untuk menemui sang adik. Sedangkan teman sekamarnya pundung di pojokan. "Pukulanmu kuat sekali, Nash. Seperti bukan manusia saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir pukul tujuh malam, para guru berkumpul sesuai kelompok dan mempersiapkan peralatan memasak mereka. Dari kelompok guru matematika sampai kelompok guru kesenian, hanya guru laki-laki yang diperbolehkan memasak. Guru-guru wanita hanya boleh menyemangati saja.

Di taman sekolah, entah dorongan dari mana Kagami, Himuro, Nijimura, dan Aomine duduk sambil memutar botol bekas. "Nah, giliranmu. Truth or Dare?" si surai raven menatap sinis si merah. "Truth." Kagami menjawab mantap.

Himuro semakin menyeringai. "Kenapa aslismu bercabang?"

"INI TAKDIR!"

Merasa dirinya menjadi korban rasis(?!), Kagami tidak mempedulikan Himuro yang tertawa puas dan memutar botol. Kali ini Aomine menjadi korban.

"Truth or Dare?"

Dengan bangga, si surai _navy_ menjawab. "Dare."

Berpikir sebentar, Kagami mendapatkan ide. "Kau boleh pilih salah satu. Membakar _doujin_ Midorima, merampas _snack_ Murasakibara, menyebut Kuroko dan Akashi 'cebol', atau menculik Kise."

Aomine langsung merinding disko. Dari empat pilihan yang diberikan, tak ada satupun yang tak membahayakan nyawanya.

Membakar _doujin_ Midorima? Haizaki yang hanya menyembunyikannya saja hampir disabit si hunter klorofil jika tak dicegah Momoi. Apalagi kemarin Midorima baru mengasah sabitnya untuk dipakai hari ini sebagai pelengkap kostum.

Merampas _snack_ Murasakibara? Ia tak mau mengambil resiko dihajar seperti Silver yang pernah melakukannya. Dari dulu, titan ungu yang satu itu sudah mengikuti berbagai kelas bela diri. Sampai sekarang saja, Murasakibara juga masih aktif dalam klub _Aikido_ bersama Kise.

Menyebut Kuroko dan Akashi 'cebol'? Tidak, bisa-bisa ia mati mengenaskan dengan lebam dan tusukan gunting di sekujur tubuhnya.

Menculik Kise? Vampire manis itu tak akan tega menerapkan jurus bela diri apapun padanya. Namun seketika ia ingat dengan kakak si pirang yang mengidap _brocon_. Bisa-bisa ia kena _ankle_ _break_ sampai patah tulang kaki.

"Hmm... Nanti kupikirkan..." ucap si _navy_ pada akhirnya. Giliran Aomine memutar botol, mengarah pada Himuro. "Truth or Dare?" Himuro berpikir sebentar, sampai akhirnya menjawab. "Truth."

"Di bagian yana yang paling sering ketika kau 'mencium' Murasakibara?"

Menyebabkan sumpah serapah tujuh turunan dari yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hanamiya akan kembali', hah?" sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus. "Bukan dia, tapi salah satu temannya!" balas Kotarou, sedangkan Nebuya mengangguk. "Tapi ada kemungkinan dia juga pulang kesini. Jika tidak ikut tes, dia tidak boleh ikut lomba, 'kan?" tambah Mibuchi.

"Benar juga katamu. Apalagi dia kapten kita, mana mungkin dia tidak ikut?" kata Kiyoshi. "Tapi sepertinya bahaya jika dia kesini." Hayama memerhatikan suasana malam di luar jendela kamarnya. Tiga pemuda lain menatapnya. "Maksudmu apa?"

Manik hijau si pirang menatap rekannya satu-satu. "Aku tidak yakin juga, tapi sepertinya dia mengincar Kuroko kali ini." Hayama menghela napas. "Tapi targetnya Sei- _chan_ , 'kan? Kenapa malah jadi ke anak itu?" Mibuchi heran. "Sepertinya target memang Akashi, tapi aku tidak yakin jika Hanamiya bertemu Kuroko."

Kiyoshi menatap bingung. "Sedih rasanya dia tidak mengincarku..."

 _DUAK!_

"BILANG SAJA KAU MENYUKAI MAKO- _CHAN_!" kesal Mibuchi meremparkan sebuah buku tebal. "Kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang saja padanya langsung?" ujar Nebuya. "Kau seharusnya mencontoh aku yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan pada kakak kelas!" Hayama menepuk dada dengan bangga. "Itu bukan berani, kau tidak tahu malu."

Perempatan imajiner muncul, Hayama kesal dikatai demikian oleh Kiyoshi. "Hmph! Bilang saja kau iri! Paling tidak ungkapkan saja dengan perilaku, seperti Kagami. Buktinya Kuroko peka."

Dan berakhirlah percakapan tersebut dengan membicarakan hal berbau pengakuan cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kasamatsu dirasuki?" sepasang manik safir membulat sempurna. "Aominecchi juga menyadarinya. Kasamatsu- _senpai_ jadi berubah drastis, tidak seperti biasanya-ssu." Kise menjawab. "Mungkin ulah Hanamiya..." gumam Nash. "Dia pernah mengembalikanku dan Kagetora- _sensei_ di pohon dengan tidak elit. Bukannya tidak mungkin Hanamiya memata-matai kau dengan Kasamatsu. Buktinya, aku dan Akashi sempat diculik."

Mungkin saja itu benar, tapi kenapa harus merasuki Kasamatsu, tidak langsung datang saja kesini?

"Tapi jika dia tidak disini, sekarang dia dimana-ssu?" tanya Kise bingung. "Desa Fuyu? Mungkin dia di tempat itu. Apalagi suasana desa itu sangat dingin, seperti tak berpenghuni." Nash berkata pelan. "Bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus mengembalikan Kasamatsu- _senpai_."

Nash tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar. Tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk hari ini. Kau harus hati-hati, Ryouta."

Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju aula tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Derap langkah mereka menggema sepanjang koridor.

" _Onii-sama_ yakin Kasamatsu- _senpai_ dirasuki? Bisa saja dia Hanamiya- _senpai_ yang menyamar-ssu." Kise berkata sambil memerhatikan lampu warna-warni disana.

Nash mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin..."

 _Seeet!_

Kesuanya reflek menoleh ketika sekelebat bayangan dengan cepat melintas di depan mereka. "A-apa itu?"

Sepasang manik _sapphire_ memincing tajam, melihat keluar jendela. Ia merasakan kehadiran 'seseorang' selain dirinya dan adiknya. Perhatian peuda itu kemudian teralih pada boneka kecil berwarna putih yang menggantung di teralis jendela. " _Teru-teru bozu_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah api berjalan menuju kamar. Sebelumnya, ia diajak Murasakibara ke aula bersama Himuro dan Aomine. Kagami bergegas, tidak ingin membuat kawannya itu menunggu lama.

 _Krieeet..._

Kedua maniknya menangkap sosok manis bersurai _baby blue_ tengah bercermin sambil merapikan kostumnya. "Kuroko? Sejak kapan kau-"

"Ya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Maaf aku kembali tanpa memberitahumu, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tidak apa. Syukurlah jika begitu..."

Kagami mengambil ponsel miliknya di meja dekat tempat tidur. "Aku akan ke aula. Kau mau ikut?" sang bayangan mengambil labu hiasan miliknya, lalu mengangguk.

Keduanya keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu. "Kagami- _kun_ , jadi benar Chihiro- _nii_ adalah kakakku?" pemuda biru itu menatap penuh tanya. "Begitulah... Maaf sudah menyembunyikannya."

Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Kuroko. " _Souka_... Aku tidak marah, kok. Aku tidak mengingatnya juga bukan salahmu."

"KUROKO!"

Sosok mumi berlari kencang kearah Kagagami dan Kuroko. Sosok itu melambaikan tangan, dari suara semangat itu pastilah Ogiwara.

 _BRUKKK!_

Naas, sang mumi tanpa sengaja menginjak perbannya sendiri dan jatuh dengan wajah menyentuh lantai lebih dulu. Kagami tertawa membahana, seedangkan Ogiwara nangis buaya. "Kenapa pakai kostum begitu? Memangnya kau orang Mesir?"

Pemuda merah dan biru membantunya berdiri. "Stok perban ada banyak di UKS. Jadi kuminta saja. Lagipula ini simpel."

Ogiwara menggenggam tangan si surai biru. "Kau terluka? Darahmu harum sekali..." melihat ujung perban di kaki vampire itu, Kagami menariknya sekuat tenaga. Genggaman terlepas, Ogiwara kembali jatuh. "Gigit Kuroko lagi, nyawamu akan habis olehku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haizaki _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Nijimura. Dengan setengah hati, ia menatap pemuda tampan yang senyum-senyum sendiri padanya itu. "Kau kenapa? Demam?"

Danau di belakang asrama itu sepi. Hanya mereka berdua, dan beberapa pohon berhias lampu-lampu kecil warna-warni.

" _I don't wanna be so shy_."

Nijimura bernyanyi tiba-tiba, membuat Haizaki mundur selangkah.

" _Everytime that I'm alone, I wonder why_..."

Haizaki mundur lagi ketika Nijimura melangkah mendekatinya, sampai punggungnya membentur pohon.

" _Hope that you will wait for me_..."

Tangan si surai hitam menyentuh pipi Haizaki.

" _You see that? You the only one for me_."

 _BUAGH!_

"SHUUZOU _TEME_! APA MAKSUDMU HAH?!"

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat manis di wajah tampan Nijimura. Sedangkan si pemuda kelabu merinding badai dengan kelakuan kakak kelasnya. "Dare dari Himuro. Nyanyikan lagu romanis dan sentuh pipi murid beruban."

 _BUAGH!_

Satu tendangan melayang, kali ini di perut Nijimura. "INI BUKAN UBAN! SHUUZOU _BAKAAA_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik violet memandang aula asrama dari lantai tiga. Himuro juga berdiri di sebelahnya. "Muro-chin, kira-kira apa reaksi Kuro-chin jika sudah mengingat semuanya?"

Si surai hitam mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak bisa menebaknya. Tapi yang jelas, dia sudah ingat siapa kakaknya." Murasakibara tersenyum sedih. "Baguslah. Kurasa juga tidak baik memisahkan mereka terlalu lama."

Sang kakak kelas cukup terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi pemuda ungu itu. "Aku kasihan padanya. Terlalu banyak hal yang disembunyikan." Himuro kagum. Ternyata memang benar, para hunter sangat setia kawan. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Alex _okaa-chan_ juga bilang semua ini demi kebaikannya."

Murasakibara melirik si surai hitam. "Dia sudah tahu 'mereka' ingin mengincar Kuro-chin?" sebuah anggukan menjadi balasan. "Ya. Alex _okaa-chan_ tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menganggapku Kuroko- _kun_ sebagai anaknya sendiri."

Himuro mengambil langkah, keduanya memutuskan untuk turun ke aula. "Kau dan Kuro-chin dianggap anak sendiri oleh Alexandra, karena kalian sangat baik pada anaknya. Iya, 'kan?" si surai hitam terbelalak. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda ungu itu menampilkan seringai misterius yang belum pernah Himuro lihat. "Aku mengetahuinya. Hanamiya- _senpai_ memang mengincar Kuro-chin sejak awal karena memiliki keturunan Mayuzumi. Pembantaian itu membuat rencana keluarganya gagal mendapatkan darah murni. Sedangkan hanya enam yang berhasil lolos. Lima diantaranya bersekolah di tempat ini."

Sebelumya, Himuro tidak menyangka ada hunter yang pandai mencari informasi selain keluarga Momoi. "Alexandra terpaksa menghapus ingatan Kuro-chin dan Kaga-chin tentang para darah murni. Kemudian Aka-chin menghapus ingatan Kuro-chin, Sa-chin, dan Mine-chin tentang Mayuzumi- _senpai_. Itu membuat Kuro-chin terpisah secara tidak langsung dari dua orang yang berharga baginya. Memang, Kuro-chin sudah ingat Mayuzumi- _senpai_. Tapi ingatan tentang Kaga-chin masih hilang."

Si surai hitam tersenyum gugup, berusaha menyembunyikan hal yang selama ini tak ada orang yang mengungkitnya. "Ingatan tentang Taiga? Kurasa tak ada yang disembunyikan tentang Taiga pada Kuroko- _kun_."

Murasakibara semakin menyeringai melihat ekspresi gugup rekan sekamarnya. "Aku baru mendapatkan petunjuk lagi. Takeuchi- _sensei_ bilang saat Kaga-chin membawa Kuro-chin ke UKS tadi, dia minta plester karena tangannya tergores. Tapi ternyata tidak ada luka sedikitpun. Itu membuatku benar-benar yakin satu hal tentangnya, walau ada hal lain yang belum kumengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadi itu pertandingan yang hebat. Aku tidak menyesal keluar dari tempat persembunyian untuk melihat pertandingan kalian." Himuro tersenyum sedih. "_ Kaa-chan _..."_

 _Hawa musim dingin tidak mengganggu anak kelas VIII dan wanita pirang itu. "Wah, ada wanita cantik..."_

 _Seorang anak berjaket merah mendatangi mereka. Tampaknya, ia dari klub basket SMP Fukuda Sogo. "Turis asing atau campuran? Bisa bahasa Jepang?"_

 _Anak itu mendekati si waanita pirang. Ia terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran siswa SMP. "Siapa kau?"_

 _Senyuman nakal merekah di wajah anak itu. "Wah, ternyata bisa. Berapa nomor poselmu? Kau cantik sekali! Bagaimana jika kita menginap di hotel?"_

 _Si wanita menepis kasar tangan anak berjaket merah yang hendak menyentuhnya. "Anak nakal! Jangan sembarangan kau!" siswa berkepang itu tampak tidak terima._

" _Hentikan. Kau ini siapa?" Himuro menepuk bahu anak itu. "Uh, dasar pengganggu."_

 _Satu pukulan anak berjaket merah itu melayang, namun bisa dihindari oleh Himuro. 'Petarung jalanan?! Padahal dia sepertinya lebih muda dariku...'_

 _Satu tendangan melayang telak di perut Himuro. Si wanita pirang terbelalak dan berlari, hendak menghampiri. "TATSUYA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Geez... Kenapa Tatsuya menghilang, sih? Paman Iwamura jadi menunggu di parkiran..." gerutu Kagami dengan kesal. Entah menghilang kemana sepupunya yang satu itu._

 _Sepasang maniknya menangkap siluet dengan jaket putih-ungu di depan sana. "Tatsuya!"_

 _Namun ia mematung ketika mendekat. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lebam-lebam di wajah Himuro. Jaket SMP Yosen miliknya juga sudah kotor. Saat itu juga Kagami menyimpulkan, Himuro dipukuli anak berjaket merah yang sedang mencekik wanita pirang ke tembok._

 _Tidak heran jika Himuro babak belur dipukuli anak itu. Mencekik orang dewasa bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi siswa SMP, namun wanita itu tampak tak bisa berkutik._

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! SIAPA KAU?!"_

 _Anak berjaket merah itu menatapnya. Kagami tidak tahu siapa wanita pirang itu. Ia tidak tahu umur dan nama wanita itu, tidak tahu apapun tentang wanita itu. Namun, satu ingatan tentang wanita pirang itu membuatnya berteriak murka pada si jaket merah._

" _LEPASKAN_ KAA-SAN _!"_

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: HORRAY! AKHIRNYA UPDATE!

Oke, saya bener-bener maksain ini fanfic buat update karena lagi ada ide. *maafkan saya bila masih banyak kekurangan di chapter ini :"v*

Saya masih update lewat hp, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika editannya masih kurang nyaman dibaca. *nyoba ke leptop saudara, tapi tenyata sama-sama nggak bisa buka situs -_-"

Lagipula saya publish sekarang karena beberapa bulan kedepan setelah liburan habis saya bener-bener nggak boleh pegang gadget lagi dan harus fokus buat UN TtoTT (saya jg nggak tega bikin para readers nungguin terlalu lama :"D)

Btw, lagu yg Nijimura nyanyiin buat bang Jaki itu judulnya Sometimes milik Britney Spears. Ada yang tau, 'kan?

Kalau masih ada waktu, saya bakal publish satu ffn buat fandom lain (Vocaloid) *karena memang sudah disiapkan* tapi kalau nggak, berarti ini ffn terakhir yang saya publikasikan sebelum UN selesai. *Author promosi #dihajar

Jadi setelah UN nanti, baru saya bisa update lagi ^^

Balasan review:

 **Ai and August 19 :**

Yaa, referensi memang dari gambar itu ^^ klu Kiyoshi cs dari gambar chibi halloween mereka^^

 **Yuki Carlyle :**

Yup. Kuroko inget lagi ttg abangnya XD

Yuki-san jadi lumayan suka KagaKuro?! Berarti hasutan saya kali ini berhasil! *nariHawaii*#dihajarmasa

Ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu do'a nya^^

 **AySNfc3 :**

Waah, sankyuu sudah baca beruntun dari awal XD

Ini sudah lanjut^^

Intinya terimakasih buat para readers yang setia menunggu, membaca, mereview, fav, dan follow ffn saya ^^

 **RnR**


End file.
